A God's Grief
by NicosWriting 87
Summary: Two years after the Second war with the Titans and a certain sun god is grieving and needs to be consoled his sister and a certain son of Hades comes to the rescue  not too good at summaries Read and Review, feel free to give tips, be gentle
1. Chapter 1

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter I**

[Scene opens to the throne room on Mt. Olympus]

The annual Council of Gods were meeting and things were getting worse by the second;

as per usual most of the friction was caused by the typical bickering, Athena arguing with Poseidon, Aphrodite taking shots at Artemis, Dionysus getting chewed out by Hermes while Zeus, Hera and Hades were squaring off against Ares and Hephaestus and Demeter was offering cereal to her grandchild.

"Granny D if I eat any more Lucky Charms® I'm gonna turn into a leprechaun!"

Demeter huffed.

For the first time in his immortal existence Apollo was silent, just watching, and his iPod earphones for once in his pocket.

A toxic and sharpened rose stem whizzes by the sun god's left shoulder and lodges itself into Artemis's shoulder; golden ichor leaking from the wound.

Artemis answers back with an arrow which shears off Aphrodite's bangs.

The Goddess of Love gets a murderous look in her eyes and her whole form starts to shimmer.

As Aphrodite begins to glow Apollo was starting to become irritated. Surprisingly the only person who seemed to notice the growing frustration in the Sun Lord, it was the son of Hades; Nico Di Angelo.

As far as Nico knew Apollo was a mild-mannered, laidback and cheerful type of god but the Lord of Music was quickly losing his composure.

The arguing seemed to magnify as Apollo had had enough.

The Lord of Prophecy rises from his golden throne and in a voice thought only possible by Zeus commanded:

"ENOUGH!"

The entire council stared at Apollo in amazement none more shocked than Artemis.

"All you do is bicker, fight and argue. I cannot stand this another two seconds"

the sun god continued then he feels a sting of pain in his shoulder to see one of Aphrodite's toxic rose stems imbedded in his shoulder.

He pulls it out, ichor streams down his arm and a slight tingling sets in.

Apollo looks up to see who threw it, he knew the Goddess of Love would never do that because she would die by the hand of his "_lil' sister_"

However Ares is smiling and holding back laughter.

He dismissed it.

"Look, you're all so busy arguing you don't even remember what this meeting is about, I'm tired of the same old fights." Apollo stated simply.

"What's the matter Sunshine; could the almighty Lord of the Sun be afraid" Ares inquired maliciously

"Afraid for your last half-blood?"

That statement hits particularly hard as the look on Apollo's face turned to one of pain.

"What do you mean, when you say last half-blood Ares?" Artemis asks shock clearly evident on her face.

Ares sneers

"I mean as in the last of Shinny's mortal brats."

The Moon Goddess looked the God of War with utter disbelief.

"You would know wouldn't you Ares!" Apollo growled as he shook with rage; his radiant sun flashing ominously.

Zeus and Hera just sat back and watched as Apollo was trying to keep control of his emotions.

"You killed off all of my children"

then the real shock came when Apollo lunged at the God of War but Artemis intercepted him and attempted to restrain the irate sun god.

"Apollo, think for a second, as powerful as you are; you are no match for Ares"

"I don't care! He's going to pay for this Artemis!" Apollo shouts while straining against his sisters restraints.

Artemis continues to hold her brother back.

"Brother, I know you're upset and Ares will pay for this horrific transgression, but this is not the way to do this" the Moon Goddess whispers gently.

Apollo realizes that Artemis is right and stops trying to kill Ares, however what occurs next shocks council more than they'll ever be able to admit.

Apollo, the laidback yet strong God of the Sun started braking down all the pent up grief coming out at once. Apollo maintains enough composure to teleport and vanishes in a flash of golden light.

Once Apollo disappears Artemis is still for a moment; the council backs up because they all know of Artemis's temper and this won't be pretty.

The Goddess of the Hunt turns around and sends a chilling glare at Ares

"Ares, you have made the worst mistake in your history" Artemis says in lethally calm voice

"If you think my temper is something to be feared than you'll be terrified when Apollo unleashes his, and know this you haven't made just one new enemy this day, you've made two!"

Ares had a stony look on his face.

"That was not what he was expecting" whispers Hera deviously.


	2. Chapter 2

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter II**

_(Be ready for a guest appearance of Justin Bieber )_

_(I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter I do not the Percy Jackson series)_

**[Scene shifts to Apollo's palace]**

After his outburst in the throne room Apollo teleported himself to his palace before his composure completely crumbled, but once he reached his home the Sun Lord strolled slowly towards his favorite thinking place and no not his bathroom, but a large balcony that overlooked the central palace.

He looks up towards his sister's moon and a sad smile graced his features before he remembered why he was here. Apollo raises his hand to his chest and clutched the fabric of his shirt that was closest to his reeling heart.

He releases his shirt and leans forward resting arms on the balcony's railing as his resolve crumbles; all his pent up grief and pain rushing out like water bursting through a hole in a dam.

He feels warm tears roll down his face he tries to make them stop but fails instantly.

He starts sobbing quietly unable to contain his aching heart. Little does Apollo know but someone is watching him._** (And no it isn't Nico)**_

A little while later Nico Di Angelo hears a distinct sound coming from somewhere above him he looks up scans for the source of the noise and is shocked to see the Sun God leaning against his balcony's banister weeping, actually weeping.

At first he wondered what could've upset the usually carefree Lord of Music but quickly remembers the argument that Apollo had with Ares not even forty-five minutes ago.

Nico could sympathize with Apollo since he knew how it felt to lose someone close to you; having lost his mother Maria and his sister Bianca.

The Son of Hades pondered if talking to the sun god would help him calm down, well it was worth a shot and another fact popped into his head that Lord Apollo had more half-bloods than most of the Olympians; only Hermes and Aphrodite had more so the chances that narrow-minded Ares missed a few were decently high.

With that in mind Nico took off towards Apollo's palace.

He enters the private palace area of Olympus; and briefly spied the different palaces that Annabeth had rebuilt.

His eyes soon came to rest on a beautiful palace, built almost entirely out of white marble and sunlight looked to have a similar effect to that of Cabin 7 back at Camp Half-Blood.

The dark haired teen walked up the front steps or should I say climbed after all gods were 20 feet tall normally.

He used his power of shadow traveling to quickly get up to the balcony.

When he walked out of the shadows on the terrace he noticed Apollo's hunched over back and notices that said back was shaking slightly also from the position where Nico stood he had a decent view of the Sun God's face; he saw that Apollo's eyes were red and golden tears were streaming down his tanned cheeks.

Normally Nico acted like a cold loner but he couldn't stand to see his generally strong and happy immortal cousin in this state.

He decided it was time to speak up, his heart would not allow him to stay silent any longer.

"Um…Lord Apollo?" he utters hesitantly. When the Lord of Prophecy heard his name his head pops up and quickly wiped his eyes "Yes, cousin" Apollo replies his voice hoarse from crying.

Nico was hesitant at first but then gathered his courage and spoke.

"Apollo…I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Nico asked politely and as respectfully as possible because it simply wouldn't be in his best interest to press the sun god in the wrong way.

Apollo didn't turn around but answered "Sure, I'm free right now" Nico flinched at how hollow the god's voice sounded.

Nico took a deep breath "Lord Apollo you know I saw your argument with Ares right?" Nico saw Apollo nod so he continued "Well I wondered if you want to talk about it?" At that statement Apollo actually turned around and looked at the Son of Hades with an inquiring gaze.

Nico saw the Sun Lord's expression and smiled gently "One of the only things I remember my mom teaching me is to always help people regardless of who they are."

Apollo hesitated before replying "You actually want to listen to my problems?" Nico nodded gently.

This took Apollo by surprise since no one actually seemed to care well that's not fair Artemis cared but she was always busy with the Hunt and most times just annoyed to see him.

"My Lord if it makes your choice any easier, I've experienced the pain of losing someone dear to me." Nico stated "I lost my mom and sister, my mom long ago but my sister died on the very quest that saved Lady Artemis" Apollo was again astonished because he had helped with that quest but didn't know that fact.

Nico smiles pleasantly again while registering that this was the most he had smiled in years. The sun god thought about it.

"Lord Apollo, I've heard you say how grateful you are towards Thalia for being there for your sister, being her confidant, sometimes it helps to have someone outside of your family to talk to…no offense to any of them of coarse but Artemis isn't the only one who needs a companion who will give you an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on"

Nico states kindly. Apollo walked over to the young teen and stooped down to look the demigod directly in the eyes.

"Are you saying that you want to be my confidant?" Nico nodded "How can I know you won't tell anyone my dark secrets?" Nico thought about it and the idea came to him almost immediately

"This is how my Lord; I Nico Di Angelo the demigod son of Lord Hades vow upon the River Styx to keep silent about anything you tell me."

Apollo's eyes go wide "Whoa whoa! Don't overboard Di Angelo!"

He knew the seriousness of a vow on the River Styx so this demigod really wished to help him.

Nico gasped as could have sworn he saw a flash of the Sun God's typical smile.

Apollo looked at the Son of Hades "Let's modify that vow a little, if you vow not to divulge my secrets unless I say otherwise; I will vow never to divulge your secrets unless you say otherwise"

The Lord of Music suggested "How does that sound?" Nico thought about it for a few moments "It works for me." "Do you swear upon the Styx?" "Yes I swear upon the River Styx that I'll never abuse your trust." Two claps of thunder sounded to confirm the pact.

They retreated to Apollo's study for more privacy; Nico looked around the large room it made the white house look like a shack.

Apollo sat in a very comfortable armchair and motioned the dark eyed teen towards the chair next to his.

Nico noticed that Apollo's chair was gold like his throne and the chair next to him was an obsidian black chair and looked just as comfortable.

Nico graciously accepted the sun god's invitation and sat next to him and they simply began to chat.

A few sun nymphs brought a tray of snacks and a couple of full, bronze goblets; one was filled with Nico's favorite soda, Cherry Coke and the other was filled with amber colored Nectar since only gods could drink it without bursting into flames.

Soon Apollo and Nico were talking like they'd known each other forever.

Apollo finally disclosed why Ares exterminated almost all of children. "So he did it to simply impress Aphrodite?" Nico asks incredulously.

"No, I don't think it was to impress her I think Aphrodite might be the mastermind."

Apollo states grimly. "You see Ares is about as bright as a wet match in a very, very dark cave. I think Aphrodite is trying to get to Artemis through me."

Nico's eyes widened in utter disbelief "That is not a good idea, I know Lady Artemis's reputation, she is probably one of the worst goddesses to have as an enemy" he states almost hysterically.

Apollo smiles "You're right about that, but I'm not worried what Artemis would do; my little sister can take care of herself it's something else that bothers me"

Apollo stopped suddenly his eyes clouding with pain, more golden tears welling up in his eyes. Nico leaned over and placed his hand on the god's shoulder

"Apollo, it's alright to cry it's the only way to start healing, admit your feelings" The Sun Lord's emotional dam finally broke as heart wrenching sobs racks his body he grips the child of death's shirt so tightly as if it we're his life line.

"Aww what's wrong Glowstick? My boyfriend missed a few didn't he?" A sugar-coated voice taunts.

Apollo and Nico look up to see none other than the Goddess of Love herself.

"Lady Aphrodite!" The dark haired demigod shouted in shock trying to keep contempt out of his voice but it doesn't go unnoticed by the goddess.

"Watch yourself Corpse Breath, or I'll turn you into a rose" Aphrodite threatens in the same sweet tone.

What happens next occurs so fast that Nico barely had time to think in a flash of sunlight Apollo had Aphrodite pinned to the wall; his tanned hand wrapped around her throat

"Why are you here!" Apollo roars fury literally radiating from him.

"How can you possibly bring me lower?" Despite her current situation the Love Goddess aims a kick with godly strength behind it right into his nether regions.

The Lord of Poetry screams in shear pain, the kick sends him through the wall at the other end of the room.

She then pulls out one of her toxic roses chants an incantation in ancient Greek and hurls it at the hole in the wall in which the sun god reappears, the tainted piece of flora pierces his chest; right above his heart.

Apollo feels the same tingling from earlier, he instantly knew what the rose was covered in.

"Miasma? How the Hades did you get miasma" Apollo struggles out his body going numb.

Nico knew how dangerous Miasma was it was powerful enough to literally melt a demigod in five seconds but Miasma was only found in the Underworld to be more specific, the Tartarus Pit.

It could completely incapacitate a god if it's a large enough dose.

Apollo feels another sting this one in his stomach he spots another rose there.

The God of Medicine fell to his knees and just before he passed out, he mouthed words run and Nico understood instantly and shadow traveled.

Just before his eyes close the sun god sends a telepathic SOS to the camp of the Hunt.

Not even a nanosecond afterward, a clap of thunder so powerful that it could knock out power from Key Largo, Florida to Prudhoe Bay, Alaska sounded along with a silver flash of lightning that lit up the world, one thought came to Apollo's mind before he blacked out

"_Artemis is pissed!"_

_(**So how did I do with the emotional parts, I'm practicing emotional scenes because I want to learn to write romantic sequences. Please Review oh and Constructive Criticism accepted)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter III**

**[Scene changes to a Forest in northern New York state, at the camp of the Hunters of Artemis]**

After Nico had shadow traveled from Apollo's palace the sun god sent a telepathic distress call to the camp of the Hunt or more explicitly to Artemis, when she heard the call the Moon Goddess nearly blew up her tent.

Artemis came running out of her pavilion and her Hunters assembled immediately sensing the goddess's mood.

The deity's silver eyes scans the group of girls and spots her punkish lieutenant, Thalia.

"Thalia!" barks the goddess of the hunt.

Who stands front and center "Yes Milady" Thalia answers respectfully "Gather two of our most experienced Hunters and meet me in the clearing north of here" ordered Artemis.

Thalia bows to the goddess and quickly gathers Courtney and Phoebe and leads them to the clearing just as the Goddess of the Moon instructed upon reaching said clearing they noticed that Artemis had someone pinned to a tree her hunting knife against their throat.

Thalia glances at the individual and noticed it was a boy and she knew her leader did not approve of men.

As the four got closer she could make out a male trespasser's appearance and her heart skipped a beat; she knew that boy, long dark hair and equally dark eyes wearing a black bomber jacket with black jeans.

"Nico!" exclaimed Thalia clearly amazed to see him and here of all places.

Artemis looked at her lieutenant and back at the dark hair teen now known to be Nico.

"Nico?" The goddess said thinking aloud. "Nico, Di Angelo?" she asked the pinned child.

"Yes." He managed to mutter. Artemis knew Nico Di Angelo but couldn't remember how.

The Goddess of the Hunt released the boy and allowed him to stand and straighten himself out.

"Why are you hear Son of Hades?" The Moon Goddess asked. "To find you, Lady Artemis" states Nico with urgency in his voice.

Artemis notices it quickly "Why what has happened?" she inquires. "Lord Apollo is in danger, Aphrodite poisoned him with miasma!"

The moment Nico said that the look in Artemis's eyes change to one of morbid shock as it was very difficult to poison her brother due to the fact that he was the god of medicine for Zeus's sake.

"Are you sure about this young one?" Nico nodded curtly. Artemis eyed him for a moment then said "Thalia, we're going to Olympus, my brother is in danger."

Thalia nodded quietly knowing better to press her leader at this particular moment.

"Close your eyes everyone" Artemis commanded sternly and they all did so.

The Goddess of the Hunt took on her true immortal form and teleported herself along with all in the clearing disappearing in a flash of silver light.

Next stop Mount Olympus.

**[Scene shifts to Olympus]**

When they arrive on Olympus the first thing they notice is that all the god-lings and nymphs are running amok in pure panic.

Artemis and company scan the area to find the source and soon find it as Nico shouts "Look"pointing towards the horizon when they all focus on it they notice a billowing column of greenish black smoke, it seemed to be coming from the private palace section of Olympus; almost approximately where Apollo's palace is located.

Artemis and Nico take off at the same time sprinting towards the sun god's home.

Thalia and the other two Hunters quickly follow as they reach the marble white palace they noticed that Artemis had come to a dead stop her silver eyes resting on the smoldering ruins of Apollo's palace.

Nico was sitting on the ground with the same shocked look on his face.

Nico seemed to snap out of his stupor as he stood suddenly and raced towards the burning building.

Artemis also looked as if she'd come back to her senses ran and caught up with the son of Hades.

The Moon Goddess sensed her brother was close and then she spotted his blonde head underneath a large pile of rubble.

"Apollo!" Artemis shouted running towards him and slid up next to him.

Nico arrived seconds afterward he knelt down "We need to get him out of here."

Artemis nodded and started shifting the debris, after about an hour of moving large smoldering fragments of the palace's support system Apollo was almost free except for a large golden column that trapped the Lord of Music's left leg beneath it.

Artemis was getting frustrated she stood up and place her hand flat against the pillar and disintegrated it, turning it into a pile of golden dust.

They pulled the sun god from the ruins they carried him to Artemis's palace and laid the ailing Lord of Prophecy on a medical cot.

Courtney was the Hunt's present medic so she started treating his wounds, which took about two hours which put Phoebe in a foul mood she hated men with a passion and couldn't stand the sight of the Sun Lord or the Son of Hades but she knew to keep her mouth shut or Artemis would kill her.

After a while Courtney approach the Goddess of the Hunt "Lady Artemis, I've finished treating your twin's wounds you may see him now, just keep your voice low as he is asleep at the moment"

"Thank you Courtney you are a great credit to the Hunt" Artemis replied with full respect towards her camp's medic.

The Hunter blushed not used to getting personal compliments form her leader.

Artemis stood and entered the chamber where Courtney treated her brother; the sight that greeted her wasn't exactly pleasant as she noticed that Apollo's leg was bound in a cast and elevated, various bandages and wrappings covering wounds he had sustained.

The Goddess of the Moon allowed her eyes to rake over the rest of Apollo's form, she saw that his tanned chest was badly bruised and dried ichor stained his skin.

Artemis's eyes then darted to a chair against the chamber's wall which was currently occupied by the Son of Hades, the demigod was silently snoozing.

She wondered why he was here, did Nico Di Angelo have some relationship with her brother.

She decided to get the answer at another time she walks over and gently sits on the edge of the bed and looks at her brother a sad expression crosses her face.

"Apollo…how in the world did this happen" she asked herself.

Artemis's eyes move to the large window and see light emanating from the central palace that could only mean that a council had been called; the Huntress knew she'd get answers from the assailants and then make them pay dearly.

With that thought she stood up slowly so as not to wake her brother or the slumbering demigod behind her she turned her head to make sure Nico's eyes were closed and then scanned the rest of the chamber for any curious onlookers, she then makes uncharacteristic action, she leans down kisses her brother on his forehead before teleporting to the council chambers.

**[Setting shifts to the Council chamber]**

Artemis materializes in front of the doors to the throne room she takes a deep breath and pushes them open and enters.

She quickly realizes that all but two of the thrones were filled.

(Obviously hers and Apollo's) The Moon Goddess bows to Zeus before growing to her full godly height and taking her place upon her silver throne.

"Artemis, I wasn't sure you were going to make it" Hera said grudgingly. Artemis sent a death glare at the queen.

"Artemis where is Apollo, it's not like him to be late for a meeting" Zeus asked impatiently.

The Huntress then turned to face the king of the heavens "Father, can you not see billowing pillar of smoke in the distance"Artemis answered gesturing towards the window behind Hermes and Demeter.

Hermes and Demeter get up and rush to the window before Hermes drops his winged helm in shock.

"I thought the wood nymphs were having a bonfire" Hermes said clearly not understanding what was going on.

"The reason for Apollo's absence is that his palace was attacked by someone." Artemis said flatly.

"According to my sources he was poisoned before the attack"

They all looked at the Huntress with disbelief. "It would have to be someone powerful to poison the Lord of Medicine." Poseidon said grimly the other Olympians nodded in agreement.

"Who is this source Artemis?" Aphrodite asked in her sugar-coated voice.

"The Son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo" Artemis answers.

Hades looked puzzled "How would he know that?" the Lord of Wealth asked.

"I believe he was acting as dear Apollo's confidant after that painful argument a few hours ago" replied Athena thoughtfully.

Artemis didn't know that little tidbit of information it would explain why the boy was hanging around. "Why would he do that for the brat?" Ares asked not understanding what confidant was.

"Ares do you even know what a confidant is?" Poseidon asked looking at the God of War.

"A confidant is someone you can freely express your emotions to without shame." Demeter explained

"Yes like Thalia and I" Artemis elaborated a pleasant smile graced her face.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Athena who understands immediately that the Goddess of the Hunt was happy that someone had taking a real liking to her annoying twin brother.

"Artemis did Nico say who attacked him" the Goddess of the Moon nodded "He said" she paused her silver eyes flash with anger

"It was…APHRODITE!" Artemis roars suddenly standing her silver bow in hand; she lets loose a silver arrow that zings by the Love Goddess's head.

The other Olympians were totally shocked by this turn of events.

**[Line Break]**

Back in Artemis's palace, in the chamber where Apollo was resting the young son of Hades had awoken by the door opening Phoebe and Courtney had entered the room to change Apollo's dressings.

Courtney began with the nasty cut on his chest when her skin came in contact with his the Sun God groaned faintly as his eyelids slowly opened.

"Where am I" came Apollo's hoarse voice. "In Lady Artemis's palace"Courtney answered gently

"Arty's palace? Where is Artemis?" the Sun Lord inquired

"In the council" Apollo paled at that statement "Hopefully Aphrodite and Ares were smart enough to miss tonight"

chuckled Apollo lightly. The others laughed at the statement but the laughter was halted by a colossal explosion from the central palace.

Apollo glances out and sees a large silver mushroom cloud rising above the council chambers.

"Oh boy, sister is pissed" Apollo tries to get out of bed but Nico puts his hand on the god's shoulder effectively stopping him

"Lord Apollo, you shouldn't move your wounds will reopen" the Son of Hades says kindly.

"A confidant is a best friend and friends don't let friends make bad decisions"

Apollo looked at him for moment and nodded; slowly leaning back into a resting position.

Courtney and Phoebe's eyes widen watching a proud god take instructions from a half-blood.

Nico proceeded to prove yet again he was different from any half-blood he'd met to date by taking a moist cloth from the bowl on the bedside table touching it to his own skin to test how warm it was; he seemed to think it was at an acceptable temperature than began to dab the gash on the sun god's chest, cleaning it.

Phoebe was shocked to see a man who knew how to care for the wounded.

Nico turned around and pulled out a corked beaker out of his black bomber jacket which was situated on the back of the chair he dozed off in.

The beaker was filled with Nectar; he carried it for emergencies because it was only toxic to demigods who ingested too much but the godly beverage could be used in small increments for medicinal purposes.

He uncorked the beaker a dribbled a little on the gash which the sun god winced but the Nectar started to work its magic slowly but surely healing the lesion.

Apollo looked at Nico for a moment before speaking

"Thanks Nico…for everything" Apollo said with a small smile on his face.

Nico looked the God of Poetry in the eyes and replied "No problem it's what friends do"

Apollo nodded "What friends do."

The sun god had never had an interaction like this with anyone, not even Artemis; bless her immortal soul.

**[Meanwhile back in the throne room]**

Aphrodite and Ares now lay unconscious from Artemis lashing out after they admitted to attacking her brother's palace.

She now sits on her throne waiting for whatever is coming next.

"Artemis was knocking them out really necessary?" Hera asked in bored tone.

The Huntress gave Hera the evil eye before responding "They deserve worse! If it wasn't bad enough that Ares exterminated his half-bloods but Aphrodite then attacking and poisoning Apollo…in his own home.

Hera looked stunned by her stepdaughter's statements.

The queen of heaven was about to respond when Artemis cut her off "And if that wasn't appalling enough they feel the need to beat him to a pulp and destroy his palace" The Moon Goddess stated her form glowing with silver light.

"You're supposed to fight with honor Ares, attack an individual who is incapable of defending himself in not honorable in the least."

Zeus was watching with amusement but then Hera said something she'd regret.

"Apollo deserved what he got if you ask me, a true punishment for the man who dare sire a child with another woman while married." The Marriage Goddess stated firmly.

When she made that statement there was a flash of three different lights; silver, light blue and black; Artemis, Hermes and to the surprise of the council Hades were standing front of the queen prepared to strike her

Artemis had her bow notched with an arrow, Hermes staff turns into a giant cattle prod and Hades had a stygian iron sword pointed at Hera.

"Don't you dare insult my brother in that way again Lady Hera" Artemis snarled fiercley.

"Or you'll be subjected the pain of a thousand burning suns" threatened a gruff yet cheery voice from behind them.

The council gasps collectively as Artemis turns around to see who made the threat and her silver eyes go wide; before her stands the battered and bruised form of Apollo himself, the sun god was smiling warmly at her while she was speechless.

The Lord of Music had definitely seen better days; he was cut, scrapped and bruised all over, medical wraps could be seen beneath his golden Greek tunic but most visible of all was the cast on his left leg and the fact he was supported by crutches.

Artemis soon snaps out of her shocked state and rushes towards her brother and throws her arms around him, pulling the injured god into a bear hug but lessens her grip when she hears Apollo grunt in pain

"Oops, sorry about that Brother; I'm just glad to see you're all right"

The Sun Lord pats Artemis gingerly on the back "Don't worry about it Arty, I'm happy to see you too"

Artemis pulls back and takes in his appearance for the first time since he arrived and gasps

"Apollo h-how are you even in here right now?" Apollo smiles weakly

"That Son of Hades is quite the friend, and it helps to be God of Medicine, I heal quicker than most"

He then puts his hand to his chest for a moment to catch his breath.

"Truth be told" the sun god continued "I shouldn't be out of bed, but I couldn't let you face Ares, Hera and Aphrodite on your own."

Artemis seemed shocked but she then inspect Apollo's body more closely and as it turned out the sunny idiot was right the Moon Goddess could tell Apollo was barely standing, looking like he could collapse at any minute.

"Arty, do you think you could help me over to my throne?" the sun god asks faintly, his head bowed confirming his weakened state.

Artemis nodded and helped her brother hobble over to his seat.

Once seated Apollo sighs happily as weight is taken off his leg as Artemis takes her throne next to his.

She keeps one eye trained on him just in case, while she trains her eye on Hera watching; The Goddess of the Hunt knew this opportunity was to ripe for the devious queen of heaven to pass up so Hera would make her move soon.

"Uncle Hades, I didn't think you were too fond of me…why did you defend me?" Apollo inquired of the Lord of the Dead.

Hades thought about it "Even though I live in Hell, that does not mean I wish for my son to be miserable, but keep in mind nephew that if you hurt him…I know where you live."

Hades responded coolly. The sun god gulped audibly, having Hades as an enemy wasn't good for anyone.

The council resumed its usual pace and Apollo quickly found himself dozing off; energy spent.

Artemis noticed and stood up took her brother's hand and teleported back to her palace where she helped him lay down on the bed in medical chamber.

Once situated on the soft surface Apollo quietly spoke "I sent Nico home, he was exhausted from today's events"

Artemis nodded "Artemis, are you okay with me staying here?" Apollo asked peacefully.

The Moon Goddess's eyes softened "For now…yes I don't trust Hera with you in this state" Apollo nodded in understanding.

"Brother, whatever you have with the young Son of Hades keep it strong and don't abuse it" Artemis stated gently smoothing her brothers hair.

"I must return to my Hunters, rest here for now" With that Artemis walked out of the room and shut the door; before she left her palace the Goddess of the Hunt waved her hand and armed the security system. "That should protect him until I return" she murmured to herself.

Artemis then turned and walked down the steps once at the bottom she turns and looks one last time at the palace, praying to the creator that Apollo remains safe; after a minute or two she turns, reveals her true form and teleports back to her camp with no idea what Hera has planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter IV**

**[Two weeks later, at Camp Half-Blood]**

Time was certainly a mysterious thing; it was hard to believe that Apollo's whole ordeal occurred almost two weeks ago.

Nico and the Lord of Poetry had become very close, for once in his godly existence; Apollo listened to his sister's advice and really endeavored to keep his relationship with the Son of Hades as strong as possible.

In the last two weeks Apollo had visited Nico at Camp which actually impressed the half-blood and that was saying something since it was really hard to impress the Son of Hades.

Apollo's injuries were healing, true he still needed crutches but he was quickly regaining his former radiance.

It was on a warm Thursday night that Apollo appeared in his usual manner and proceeded towards the Hades cabin but when arrived he saw that there was note taped to the door he limped up to the door and took the note it read:

_ "Apollo, meet me in the forest near Zeus's Fist. -Nico" _The sun god turned on heel and vanished and reappeared in the woods "Nico!" he calls. "Up here."

Apollo looks in the direction of the teen and discovered him lounging on a large branch near the top of a great oak tree.

The Lord of Music shook his head and settled himself down against the tree trunk; put his arms behind his head and relaxed.

They both sat in silence for a moment before Apollo spoke "I have this nagging feeling."

He said quietly looking at the reclining demigod above him. "Nagging feeling? About what?" Nico asked his dark eyes scanning the stars.

"It has been two weeks now and Hera has yet to make her move, with me in this condition; she'll never have a more opportune moment."

Apollo explained watching his sister's moon in the sky, casting an ethereal silver glow.

"Humph! If she tries something, I'll gut her like a trout!" Nico replied confidently.

Apollo chuckled at the half-blood's audacity "That would be technically impossible Nico."

Nico looked down at the god and then felt something approaching, the half-blood leapt from the branch and landed next to the relaxing Sun Lord.

Apollo's smile vanished when he saw the look on Nico's face.

Whatever was approaching it was big and it wasn't friendly. "Stay here Apollo" Nico stated "I'll investigate" The Lord of Prophecy looked at the demigod for a moment and then put his hand to his chest; when he pulled it away there was and orb of golden light in his hand "Here take this with you, I have a bad feeling about this"

The orb of light levitated up a few inches and then zoomed up to Nico and then turned into a medallion, landing in Nico's hand.

The Son of Hades looked at the trinket and then at the sun god with quizzical look on his face.

"What's this for?" asked Nico now examining the medallion. "It's for emergencies" the god explained "Like I said I have a bad feeling about this."

Nico nodded and pocketed the medallion "I'll be back in a flash" Apollo acknowledged with a thumbs up as the Son of Hades disappeared into the forest.

Nico ran at a blinding speed as a foreboding sense of danger began to overtake his senses.

He came up to a clearing and finally saw what he had sensed earlier.

In front of the demigod stood a Minotaur and a big one at that

"So you're what I've been sensing romping around out here." Nico said with a hint of humor in his voice since Minotaurs were fairly simple to dispatch.

The son of death soon notices that he is surrounded by about ten extremely large minotaurs.

"Di Immortals!" Nico curses under his breath and draws his stygian iron blade.

They all charge at once but Nico sees it coming and shadow travels causing them all to crash into each other. "You idiots are going have to be faster than that" Nico says stepping out of the shadow of a tree.

Nico rolls under a high strike from his one of his adversaries and clouts his sword into the upper thigh of a gargantuan Minotaur which roars in pain.

The Son of Hades proved that he was no push over he managed to dispatch three of them quickly enough.

He hears a loud roar and wheels around; raises his sword to defend but was a little too slow and caught a large hoof in the gut.

He his sent hurtling into a nearby boulder which cracks from the force; Nico staggers to his feet and is sure his right shoulder is dislocated if not fractured.

He readies his sword as three of the remaining monsters charge at him which with a few graceful and skillful moves he destroys them.

Nico looks up at the five lingering Minotaurs and prepares for a charge but just as he is about to make his move all five begin to glow a bright shade of white and start melding together for a few moments Nico was awestruck but regains his senses quickly as the bull-men merge together and transform into a single figure.

The half-blood sees that this figure is a woman, with long brown hair and devious blue eyes.

She is wearing a simple white ancient Greek dress and golden sandals.

At first Nico didn't know who she was but once he caught sight of her scheming cobalt eyes he realized it was Hera, the queen of heaven herself.

"Hera!" he whispered ominously. The woman now identified as Hera grinned maliciously

"Well hello spawn of Hades, I hope this isn't a bad time" the goddess states tauntingly.

Nico is unsure of how to react; he had never had a real interaction with the goddess of marriage.

Nico adjusted his stance so as not to give the Olympian queen any openings; not that she needed it, Hera could destroy him with a mere thought.

"No offence Lady Hera but why are you here" the demigod questioned although he already knew the answer.

"Ares and Aphrodite managed to get to Artemis quite nicely; I was thinking it was about time to get the ball rolling.

" Hera said deviously. Nico had no idea what she was talking about "What do you mean?"Nico asked in fear for his immortal cousin.

"Haven't you guessed I was the true mastermind behind the attack on Apollo's palace."

The goddess answered simply. For a few moments the Son of Hades was still and then unrestrained rage tore through the demigod

"THAT WAS YOU!" the half-blood roared before charging at a speed only demigods could manage.

The young teen swung his stygian iron sword with all the strength he had left but Hera caught the blade as if it were a twig.

The godly queen then swung a punch with all the might the goddess could muster and nailed the Son of Hades square in the chest, the impressive impact sent the demigod sailing through the air and into the lake.

Nico tried to get up but his body was shutting down.

Then there was a flash of white light and Hera appeared, towering above the collapsed demigod.

Hera smiled her set of pearly whites glistening in the quickly brightening sky while she pulled back her arm preparing for a final blow.

Nico's eyes widen as he witnesses this, Hera was going to kill him and in affect hurt Apollo.

Nico was usually calm and collected but not right now as he began silently praying to the gods that someone would stop the rampaging queen and just as he sent the plea a bright yellow glow began emanating from his pocket more specifically from a certain medallion.

As Hera's death blow was inches away from the boy's chest the attack stopped abruptly; Nico and Hera both looked to see a strong tanned hand firmly holding the peacock goddess's arm.

"Hello stepmother, I would appreciate it if you didn't kill my friend" Apollo snarled coldly.

Hera's eye flashed with fury "Well if it isn't my husband's bastard son" the marriage goddess retorts.

The Sun Lord's eyes begin to flicker with horrible rage but he kept himself under control "If you are trying to infuriate me dearest stepmother, as God of Truth I feel it is my sworn duty to inform you that you are failing miserably." Apollo replies honestly with a mischievous smile gracing his features.

The Olympian queen was not amused "You won't be so smug after this" Hera then pulls out a very jagged and nasty looking black crystal and then with mind numbing speed thrusts said crystal into the sun god's stomach.

His bright blue eyes widen as an ear-splitting and blood curdling scream that escapes the Lord of Music's throat and rips through the air.

It was obviously heard throughout the camp because many came running to the source of the scream at the front of the stampede was Percy Jackson the Son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase a daughter of Athena and Will Solace one of Apollo's only surviving sons as well as Chiron the ages old hero trainer.

When they arrived Will Solace's face was blank, his mind in a state of morbid shock as has Queen Hera tortured his father.

Percy and Annabeth saw Apollo trying to fight back but his weaken state was becoming a major hindrance. The jet black crystal seemed to be send jolts of dark electricity through the sun god's body.

They all gasped when Apollo stumbled back as he was losing his footing.

As the Lord of Prophecy staggered Will Solace inhaled sharply as Apollo's whole form began to flicker; Solace realized what it was and notched an arrow and fired it straight at the Marriage Goddess but she blasted it and him away with a thought.

Apollo continued to howl in pain as the black crystal seemed to have attached itself to the god's body. But everything stopped when the crystal suddenly shattered with a black and silver flash

when everyone looked closer they saw none other than Nico Di Angelo standing in front of the reeling sun god who'd collapsed gasping for breath his flickering form returning to normal.

They looked at the Son of Hades amazed, he was bleeding from multiple places and his right shoulder appeared injured his dark sword glinting in a romantic fashion.

"Not on my watch Queen Hera!" Nico shouts with every emotion he was feeling most powerful of all was hate and contempt.

"You were trying to destroy him weren't you" The Son of Hades stated through gritted teeth.

Hera smiled deviously "That was the intention but, the effect I'm seeing now is much more appropriate I think.

" Hera taunted looking at the collapsed sun god with unyielding hatred as she disappeared with a flash of white light.

The Son of Hades wheeled around so fast he gave himself a head rush and then ran to his immortal friend's side; Will, Percy, Annabeth and Chiron right behind him.

"Apollo, are you alright" Nico asked as the god opened his eyes slowly and gave him a what-do-you-think look.

Nico looked into the Sun Lord's eyes and saw the first sign of what Hera meant.

Apollo's eyes had lost their godly glow and his hair no longer looked to be spun of gold but dirty blonde almost brown.

Nico's eyes got as wide as dinner plates "Oh no!" Annabeth gasped from behind him Nico knew she must've put it together too.

"What's with all the shocked looks" Apollo asked weakly while wincing from the residual pain. "Lord Apollo…I don't know how to say this but…"

**(bum-bum-bum! Oh no a cliff hanger what do you think Hera did to Apollo please Review and sorry for the typo in the author's note I meant chapter 4)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter V:**

"What's with all the shocked looks" Apollo asked weakly while wincing from the residual pain.

"Lord Apollo…I don't know how to say this but…" Nico said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"But what?" asked the sun god his eyebrow arching towards his hair line.

"I think you've lost your immortal power" Nico stated in the same startlingly calm voice.

"My immortal power?" Apollo's blue eyes widen a little "You mean…I'm a…a…mortal"

Nico nodded his head Annabeth knelt by Apollo's side and shows him his reflection in a small pocket mirror she had.

The sun god let out a sharp gasp when he saw his image; he noticed his appearance had changed he was a little younger than he was before the attack, he was about Nico's age to be precise. "What the Hades did that wicked harpy do to me?" Apollo muttered to himself.

"I believe it was a crystal from the void of Chaos." Annabeth says going over the image of the black crystal in her head. "You mean an Abyss Crystal" Chiron corrected the daughter of Athena "I thought as much, only an Abyss Crystal has the power to turn a god into a mortal.

" Chiron looked a little closer at the now mortal Apollo. "Lord Apollo, I believe that it may be best that you leave the camp since you're a mortal now it will be harder for Lady Hera to track you."

Apollo looked at Chiron and nodded in understanding, Apollo may like to play dumb most times but he was no idiot in fact his wisdom was second only to Athena's. "Alright but how do I fit in, I'll stick out like sore thumb in this get up" the former god gesturing at his traditional Greek attire. Will Solace had disappeared into his cabin and came back with typical apparel of New York teen. Will gave his father the clothes and ushered him towards the bathrooms to change. When he emerged Will handed him his crutches and he clomped his way to the others.

"I think we should take you into town next so you can get an idea of how to behave." Apollo grinned despite the circumstances; he always wanted to know firsthand what mortals deal with everyday.

"Yeah good idea!" Apollo said happily. Nico chuckled at his cousin as he looked to the sky wondering how get a once almighty god to behave correctly.

**[Meanwhile in a mountain forest, just south of the Catskill Mountain range]**

Artemis and her Hunters were stationed near the foot of a mountain. Thalia and Phoebe were sitting on the bank of a small creek fishing when a sudden dimming of the sun caused them to look up.

They look at each other and quickly stand, taking off towards Artemis' tent. When they arrive Thalia approaches her Lady's pavilion "Lady Artemis, are you in there?" "No, I'm right here" Artemis responds from behind them completely startling the two huntresses.

"My apologies Thalia, Phoebe I didn't mean to scare you" The Moon Goddess apologized "What did you need my sisters-in-arms" Phoebe nodded encouraging Thalia to speak. "My Lady" Thalia begins "Did you notice that your brother's sun is a lot dimmer than usual" Artemis looks at them for few moments then turns her attention to the golden orb in the sky.

Just as her lieutenant reported the sun was a lot dimmer than normal. She then tried sending a telepathic message but when it didn't get through like it normally does Artemis gasps. "Phoebe, Thalia you stay here I must find Apollo and learn what's wrong."

Artemis instructed before vanishing in a flash of silver light. The last place she sensed her brother was Camp Half-Blood so that is where she was headed.

The Goddess of the Hunt rematerializes outside the Big House, she scans the area, her glowing silver eyes seeking out her brother's godly aura but couldn't detect it. "Where is he" Artemis muttered to herself, she proceeds to the Big House. She immediately sought out Chiron as he would give her the whole truth. "Chiron, have you by chance seen Apollo?" Artemis inquires of the centaur.

"Ah, Lady Artemis I figured you'd show up sooner or later" Chiron greeted the Maiden Goddess

"As for your twin brother, it seems that he and Nico Di Angelo were attacked by Queen Hera" The Moon Goddess nodded because this was nothing unexpected because Hera would've been mad to pass up a chance like this.

"The queen managed to get an Abyss Crystal from the void of Chaos" At that statement Artemis blanched quite visibly

"You mean he's gone?" the Huntress said as her heart was breaking as she knew that the Abyss Crystal could destroy a god if they were exposed to it for too long. "No, No My Lady" Chiron amended quickly "Lord Apollo is still alive but the crystal neutralized his godly power; including his immortality" Artemis sighed with relief before the rest of the information sunk in "So he is a mortal now?" The goddess questioned Chiron nodded and then the gravity of the situation hits her "Oh this is not good, if he's mortal now Hera won't stop until he lies dead" Artemis looks up and once again scans the area for any sign of Apollo.

"My Lady, Nico Di Angelo, Percy Jackson and Will Solace took him into the city to teach him how to behave like a mortal." Chiron explains as Artemis nods. "That will not be too difficult; he and Hermes spend more time in the mortal world than any other god" Chiron knew there was too much truth in that to be denied.

The ages old centaur then asked "Lady Artemis, what should we do?" the goddess was silent for a moment before she replied "I must inform the council unfortunately" Artemis looked at Apollo's table; a pang of sorrow rose up inside the goddess but she pushed away like she normally does but then an idea came to her, she knew how to trick the queen into busting herself but it would require doing something that would cause Apollo to be awfully furious with her; however it had to be done.

"Be prepared for a monumental storm Chiron, I'm off to Olympus" Chiron had a look of fear as he nodded and averted his eyes because Artemis revealed her true immortal form and teleported to Olympus.

**[Back with Nico and company]**

Nico, Percy and Will had taken Apollo into the city to educate him in the ways of mortal life. They were walking down the street when the sun god asked something that had bugging him all day "Hey, Nico if I'm completely mortal does that mean I have to go to school?" Nico stopped and thought while Percy and Will busted out laughing at the thought of the once proud Lord of Prophecy wearing a school uniform.

"I think so" Nico answered "We'll need to think of a convincing cover story though" Will flinch but Percy started thinking and a suddenly shouted "I got it!" This acquired him a few strange looks from passersby "What" the other three asked in unison. "Well from the way Lord Apollo looks now, how old would you say he is?"

Will took a step back and gave his father the once over and responded "He looks about Nico's age" Nico and Percy nodded in agreement. "What I was thinking was this; we enroll Will as well as Apollo and say that Apollo is Will's younger brother." Nico looked astounded simply because that idea actually made sense; the older Son of Poseidon wasn't known for his quick wits.

Apollo needless to say didn't like the idea of being younger brother but even he knew better than to argue. However Nico sensed his friend's displeasure "I know you don't like the idea, but it's the best way to keep you hidden" The Son of Hades stated with a sympathetic tone.

Apollo knew it was true so he swallowed his pride. "Well now that that's settled we better get movin' and sign me and dad up" Will said his southern accent creeping into the statement. "Luckily it ain't too late in the year, new arrivals won't come off as odd" Percy and Nico nodded; Apollo agreed too albeit grudgingly. They walked towards the nearest high school but little did they know a storm was about to start brewing.

**[Scene shifts to Mount Olympus] **

Artemis had arrived on Olympus and was making her way to the council chambers, nothing but anger radiating off of her. She composed herself before walking up the marble stairs and pushing open the large doors.

When she entered the throne room Artemis instantly spied Zeus and Hera sitting upon their thrones intensely conversing, they hadn't noticed the Goddess of the Hunt yet. Artemis continued her stride forward until she was standing right in front of the King and Queen of Heaven.

"Ahem" Artemis cleared her throat catching the attention of Zeus and his devious wife. "Well hello Artemis, to what do we owe the pleasure of your rare and unrequired visit?" inquired the Lord of the Sky.

The Moon Goddess eyed Hera warily as she spoke "I'm here to address a recent event my lord" "And what would that event be daughter?" Zeus asked in his thunderous voice.

"Did you know your beloved queen was the mastermind behind the attack on my brother's palace?" The Huntress questioned her father.

Zeus observed her for a few moments he then replies "What proof do you have that she was the culprit" "I have the spoken accounts from Chiron, he told me the Lady Hera admitted to conceiving the original plan" Artemis answers back now glaring at Hera

"If that wasn't enough" the goddess continued "Your beloved wife managed to get a hold of an Abyss Crystal from the Void of Chaos; she used it in an attempt to kill Apollo!" Zeus was literally shocked he could tell by her daughter's tone that she wasn't kidding.

"However her plan seems to have failed" The Sky Lord stated in a relieved voice "Yes, it did fail Father but another effect ensued…I'm afraid Apollo is no longer a god." Artemis said now looking at her feet, her body shaking.

"You mean he is mortal now?" Zeus asked wanting confirmation. The Moon Goddess nodded mutely.

"Make your way to your throne Artemis, I shall summon the council…and Hades too since he will know how to reverse the effect"

Zeus instructed as he snapped his fingers as Hermes appeared. "You rang Lord Zeus" asked Hermes bowing to the king. "Yes, summon the rest of the council."

The Lord of Travel nodded curtly and tapped his bag and not even a second afterward the other Olympians appeared on their thrones.

Artemis grew to her full godly height and took her place upon her silver throne; next to her brother's currently empty gold one.

She then hears Athena speak "Why have you summoned us so abruptly Father" the wisdom goddess questioned.

"A very serious matter has come to my attention, a matter that requires immediate action."

All the present deities except for Artemis of course, had confused expressions of their faces. "Hey, where's Sunshine, shouldn't he be here?" Ares asked gruffly.

"I suspect he is the reason we were called, am I right brother?" Poseidon stated looking at the Sky God, said Olympian nodded.

"It has come to my attention that Apollo was attacked by Hera early this morning" The other gods exchanged looks with each other

"He was attacked with an Abyss Crystal" Zeus continued as the others gasp. "An Abyss Crystal, those are only found in the Void of Chaos" Hermes exclaimed worriedly

"She could've killed him or worse" Hephaestus croaked, angrily looking at his mother.

"As a matter of fact she did try to kill him, but failed" Artemis said looking at the godly blacksmith.

"But a different effect occured, the crystal neutralized his immortal powers. "You mean Glowstick is a mortal now?" Aphrodite asked sweetly.

Artemis' silver eyes flash angrily "His name is Apollo!" the Huntress snarled "Not some nickname you came up with"

"Enough Artemis" commanded Zeus in a slightly irritated tone.

Hera then whispers something to the Sky Lord. "My wife has a point Artemis, a spoken account even if it does come from someone as reliable as Chiron, isn't enough for the council to pass judgment"

Artemis' had an expression on her face the suggested she tasted something foul.

"We need viable proof of a deed and that can only come from two sources: number one, the victim or number two, the accused" The Sky God explained albeit grudgingly.

The Goddess of the Hunt looked incredulously at her father "Father, what more proof do you want?" Artemis questioned her eyes burning into his.

"If my brother could be here; he would be" Zeus was starting to get very agitated. "I'm sorry Artemis, but unless you can find away to get Hera to admit to her crime, the council cannot pass a verdict" boomed the King of Heaven with absolute finality.

Artemis was hoping Chiron's description would be enough to convict the dastardly queen but that was not the case at all which means she had to play her ace in the hole; Artemis had to do this in a way that seemed accidental.

She mentally steeled herself before she spoke "I understand Father, I'm just worried about Apollo" The Moon Goddess said in what she hoped was a vulnerable voice.

Zeus noticed Artemis' tone and softened a wee bit "I truly am sorry Artemis, but you know the Ancient Laws I cannot act without concrete evidence"

The Goddess of Virginity nodded while looking at her feet. Now was her chance, if this worked Hera would bust herself.

Artemis faked a far away expression, as if lost in thought and then allowed her silver eyes to flash brightly as though she just thought of something important. She feigned a gasp of shock.

"I could do that" she said quietly but the chamber had been so silent that you could hear a pin drop so everyone heard the Moon Goddess's exclamation.

"I'm sorry Artemis but what could you do?" Hermes asked curiously. Artemis looked at Hermes and replied "I figured that since my brother is mortal now, there is no way he can protect his remaining demigod"

At those words the council shouted "WHAT!" "You mean you know who his last half-blood is?" Aphrodite asked a little too quickly which gained her some sour looks from her fellow Olympians.

Artemis simply nodded "Of course I know who he is, Apollo is my twin brother; his half-bloods are incredibly important to him that is why none of them spend more than one night in the Hermes Cabin."

The Huntress sighed "After I learned what Ares and Aphrodite did to his children and then Apollo himself I became hell bent on finding out who my remaining nephew is, so my dear brother could protect him."

Athena, the wise goddess she is understood immediately "You plan to protect the child in Apollo's place" the Goddess of Architecture stated looking at her half-sister.

Artemis inclined her head "Right on target, as always Athena" She grinned.

"So?" Aphrodite encouraged. "So, what?" Artemis asked while silently cheering in her mind. "Who is this lingering half-blood" The Goddess of the Hunt glared at Aphrodite "Like I'm going to tell you" Hera spoke up for the first time since the others had been summoned

"Artemis, as queen I hear by order you to tell the council who this boy is?" The Moon Goddess looked at Hera with so much hate in her eyes that it was hardly even contained

. However Artemis knew she couldn't disobey a direct order from the queen, at least not with everyone watching. She groaned defiantly

"My brother is going to kill me for this but his final demigod is someone very special to the hearts of many, many mortals."

Artemis fidgeted uncomfortably before continuing "Let me tell you that he is seventeen and the reason Apollo hasn't claimed him is because the disappearance of this child would cause a huge uproar"

The entire council listened with rapt attention "Those of you who are familiar with mortal pop culture will know him or at least will have heard his name before…"

The Moon Goddess took a deep breath and said the name "…his name…is…Justin…Bieber." The other Olympians were still for a few minutes before Athena spoke up again

"Justin Bieber? Isn't he that world famous singer" she asked questioningly as she hated not knowing something.

"Yes" Artemis responded with a sad moan. "Father Zeus, may I be dismissed now; I must tell my brother of what I just did."

Zeus thought about it before nodding with that she stood up and gave a parting bow and disappeared with burst of silver light.

"Lady Hera, why did you do that?" Hermes asked angrily glaring at his stepmother. "Did what Hermes, I don't quite follow?" Hera responded.

"Why did you force her to divulge the half-blood's name?" The Lord of Merchants inquired knowing that Apollo would be very upset with Artemis.

"She was being stubborn is all, Apollo is known for his flirtatious ways" Hera retorted offensively before adding "He is an illegitimate child that is why the happiness of marriage eludes him." Hermes glowered at her with rage sparking in his eyes.

The other deities looked angrily at Hera, even Aphrodite looked appalled by that statement because that would mean the queen had been interfering in her realm of domain.

Aphrodite then saw the all too familiar devious glint in Hera's eyes.

The Goddess of Love quickly realized that Hera was planning something awful, most likely involving Apollo's final demigod.

Aphrodite then sent a telepathic message to Artemis "_Be ready Artemis, Queen Hera is planning something bad."_ What was surprising is that Artemis answered back "_I know, I know" _

**[So chapter 5 is done, what do you think the wicked peacock is planning, and as I promised here is the first paragraph from my new Apollo and Artemis story "Abduction" tell me if a Justin x Artemis element should be added cause I think it would be good]**

**Abduction Preview**

**It was a warm spring night and Joshua Walker is lying on his back in the middle of a forest clearing, the moon shone down giving it a dramatic and awe inspiring view. **

**Joshua was a typical fourteen-year-old except for the fact that he was a demigod meaning one of his parents is a mortal and the other is a god; more specifically a certain god of the sun.**

** During the second war with the Titans most of Apollo's half-blood children had died and only 12 had managed to survive.**

** By the war's end the God of War, Ares took a vast dislike of the sun god and indirectly killed off all but one of the remaining demigods.**

** To protect his final son, Apollo decided to hide the boy's presence from the entirety of Olympus due to the fact the Ares was only half of the problem the other half was Zeus.**

** Apollo remembered all too well the fate of Asclepius, his very first demigod since he was powerful.**

** Joshua was even more powerful than Asclepius; his mother was actually a demigod herself a daughter of Athena no less and his father being a full god and an Olympian at that made him 25 percent mortal and 75 percent god.**

** Looking at him you would never be able to tell, his dark brown hair and deep blue eyes beautifully framed his face, his height was reasonable for a teen his age. Joshua possessed amazing skill with a bow and arrow, he possessed healing powers that rivaled Asclepius but he also acquired quite a profound power; he had inherited prophetic abilities to such a degree he equaled Apollo's Oracle as a seer.**

** Clearly Joshua was Apollo's most well endowed son.**

**[So what do you think, Please Read and Review both stories because if you don't I'll do something horrible to Justin(just kidding), and for any female readers I really have no ill will for Mr. Bieber; I actually like the guy myself ****(cause he's a good person)****]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter VI:**

**[Scene begins in the forest near the Hunt's camp]**

Artemis is now racing through the trees and underbrush to reach her Hunters quickly.

"Hunters! Hunters! Assemble!" she called and almost instantaneously

Thalia, Phoebe and the rest of the Hunters gather.

"Yes Lady Artemis" Thalia responded

"We need to locate two people; Apollo and his unclaimed half-blood"

"We're one step ahead of you my Lady" Phoebe said proudly puffing out her chest.

"We managed to find Lord Apollo in order to keep tabs on him"

Artemis looked like she had just won the lottery

"Where is he?" Artemis asked hoping to at least see her brother be for all hell broke loose.

"We found him walking out of a high school in the city"

Thalia stated Phoebe snickered "It seems Percy Jackson finally had a good idea"

Thalia giggled silently before a warning glare from Artemis shut her up.

"We need to find him"

The Huntress said as Thalia and Phoebe nodded.

"He should be in the schoolyard right now" With that Artemis, Phoebe and Thalia race towards the city in search of Apollo.

**[Scene shifts to Harlem Central High School]**

Apollo, Nico and Will we're sitting on a set of bleachers observing the school's varsity baseball team practicing for an upcoming game.

Percy was summoned back to camp by Chiron so he left sooner than he wanted.

Nico watched as a tall 11th grade boy hit the incoming fast ball with such force it flew into the outfield and almost over the barrier fence.

Will wasn't actually sitting on the bleachers he was napping in the shade underneath them.

Apollo was sitting next to Nico with an acoustic guitar that Percy had lent him as a lyre would stand out too much.

As much as the Lord of Music wanted his lyre this was a close enough.

He was strumming the instrument as if he had been playing for years.

The son of Hades began dosing off in the sun light but was woken when a dark haired girl walked up and stood in the path of the sun's rays.

Nico quickly realized that the girl wasn't looking at him she was looking at the now humanized god.

Apollo hadn't noticed the girl yet; he was too busy playing his beautiful music.

"You are really good at that" the girl complimented with a big smile.

Apollo looked up with a startled look, since he had been so absorbed in his guitar playing that he hadn't registered her presence. He recovers quickly

"You really think I'm good?" the blonde teen asked.

The girl nodded with fervor.

"You really have talent" the sun god blushed profusely

"My name is Tifa by the way, what's yours?"

Apollo didn't answer because he was completely awed by her beauty, her luscious chocolate brown hair that reached down her back; perfectly sized eyes and her body had him mentally drooling.

"Um hello, Earth to blonde guitar guy" the girl now known as Tifa said attempting to break the former god out of his stupor.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry…what did you say?" Tifa shook her head as Nico silently chortled to himself.

"I said my name is Tifa, what's yours?"

"I'm Apollo, Apollo Solace" he responded with a little bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"Apollo huh?" Tifa answered

"Like the Greek god right" she continued thoughtfully.

"Yeah just like that" Apollo said lightly.

"So are you one of the new kids?" Tifa asked sitting down next to the light haired teen

"Yeah, my older brother and I were just enrolled today; the principal said I could sit in on some of the classes to get a feel of what it's like here but I will officially start tomorrow"the ex-god explained in a conversational tone.

"Oh and this is Nico Di Angelo, my cousin he also enrolled today."

Tifa nodded "Well I would watch out for the Juniors and Seniors they have a vendetta with freshmen like yourselves"

"Hey Tifa, who's that you're with" inquired a young girl with short raven colored hair.

"A new kid who'll be starting tomorrow Yuffie" Tifa answered

"We have to go, you know chemistry class" Tifa groans "I hate that class, Mr. Mick never slows down"The shapely teen turned to Apollo with a smile

"See you tomorrow Apollo"Tifa stated with a flirtatious wink.

The blonde teen's tan cheeks turn an intense crimson color.

"You look adorable when you blush, did you know that?" Tifa asked in the same coy manner and then she turned and walked away.

As she left Apollo placed a hand on his chest; right above his heart which was fluttering madly.

The blonde turned and sauntered over to Nico and Will who had woken up sometime earlier.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Will questioned with his southern drawl.

"A wonderful girl" Apollo answered dreamily.

"Apollo, are you okay?" Nico asked with one dark eyebrow arched in a curious manner.

"Yes seriously brother, are you alright" requested a voice from behind them making them all jump.

They all reorient their bodies as see none other than Artemis standing in front of them; her silver eye shimmering with relief.

Thalia and Phoebe were standing a few paces behind her.

"Arty!" Apollo yelled excitedly and tripped over himself, in his jubilation he forgot about his crutches but before he can hit the ground Artemis catches him by the arm and helps him to stand.

Once comfortably placed with his crutches Apollo gave his twin sister the best bear hug he could manage.

"Artemis, what're you doing here?" the former immortal asked looking at his sister who was in her twenty-one-year-old form.

"Looking for you" Artemis replied.

"I have something grave to tell you Apollo" said individual had a confused look on his face.

"Why, what happened" the fair-haired teen asked with an air of hesitation in his gentle tones.

Artemis grimaced

"It's not so much what happened its more what I've done"

The Goddess of the Hunt could tell her brother was starting to get nervous.

"Apollo, I know you won't like this but…" she stopped for minute, looking down as if she had done something wrong.

"But what Artemis?" Apollo asked getting increasingly tense as his sister never acted this way.

"I was forced to tell the council the identity of your final half-blood" Artemis answered in an uncharacteristic apologetic tone.

Apollo seemed to be in suspended animation as this new information sunk in.

The Moon Goddess waited with baited breath; partially thanking the creator that Apollo wasn't a god right now.

Soon enough Apollo snapped out of the frozen state "YOU DID WHAT!" he cried angrily and Artemis actually flinched at his tone, her twin brother had never been this angry with her before.

"I'm sorry brother, I truly am but I accidently let it slip that I knew who your last son is"

Artemis responded in a quiet subdued voice.

"Lady Hera gave me a direct order and I couldn't disobey a command from the queen, at least not with everyone there."

Apollo let out a livid roar of frustration "Di Immortals!" he cursed

"And if that isn't the worst" Apollo jerked his head up to meet his sister's gaze

"Worse, worse how could this possibly get any worse!"

Artemis cringed again

"Lady Hera is planning something horrid involving your son"

The blonde teen was fuming but he realized his rage was directed at Hera now and not Artemis.

The Moon Goddess had expected her brother to at least scold her but he didn't.

What surprise Artemis more is that Apollo hobbled his way to the bleachers and sank on to the metal seat and heaves a sigh of worry.

Artemis, Will and Nico sit down next to him and Artemis takes her brother's hand in her own

"You don't have to worry about him brother, my Hunters and I will protect Justin with our very lives"

Apollo looked up at the Huntress and nodded mutely.

"Hey, you never answered my question dad…I mean Apollo" Will stuttered out.

"Oh about that Tifa girl"

Apollo asked Nico and Will nodded.

"I don't understand it myself, I mean I've felt powerful attractions towards the mothers of all my children…but never like this."The blonde said his cerulean eyes glistening with affection.

Artemis had look a stunned look on her face she then strode forward and stooped down to look Apollo straight in the eyes; after a moment or two she gasped

"Apollo, brother I believe it has finally happened"

Apollo's eyes widened his in curiosity.

Artemis smirked "Brother you're in love" the Huntress said teasingly.

Apollo paled when he heard that, if he was in love oh the havoc Aphrodite could cause.

"I hope dear Aphrodite won't pull any stunts" the blonde teen muttered Artemis's eyes soften a bit

"She wouldn't dare, not if she wishes to live" Artemis stated with genuine hatred towards the Love Goddess.

Apollo nodded silently once again

"Apollo, in order for me to protect Justin; I must know where he is"

the diminished immortal pondered for a few moments which soon turned into half an hour.

Artemis was becoming irritated but she knew better then to voice her frustration right now.

"He is currently on his way Las Vegas, to attend a party that is being thrown by some actor I couldn't care less for" Apollo informed his sister.

He glanced at her and continued "He'll be at the Four Dragons Casino"

He knew how much Artemis hated cities.

"Very well" the Moon Goddess responded with pursed lips.

"He has brown hair and brown eyes and he'll have an aura similar to mine" Apollo said describing what Justin looks like

Artemis nodded and stood

"Thank you for the assistance brother, you should know that Athena and Hades are looking for a way to restore your power"

Apollo inclined his head "I must be off, be safe brother"

Artemis and her Hunters disappear in a flash of silver light.

Apollo looks to the sky and says "Be careful Justin, you mean too much to me"

He then turned his attention in the general direction of Olympus

"Hera if you lay so much as a hand on him…there will be war."

He thundered at the clouds.

He then retreats back to Nico and Will all the while hoping that Artemis would reach Justin before Hera did.

"_Artemis, you are his only hope_"


	7. Chapter 7

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter VII**

Artemis, Thalia and Phoebe rematerialize at the Hunt's camp.

The rest of the Huntresses appear immediately

"Hunters!" The Moon Goddess called "Pack up, we're leaving for the west"

"May I inquire why Milady" one the younger huntresses responded.

"My brother's last half-blood son is in danger" Artemis answered

"If any harm befalls the boy, there will be war"

The Huntresses gasped in shock

"If harm befalls him who will be warring?" another huntress asked

"Apollo and Hera" Artemis replied.

They exchanged uneasy looks at this information.

"So where is he" Artemis scowled as she said

"Las Vegas, he is attending a party thrown by an actor Apollo couldn't care less for"

Artemis eyed all of them

"Anymore questions?"

The Hunters shook their heads.

"Now we need to find the fastest way there" Phoebe thought out loud

"I'll transport us" Artemis answered simply.

"But my Lady, won't that exhaust you?"

The goddess smiled at her huntress

"There is no need to be concerned" she responded kindly.

"When we arrive the moon will be in the sky"

They all nodded and began to take down their tents and within ten minutes the Hunters of Artemis were ready to set off.

The Goddess of the Hunt began to pulse with silver light; the Hunters all closed their eyes by reflex as their lady returned to her immortal form and teleported them all.

Next Stop the Four Dragons Casino.

**[Meanwhile back on the Harem High campus]**

Apollo was still fuming over what he had learned.

Justin Bieber his last remaining half-blood was in danger because of Artemis, his beloved twin sister.

The diminished immortal couldn't even remember the last time he had been this angry with her.

"I can't believe she did that" Apollo muttered for the umpteenth time since she left.

Now that he thought about he had never been this furious with Artemis before even though he was a mortal now he still retained his ability to detect a lie.

When Artemis said she let Justin's name slip by accident he immediately sensed that she was being dishonest.

He also knew that his sister wouldn't do this without good reasons.

While thinking about it all another fact dawns on him Will Solace was still alive, right next to him in fact.

Will had played a great part in the second Titan war so Ares knew of him well as it was his business to know.

"Will" Apollo asked abruptly.

The southern teen looked at his dad

"Yeah?" he responded a blonde eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"I was wondering how you survived?" the blonde god asked hesitantly because he knew this might be a sensitive topic to his utter surprise Will was smiling, no smiling wasn't the word he was beaming.

"What did you do?" Apollo asked unsure whether or not he wanted know.

Nico's jaw dropped and Apollo laughed

"What happened" Nico asked after regaining his composure.

"Well y'all know that Lord Ares was huntin' down children of Apollo right?" Will said as he looked towards the sun trying to recall the events.

"Truth be told, I don't understand some of it but I think someone intervened." Apollo nodded

"Tell the story! I've got to here this; it'll give me ammunition against Ares, Aphrodite and my dearest stepmother"

Nico nodded as Will smiled

"Well y'all better get comfy this is a bit of a long story"

[**Here comes the POV—Will's obviously**]

I was out on a mission when Ares began targeting Cabin seven, a mission to help a satyr bring three new half-bloods to camp"_._

"Where were these half-bloods" Nico asked quietly.

"In London, with a couple of pissed off hydras on their tales" Will replied then went back to his story

_"Now this is based on an assumption but what Chiron told me that the night most of the Apollo kids died it was ironically the day of Capture the Flag._

_ The first four victims were attacked by a huge Cyclops; these four were new campers, barely a month of training under their belts so a Cyclops was a big deal and Ares made sure no help was around for them, they didn't last long but at least it was quick so they didn't suffer. _

_The next group was bigger though Ares decided to spice things up even more by setting a huge Drakon on them but my siblings proved more than enough all though eight more were killed and not all of them were Apollo kids either". _

"Wait" Apollo said "How did a Drakon and a Cyclops get into the camp, I thought its magic kept monsters out?"

"I think Ares let them in, I don't know how though" Will responded

Apollo nodded

"Continue" he prompted his son. "

_Yeah as I was saying, not all the campers the Drakon killed were Apollo kids I think there were like two Demeter kids, one Athena kid…I think and a dozen or so Ap__ollo kids._

Will paused to catch his breath.

"Man, Ares is now gonna have problem with Athena and Demeter too."

The son of Apollo nodded and then plunged on with his tale.

"_Now the next part is kind of hard for even me to believe, but Chiron said that Ares' immortal sons Phobos and Deimos were sent to help the job along, they caused a huge massacre slaughtering forty half-bloods."_

Apollo and Nico both looked utterly shell-shocked

"Immortals got involved with a mortal affair!" Nico stated in a stunned voice.

Apollo's face was dark after hearing this detail.

Will continued "_In that forty the remainder of the Apollo Cabin was killed off but don't think Ares forgot about me, due to the fact I played a huge role in the second Titan war to be accurate Ares pursued me himself; it took him a while to locate me but eventually he found me. _

_When the War Lord found me I was crossing the English Channel in order to get to the extraction point in Rheims, France. _

"Extraction point?" Nico asked

"Yeah Lord Hermes decided to help me out since I was far from the camp and it would take another six weeks to reach the coast on my own."

"Now try not to interrupt me at this point this is the bit I don't understand" Will said and waited for acknowledgement.

Both the Son of Hades and the sun god nodded for him to carry on.

"_I was crossing the English Channel in a small Ferry along with the three half-bloods we saved from the seething hydras. _

_The __**we **__I'm talking about is me and Clarisse you know that crazy daughter of Ares. _

_Yeah well after about twenty minutes were in the middle of the channel and we suddenly see the USS Intrepid approach us from the west. _

_I knew that was Ares' temple but what surprised me is that Clarisse had somehow had gotten on to the front deck of the warship but what was suspicious was she was giving me a real nasty smile on her face._

_ Before I could ask how she got there the damn ship shot at me. _

_Blew the ferry out of the water too I kind of blacked out a few times but only for a short time when I was finally able stay awake I was floating on a large piece of shipwreck._

_ I hear the roar of a Harley engine, I looked to see Ares himself seated on a blood red Harley Davidson Fatboy ; I figured it was his war chariot. _

_He grinned at me and pointed towards a grenade and pulled the pin. _

_I thought I'm dead, I'm so dead. _

_Ares threw towards me, just as it reached me the grenade went off with the force of a bunker buster; blasting me and my wooden life preserver across the watery expanse and I then splashed into the water._

_ My arms were real torn up from the splinters of my life raft had sliced through me. _

_The water was clouded with my blood, I tried to play dead since I knew I was no match for Lord Ares but he could sense that I was still alive. _

_He threw another one of his bunker buster grenades; he couldn't miss this time just as the bomb went off I was suddenly yanked under the water but before I could realize what happened I passed out from the blood loss and since I had no ambrosia left I was pretty sure I was dead._

_ But that was not the case this time cause I woke up on the beach, and as irony would have it I was on Normandy Beach about four hundred miles from our extraction point. _

_The funny thing I don't know how I got there. _

Will took a deep breath as his tale came to a close.

"An injured demigod floating in the middle of the English Channel would be hard to miss" Nico said thoughtfully.

"Someone definitely intervened" Apollo nodded in agreement

"It would have to be someone who had control of the oceans"

They all thought before the answer slapped them in the face.

"LORD POSEIDON!"

The sun god just developed a new respect of the Lord of the Sea.

"When I get my godhood back I will personally thank Poseidon."

The other two nodded in agreement.

**[Scene shifts to the Hunt moving quickly towards Las Vegas]**

The Hunters of Artemis reappeared on the outskirts of Sin City.

Artemis orders them to fan out into the city and locate the Four Dragons Casino.

It didn't take long either as one of the newer huntresses grew up in this city.

"There my Lady, that's the casino"

Artemis eyed the building with mild disgust, she didn't like the city, the Goddess of the Hunt preferred the woods and forests to this place but she had task to fulfill.

They entered the glistening casino and began the daunting search; finding one person in a place like this was similar to finding a needle in a haystack, a really, really big haystack.

"Lady Artemis, how're we supposed to find one boy in a place like this?" Thalia asked scanning the area for anyone who matched the description Apollo had given them.

"He is a celebrity Thalia, a wayward actor is supposed to be hosting a party." Artemis reminded her.

"We need to find where it is being held"

They all looked for any place that might look like a superstar party.

They looked for two whole hours before Artemis allowed them to rest.

Artemis herself would continue searching.

The Moon Goddess was investigating a strange woman in a raunchy outfit, it had large feathers and frills everywhere she then heard a sweet voice from behind her

"You're not going to find him out here" the sweet voice stated tersely.

Artemis wheeled around to see her archrival Aphrodite standing there.

"Aphrodite? What're you doing here?" the maiden questioned.

Aphrodite giggled

"I'm here to see if there is any good man meat to take advantage of." Answers the Love Goddess sincerely.

Artemis eyed her for a second

"What do you mean I won't find him out here?"

Aphrodite peeked around making sure no one was around before tugging Artemis behind a barrier wall.

"I mean you won't find him here on the poker floor" she answered in her sugary voice.

"Try looking up there near that grotesque fountain"

Artemis studied Lady Love for a moment before lifting her gaze to where Aphrodite was pointing and sure enough there stood Justin Bieber, one the most famous teen stars in the world.

"The party he's supposed to be attending is in the VIP room behind that fountain." Aphrodite said conversationally.

"Why is he out here and not in there with other stars" asked The Goddess of the Hunt.

"Oh well I realized that Selena Gomez was a daughter of Ate and was using her powers to manipulate Justin so I intervened a little and broke it up, better he learns to get over heartbreak now"

Artemis looked as if she was sucker punched, Aphrodite had done something noble, for once in her godly existence she did something noble.

At the same time Artemis genuinely felt bad her nephew; Aphrodite sensed the goddess's feelings

"Don't worry I have a feeling he'll find a new one to pursue" she said "Justin's love life is destined for success besides they broke up six months ago"

The Moon Goddess looked at the boy then at the Love Goddess

"Why are you being so helpful…no offense but it out of character"

Aphrodite flashed her pearly whites while a slight blush appeared on her face

"Artemis I may not like you, but I'll be damned if I let Queen Hera hurt a boy with such a good heart" Aphrodite stated while playing with her hair.

"Oh and just a little advice, when you approach him make sure your gentle and you may want to change to a more appropriate age, a twelve-year-old girl is going to draw attention and try to blend in."

Aphrodite suggested while Orlando Bloom caught her eye "Now if you'll excuse me Artemis, I think I have found the father of my next half-blood" with that the Goddess of Love saunters off after her target.

The Maiden Goddess rolled her eyes at her fellow Olympian's retreating back.

Her gaze then shifts back Justin who is still at the fountain.

She looked at her reflection in the coy pond by her and admitted that Lady Love was right a preteen would draw too much attention.

Artemis changed into a seventeen-year-old.

She flashed herself up to the area where Justin is sitting the first thing she notices is that the boy is looking a little lonely.

Before she approaches him she sends a telepathic command to her Hunters

"_Hunters, I've found our target; patrol the casino and its perimeter let no beast get through_"

A unified "Yes Milady" sounded in her head

she then turned her attention towards her brother's sole remaining half-blood.

She walked until she stood in front of the pop star.

She waited for him to acknowledge her presence which he eventually did and the moment he looked up and her determined silver eyes met his gentle brown ones Artemis felt something she hadn't felt in three thousand years.

**[What do you think Artemis felt when she and Justin locked eyes and what do you think of Will's story I'm not sure if it came out the way I wanted it] **

**[Sorry for confusion in previous chapters and for the delay with Chapter 7 you would not believe how brutal the last two weeks have been.] **

**[One last thing if anyone wants to shoot me any ideas for what they want to happen next I'm kind of burned out for the moment so please Read and Review]**


	8. Chapter 8

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter VIII**

**[Scene is resumes in the Four Dragons Casino]**

It had been millennia since Artemis felt this kind of emotion; as she looked into Justin's eyes, she immediately sensed her brother's jovial strength radiating from them. "Can I help you" came the pop star's gentle tones. Artemis snapped out of her daze "Yes you can" she responded kindly as she was for once taking Aphrodite's advice and being gentle with the heartbroken teenager. "Is there a place where we can speak in private, I'm not too familiar with this place" Justin fixed her with a suspicious gaze but nodded; he stood and lead her to a private booth and closed the door. When Artemis entered the booth the singer's back was to her but he quickly turned around and for the second time their eyes met; her silver eyes had a more caring look while Justin's brown eyes were laced with suspicion after all he had no idea who she was. "So how can I help you" Justin stated mirroring his earlier question. She let a little smile grace her face "First are you really Justin Bieber?" Artemis asked which Justin arched his eyebrow "Just to be sure" she added quickly "Yes, I am" he answered with sincerity and a small frown. Justin had no idea who this strange woman was but he was getting a strange feeling that she was about to rock his world. "Now the question is…who are you?" Bieber inquired. The Moon Goddess reddens a little as she realized she'd never introduced herself. "Oh right…my name is Artemis" answering his question. Artemis then studied her nephew's reaction as her name was being processed in his mind. "Artemis?" he said "Like…the Greek Goddess Artemis?" Artemis smiled "Yes exactly like that" she replied. The Goddess of the Hunt received her first real smile from Justin and she had to admit it was as bright as Apollo's. "How much do you know about Greek mythology?" Artemis inquired of the young man. "A little bit…why" Justin asked she was really starting to confuse him now. "What if I were to tell you all of those myths and stories were actually true?" Justin smirked disbelievingly "Those are myths, they don't exist" he laughed. Artemis sighed "Well the truth is the all those nonexistent myths are hard facts" she told him coolly. She could see that the teen still wasn't convinced "Justin have you ever met your father?" the goddess asked suddenly. Justin froze when he heard the question. Artemis chuckled she knew she just hit a sensitive spot. "No…well yes he lives in Toronto" Justin responded Artemis shook her head. "Have you ever suspected that you were different from others your age" Justin's eyes sparked but he didn't respond but the Huntress knew she hit the nail on the head that time. "So you have thought yourself at least a little different than your peers" Justin nodded slightly "Have you ever wondered why that is" "Yeah of course I have" he stated slightly irritated at what he thought she was insinuating. Artemis noticed the tone "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you but I know the reason for the diversity between you and your counterparts" Justin studied her "It's all right, so if you know would you mind clueing me in please" he responded the note of irritation still present. Artemis' eyes narrowed "Well that reason would be that you are a half-blood" the moon goddess said with a glare that clearly stated challenge-me-if-you-dare. Justin again froze but this time asked in a breathless voice "I'm a what?" His eyes wide face pale with shock. "You Justin Bieber are a half-blood or…what's that other term…oh yes a demigod" Artemis answered with a smirk apparently satisfied with the teen star's reaction. The Maiden Goddess was to be awed by Justin's resolve as he recovered his self-control quickly. "A demigod?" Justin wracked his brain to remember what a demigod was. His eyes widen further as he remembered the definition of a demigod "That's why you called me a half-blood" Artemis gave him a genuine smile "You're far more intelligent than your godly father, you catch on very quickly" Justin blushed furiously before another truth dawned "If demigods are real?" he paled when he recognized he spoke a disrespectful tone to a goddess. "Then you really are the goddess Artemis" said goddess inclined her head "Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon at your service" Justin paled more if possible "I'm sorry…ah…um…" he stuttered trying to find the right title. Artemis took pity on him and saved him "You should address a god as Lord and a goddess is addressed as Lady" Justin nodded gratefully and amended his previous statement "I apologize for my tone earlier Lady Artemis" Artemis relented "It's all right all of this is a lot to process; am I right?" she questioned slyly. The star smiled and blushed again then another question popped into his mind. "My Lady" he said Artemis inclined her head for the teen to continue "If I'm a half-blood who is my divine father?" The moon goddess's eyes softened "Your father happens to be my twin brother…do you know his name, I'm sure you've heard it before." Justin paused to think, it didn't take him long, proving Artemis' earlier compliment he was far more intelligent than his father. "Apollo…right?" "Yes, you are the last remaining son of my brother, Apollo; God of the Sun, Music and Prophecy" "You have one half-brother named Will Solace, he is the only one of Apollo's known half-bloods that survived Ares' massacre. "You survived because your father left you unclaimed as to stop a massive riot" Justin sat down on the chair and placed his head in his hands as all the new information was processed. Artemis made an uncharacteristic move and sat down next to the teen and placed her hand on his shoulder in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. "I know this is a lot to take in" she said kindly Justin locks eyes with her again and leaned against his aunt who was taken by surprise, no one not even Thalia felt safe enough to do that. "It's not all that hard, somehow I always knew…to think I was worshipping the wrong god" Artemis chuckled, while her hand moves of its own accord and begins to stroke her nephew's hair gingerly. "Don't worry a lot of mortals are guilty of that" she stated gently. "Aunt Artemis, do you think I could meet my dad…even if it's just once" Artemis hesitates; none of her brother's demigods had ever called her that before. "I don't see why not" the moon goddess answers. "All though he isn't a god right now, he was attacked by Lady Hera; she used a special crystal to turn him mortal" Justin stiffens at that he didn't know that "Athena and Hades are trying to find a way to reverse the effect" Artemis informs him "However, Hera will come looking for you" Justin looked up at his aunt questioningly "I won't sugar-coat it, Hera wishes to kill you, in order to bring the ultimate torture for my brother. If Hera even lays a hand on you…there will be a war…a war between Queen Hera and my twin, Apollo" Justin didn't like the sound of that; a war of the gods would mean horrible consequences. "So that's why you sought me out" Justin said having figured out the goddess's reasons. "Yes, you see a god can only stay immortal if he has something to live for and that something right now is you and Will Solace…if a deity loses his or her reason they must find another one fast or else they shall fade, and never return." Artemis explained "Okay so now I know why came to find me…but I can guess as Apollo is your brother you're trying to protect me for him since he can't right now" Artemis nodded confirming his statement "So my abilities with music…" "Comes from your father" Justin slowly pulled away from his aunt and stood "You know I kind of knew I would meet you or at least someone like you today" he stated as the moon goddess rose to her feet. "What do you mean by that" Artemis asked giving Justin an incredulous look. The maiden notice a slight pinkish tint on Bieber's face "I saw it in a dream last night" Justin muttered looking at his sneakers. Artemis's eyes widen as she gasps in shock. "You saw it in a dream…nephew is this the only time that happened or are there other occurrences?" Justin nods "It happens at least twice a week…mostly while I'm asleep" he said. "That's why Apollo wants to protect you" Artemis realized aloud "You have inherited the most profound ability a child of Apollo can receive. Justin was a little worried "Justin…you have inherited the gift of prophecy" He looked astounded "Prophecy?" "You can see things before they happen" Justin suddenly had a memory flash, recounting every time he had foreseen something and something of the like actually happened. "I do!" he exclaimed looking at her Artemis smiled "I wonder if Hades and Athena are having the same luck I am?" she pondered audibly.

**[Scene shifts to Athena's palace on Olympus]**

Athena was not having the same good luck; currently pouring over several large volumes trying to find a way to restore Apollo's godhood, but every time she got close to an answer a huge complication would present itself, usually in the difficulty procuring sufficient quantities of rare elements or materials. "This is starting to look hopeless" Athena muttered to herself as Hermes walked into the room "What's starting to look hopeless big sis?" asked the Thief Lord. Athena glanced up to see Hermes standing there with an innocently curious expression on his face. "The cure to Apollo's condition" Hermes eyes took on a sad look "You mean he might be mortal…forever?" The wisdom goddess straightened up and looked Hermes in the eyes when she said "No, until he…"Athena paused unsure if she should tell her younger half-brother the truth of the matter "until he what Athena?" Hermes inquired, she sighed "Mortals…they don't last forever…if Apollo remains mortal…eventually he will…die" she struggled out as the though loosing the sun god, despite how annoying he was normally was a little too much for even her bear. A loud clang brought Athena out of her trance she looked up and found Hermes' had dropped winged helm in shock "Don't even joke like that!" screeched Hermes defiantly. Athena knew saying that would stir the depressed feelings in Hermes' heart after Hermes was close to Apollo in fact only Artemis was had a deeper bond. The wisdom goddess knew it was pointless arguing the grim point with Hermes in this emotional state. "Any luck yet?" came Aphrodite's voice as she just appeared in a flash of pink light. Athena and Hermes turned and eyed here suspiciously "Don't even try to interfere Aphrodite" threatened the godly architect her grey eyes flashing. Aphrodite actually looked appalled "I wouldn't dream of it" the love goddess said "I thought I'd give you an update" Hermes looked at her curiously "And what would that update be." He questioned. "Artemis has found Apollo's last half-blood, and he is now under the protection of her and her hunters" Aphrodite stated with a satisfied smirk. "Good, Hera wouldn't dare make a move when the Hunt will see it" Athena said before returning to her thick tomes "I just wish the cure was as easy to find" Aphrodite's smirk grew into a devious grin. Athena and Hermes noticed the grin and instantly became on edge, it was one of those smiles the told you she knew something you didn't. "Is that what you've been looking for all this time" Lady Love inquired deviously. Athena glowered at her "Aphrodite, if you know something about this, then by the creator you had better tell us right now" Hermes growled fiercley, he was angry that Aphrodite had tried to play one of her stupid little games at a time like this. Aphrodite sighed in her sweet voice "Abyss crystals are from the void of chaos, so what do you think is the cure for abyss-based mortalization is?" Athena was getting angry now "Enough of the dramatics Aphrodite, just spill it already" Aphrodite huffed "Fine, the answer is love" Hermes and Athena exchanged looks "Love is the answer" Hermes stated incredulously "That's easy Apollo is one the horniest gods on Olympus!" Aphrodite groaned at her half-brother's naivety "No, not lust! Actual love…Let me explain" She took a deep breath "The only thing that can conquer chaos is with love…you see love leads to peace and happiness and in affect _order_…but lusting after someone isn't enough" Athena's mind was going ten million miles a second "Lust isn't enough" she said mirroring Aphrodite's words in which she nodded she continued to ponder and the it clicked she knew what the love goddess was talking about. "You mean?" Athena said and Aphrodite inclined her head again "Apollo's godhood will not return unless he can find love and…earn love in return" Athena nodded and Hermes paled "It could take Apollo forever to find _true love_" he said Aphrodite only nodded again "However Hermes it is the only way" the love goddess said with finality "But don't worry I'll help him in any way I can besides he already has desire for a certain girl at the school he's attending" Athena and Hermes nodded but remained silent "Maybe Nico Di Angelo can act an medium between us" she added as an afterthought.


	9. Chapter 9

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter IX**

**[Two days have passed since Aphrodite revealed the cure, the scene resets at Harlem High's front campus]**

The day had finally arrived for Apollo to start school and to say he was anxious would be an understatement. The morning before he was racing around the Jackson residence where he was staying making sure he had everything, eventually Percy and Nico managed to calm him down. Soon enough it was time to leave Percy just got his driver's license earlier that week so he borrowed his mom's car and drove himself, Nico and Apollo to the school. When they pull up in their pale blue sedan they immediately spot Will Solace on the front lawn of Harlem High School. Apollo was amazed to see his rustic son in a more formal wear. Will was dressed in a dark blue uniform shirt and tan khakis. His blonde hair was cut short and spiked. "Hey Perce, Nico, little bro" he drawled in his southern accent. Apollo swallowed his pride; he couldn't let it blow this plan. "Hey Will" Percy greeted. "Sorry I can't stay, I go to Goode High" "That's all right, we can take it from here Seaweed Brain" Nico said with a smirk and Apollo shook his head "_The nicknames these half-bloods come up with"_ he thought to himself, he then turned to Will and put on an annoyed face "Big bro!" he said Will looked at him and flinched a little "Why didn't you wait for me?" Apollo inquired; if he was going to play the role of a little brother he might as well give the best performance he can. Will apparently catches on "Sorry Apollo, dad tugged me out before I could call you" the southern demigod stated hoping his tone was convincing. Apollo inwardly grinned, Will was definitely his son; with acting skills like that how couldn't he be. The blonde heaves a light sigh "It's all right Will" he said giving his "brother" a gentle hug. "Dad, can really be a royal pain sometimes huh?" Apollo adds as an afterthought; realizing he could get even with Zeus while he was indisposed. Will chuckles and ruffles his makeshift brother's hair. "Shall we go" Nico said gesturing towards the front doors. "Hey Nico…um I haven't been to school in like two thousand years…I might need a little help getting adjusted" Apollo whispered to the Son of Hades who grinned "Don't worry I'll help you but remember I'm kind of in the same boat" Apollo nodded, Nico hadn't been to school since the 1940s so he would need time to adjust too. They made their way towards the gymnasium to retrieve their schedules for this semester. After about an hour of waiting in line Nico, Apollo and Will had received their class schedules. They made their way out of the gym and head towards the school's main artery. Whilst walking Apollo examines his schedule and sees his first class is English, with a teacher by the name of Mrs. Godek. "Hey Nico, what class do you have first cause I have English first today" Nico scrutinized his schedule "I have Algebra I with a Mr. Alsop" Will's schedule was different than Nico or Apollo's since he was a grade higher. "I have…U.S. History…great" stated Will sarcastically. Apollo and Nico chuckled then went back to scanning their schedules "Hey Apollo, you and I have three classes together" Apollo brought his class list, lined it up with Nico's "We have 3rd period Gym together" the Son of Hades nodded "We also have 4th period Earth Science…sounds like fun to me" Nico liked the idea of learning more about Earth's processes. Apollo grinned "We also have…World History, 6th period which is in the afternoon." The blonde teen said with a slight groan as he probably knew more about western history than the teacher. "6th period is the last period of the day it seems" Will informs them after noticing that nothing was listed after it. The diminished immortal looked at his schedule one more time "I need to find room A-103…" he looks up is deep blue eyes scanning the classrooms around them "…there it is" Apollo exclaims indicating the room three doors down the hall. "I'll be seeing you" he said as he parted ways with Nico and Will who also went to find their respectful classes.

As soon as Apollo walked into the room he was greeted by the instructor Mrs. Godek "Good morning and you are?" she said in a kind voice. "I'm Apollo Solace ma'am" the blonde teen stated introducing himself. "Ah yes, you're one of the new students" she said thoughtfully. "You have an interesting name by the way" Mrs. Godek continued "Apollo, the name of the Greek god of light and music; twin brother of Artemis goddess of the hunt" she recalled confidently. "Yeah…my dad named me Apollo because I'm always bright and cheerful." Godek nodded as other students began flowing in. He turned to watch the other students and his heart skipped three beats because he saw the girl he had met yesterday afternoon. "Oh hello again…Apollo right?" he nods in confirmation, as soon as she greeted him Apollo felt his face heat up with an intense blush and his heart started to flutter madly. "There's that cute blush of yours" Tifa commented stifling a giggle. Apollo responded by turning even redder and quickly shuffles over to his seat. Soon enough the bell rang signaling that class had begun, Mrs. Godek began explaining they were beginning a unit on poetry. "Can anyone give me an example of a poem?" she inquired of the class. This was something Apollo was good at although his haikus leave much to be desired but he raised his hand anyway. Mrs. Godek looked stunned that anyone had actually volunteered. "Well this is new" the instructor commented "No one has ever actually volunteered in my class, especially poetry" Tifa was watching from behind him eyes flashing with intrigue. "I know of one" Apollo said confidently as he cleared his throat. "Father is angry, I cower before him now, pain will surely come" Mrs. Godek seemed impressed while Apollo was just as stunned with himself; he had recited a proper haiku. "Apollo, do you know what that type poem you just recited?" the teacher question "Yes, it's called a haiku" Apollo responded. "Very good, very good" she exclaimed enthusiastically . Tifa stood up and recited a haiku of her own "He has radiant eyes, A charming smile; bright as well, I wish to get closer" the chocolate haired girl narrated her eyes flashing flirtatiously at Apollo; who again turned a shade the resembled a strawberry. While the blonde teen blushes profusely a certain moon goddess had been watching from a roof top that had a perfect view of the classroom. Artemis and her lieutenant Thalia were coming to deliver the news to Apollo, they had left Justin under the protection of Phoebe and the rest of the Hunters of Artemis but, the sight of the erratic sun god as red as a cherry; of course Thalia thought Apollo had embarrassed himself so she was snickering to herself as quietly. Artemis on the other had heard the haikus of both students and again unlike Thalia, the Goddess of the Hunt was laughing her ass off at her crimson faced twin. Thalia never knew her leader could laugh like this "Lady Artemis, are you sure we should be taking pleasure in your brother's misery?" Thalia asked, the question caused Artemis to completely halt her laughing fit and stared angrily at her lieutenant. "You think Apollo embarrassed himself do you?" the moon goddess questioned. Thalia quickly shook her head. She knew Thalia was lying so to stave off her wrath "For your information Thalia, I was laughing at the fact that my brother finally recited a proper haiku and the fact that girl there is making him blush so harshly" Artemis stated her silver eyes glinting. Artemis' gaze shifted back to the window both Apollo and the girl had sat down but what startled her is that Apollo was sitting in a seat close to the window, his blue eyes locked with hers; Artemis then heard her brother's voice in her head. "_I heard you laughing at me Arty_" The maiden goddess was shocked her brother must've gotten his telepathy back. "_I see some of your powers have returned brother_" Artemis responded coolly "_Oh yeah…I guess my telepathy is back._" Artemis continued on "_Apollo, do you know how you got it back?_" "_Not really, no; I hadn't really tried_" Artemis sighed "_Brother, you no longer need to worry about Justin_" _"What do you mean?"_Apollo responded worriedly unsure of what his twin meant. "_I mean that he is now under the protection of my hunters"_ The blonde teen heaved a mental sigh of relief "_You don't know how much I appreciate you doing this Big Sister, especially with your disapproval towards men"_ Artemis smirked Nico Di Angelo had really begun to change Apollo maybe for the better. "_It is no trouble at all little Brother, you are unable to protect him yourself and I know how much your children mean to you." _She answered truthfully truly impressed that Apollo had kept his word and not called her little sis, ever since that day they danced in the middle of the courtyard. (**If you don't know what I'm talking about read "****A Sweet Moment"**) She then realized Apollo was vastly different, would her brother actually settle down and grow-up a little. "_Apollo, just promise me one thing before I return to my hunters_" Apollo arched his blonde eyebrow "_And what is it Artemis?" "Promise me you won't change too much" "I swear on the Styx" _he chuckled "_You just promise to not let my Justin affect you too much" "What do you mean by that Brother?" "Oh you'll see" _Artemis nodded before wishing her brother luck and then she and Thalia disappeared with a flash of silver light. Unfortunately Artemis wasn't the only one watching Apollo and Tifa someone else was observing and formulating a devious scheme.

**[So who do you think was watching the two, other than Artemis? And Chapter 9 is done sorry for its shortness didn't have a lot of time this week]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A God's Grief **

**Chapter X**

As soon as Artemis left Apollo shifts his attention back to the instructor. "Now poetry can be a way to convey your deepest feelings and emotions. For example as Tifa did earlier she recited a haiku indicating that she is interested in getting to know Apollo better.

The blonde student proceeds to flush slightly as his eyes quickly dart to Tifa who is just smiling and then at a speed only a former god could register she winks at Apollo who turns a deeper red and smirks a little. Mrs. Godek was about go on but, the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"My how time flies" the stout instructor commented "For homework write three poems and be prepared to recite at least one during class on Wednesday" she finished as everyone filed out.

Apollo made his way out of the room as he was moving someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turns to see a black-haired boy about his age looking at him. His dark eyes like creepy tunnels, he had albino skin.

He was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans and his hair was almost as long as Nico's but this kid wasn't Nico. Apollo studied him for a moment before he realized he was looking at his uncle.

"Uncle, What in the Hades are you doing here" the blonde teen exclaimed he knew Hades rarely left the Underworld.

"Don't call me that here nimrod, and if you must know I'm here to take a short break…and find my latest half-blood" he added that part under his breath.

"Hey Apollo" Tifa called walking up to him.

"Oh…h-hi" he stuttered out, Hades chuckled at his nephew's behavior he received an angry glare from the blonde.

"Yoo-hoo Apollo" Tifa said snapping the radiant teen out of his glare state.

"So…which class do you have next?" she asked Apollo who pulled out his schedule and searched it

"um…I have…AH! I have Physics next."

He answered she smirked

"That's great so do I" Tifa exclaimed then an idea popped into Apollo's head

"Hey do you want to walk with me to Physics" the diminished sun god inquired not without registering how lame the question sounded.

"Sure, It'll be fun" Tifa responded.

"Cool" Apollo stated while he was doing a little happy dance in his mind

"Shall we go" he asked with light hearted tone.

The girl nodded Apollo waved to his uncle before strolling down the hall. They walk in silence for a few moments until Tifa spoke up

"So Apollo…where are you from" the chocolate-haired beauty asked

"O-oh…I was b-born in America but my-my family originates from Gr-Greece" he answered somewhat honestly.

"Figures since your name is Greek" Tifa commented.

Apollo nodded as it was true "S-so w-where are you fr-from?" the blonde stuttered out.

The girl informed him that she was born in America too but her family was Japanese.

"O-Oh really, th-th-that's in-interesting" Apollo stammered yet again.

"_Why I can't I stop stuttering!"_ he thought to himself.

They continued to the class; when they arrived there was burly teacher who looked like Professor Snape from Harry Potter.

Apollo didn't have time to ponder about the teacher as the school was rocked by a huge explosion.

"What was that, a bomb!" one of the students exclaimed.

Apollo flew out of the classroom just in time to see a bloodthirsty hydra burst out of the gymnasium, the blonde teen noticed that Will Solace was currently cornered by the hydra, his bow was snapped and he had three nasty gashes on his face.

Apollo wanted to jump to his son's rescue but remembered he was mortal now and a monster like that would chew him up and spit him out.

Fortunately for Apollo he didn't need to as a shadow portal opened and Nico jumped out and performs an acrobatic spin attack that only irritates the hydra it reorients one of its four heads towards the Son of Hades unfortunately it was one of the heads that spewed fire as it shoots a jet of white-hot flame at Nico who disappears in a burst of shadows and reappears above it.

Dark, blood-red flames started to encircle Nico's stygian iron blade

"Embers of Erebus!" he shouts

as a monstrous jet of hellfire erupted forward smashing into the multi-headed beast sending it skidding back like fourteen feet back. When Nico had developed that little trick Apollo had no clue all he knew it was awesome although he had to wonder about the name.

Nico began weaving and bobbing around the hydra's attacks; he was good really good.

The Son of Hades was simply amazing with the skill and grace he moved with but the hydra wasn't amused it shot another jet of fire at the demigod but that is where the monster made its mistake because Nico used the split-second to drive his sword into the monsters heart causing it disintegrate.

"Will, are you alright" Nico asked helping the Son of Apollo to his feet.

"Yeah, for the most part" Will touches the cuts on his face and sharply inhaled as the lesion throbbed violently.

Apollo strolls up "I would've helped if I could Will"

the southern teen looked up "Don't worry about it bro" he drawled.

"I forgot demigods attract monsters"

Apollo nodded and glanced around only to see all the students running around in a panic

"Someone removed the Mist" Nico stated as the mortals clearly saw the battle

but that realization was pushed out of his head as another hydra explodes out of the gymnasium and pins Apollo to the wall; now normally the creature would've been reduced to cinders but since his immortal powers have been neutralized he is currently take breaths in short pants; really hoping someone would come to his aid.

Not even a minute after he made that thought Nico slammed his sword into the hydra's tough hide.

The thing snarled in shock and whipped two of its five heads around and one of them shot acidic venom forcing Nico to jump to the side but this hydra was a little cleverer than its dead counterpart as this move was a ruse to get the half-blood close enough and in a moment a rare error Nico moved the way the hydra wanted as it clamped its jaws around Nico's torso; its razor sharp teeth piercing him deeply causing the Son of Hades to cry out in pain.

"NICO!" Apollo shouted

watching as the beast intensifies its bite resulting in a wave crimson blood to burst out of the demigod splattering everything and anyone too close.

Nico cries out again just before his body goes limp and the hydra seemingly lost interest and violently threw the Child of Hades across the hall and into the lockers with such force some of the locker doors shot out of their places like corks in champagne bottles.

Apollo stood frozen unable to comprehend what just happened the hydra was advancing on him all the while.

Just as the hydra was about to rake Apollo's flesh from his bones the creature explodes into gold dust this causes Apollo to snap out of his frozen state he immediately glances over to see a celestial bronze dagger sticking out of the floor exactly where the hydra was standing.

The blonde teen peers around and notices Will Solace with his arm extended it becomes clear Will had thrown the knife.

Apollo then saw Nico out of the corner of his eye. Apollo moves and in a flash he is at Nico's side and the Son of Hades wasn't in good shape; he was losing too much blood.

"Nico, can you hear me?" Apollo inquired pulling the injured demigod into an elevated position and lightly tapping his tapping his face.

Nico opened his eyes slowly and gave a very weak smirk.

Apollo senses the dark haired teen trying to speak "Nico…don't speak save your strength" the blonde said gently as tears began filling his eyes

he sees a radiant light and realizes that Will is doing his Son of Apollo thing and healing Nico as best he can.

Apollo isn't sure it'll do any good the boy is on death's doorstep, in fact Thanatos should be arriving soon even; if he isn't a god anymore he can sense Nico's weakening life force.

Nico was the closest thing Apollo ever had to a true friend, again excluding Artemis and Hermes.

"Nico…hang in there" Apollo said as tears begin falling and he doesn't even try to stop them.

It was useless though the light in Nico's eyes were dimming fast.

Then there was a rush of cold air and a dark calm voice "It is time Lord Apollo"

the former god turned to glare at the image of Thanatos himself.

"You will not take him Thanatos! I will not let you" Apollo screeches grief and fury well up in his eyes.

"You cannot stop death my Lord…it is a natural part of mortal life" replies the god of death in the same dark, frigid voice.

Thanatos then summons his scythe and swiftly moves over to the almost lifeless form of Nico.

Raising his scythe to cleave Nico's soul from his body but just as he is about to strike the entire hall seems to grow darker as if the shadows themselves were defying Thanatos.

Death halts mid-swing as he feels the presence of another god; one far more powerful than him and he looks towards the shadows closest to Nico as they begin to shift and warp; the form of a man appeared but he couldn't make it out but Thanatos knew this meant trouble.

**[So there's Chapter 10 and faithful readers please leave me reviews, they give motivation to write the next chapter…I like your feedback]**

**[Can you guess who Thanatos is sensing]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter XI**

The man that appeared became more identifiable and with an enraged step came into view; Thanatos then felt a great force shove him hard, he slid twenty feet back.

"Who dares interrupt me" Thanatos questions the god standing before him, his voice still as cold and unnerving as before.

The deity in question stoops down over Nico and mutters something in ancient Greek and the half-blood's wounds sealed up immediately.

The deity then straightens up and turns to the god of death and fixes him with a glare with cold, dark anger.

"I dare interrupt you" said the deity.

Thanatos then visibly flinches as realizes who this new god is

"My sincerest apologies…Lord Hades" Death stated bowing to the Lord of the Underworld.

"I would prefer you not to take my son's soul right now Thanatos" Hades said it didn't sound like an order but Thanatos suspected that it was

"With all due respect Lord Hades, even the Lord of the Dead cannot stop Death" Thanatos said his icy tones making Apollo visibly shiver both Hades and Thanatos had forgotten that the weakened sun god was there.

Hades quickly remembers that Apollo was mortal and Thanatos' will could easily drain the life out any mortal.

"I would also appreciate it if you didn't drain my nephew…lessen your power NOW!" the Lord of Wealth commanded in a dangerous tone.

"And if I don't what will you do Hades?" Thanatos threatened glaring at his boss slightly.

"It is not what I will do you should be worried about…it what Artemis will do once she gets her hands on you"

Death clearly blanched at that statement he had never suffered the wrath of the moon goddess but he had heard stories from Hermes when he would visit the underworld.

"My lord I need to"

"Your services are no longer required here Thanatos…be gone from here NOW!" Hades commanded with vicious finality and Thanatos didn't argue this time, attempting this time would be dangerous for him and so he melts into the shadows and is gone.

Hades turns back to Nico, the gears in his head turning he then turned to Apollo and asked

"Nephew, how is it that you've earned Nico's undivided trust"

to say Apollo was taken aback would be a gross understatement if the blonde teen didn't know any better it sounded like Uncle Hades was asking for parenting advice.

"Um…Uncle, I don't mean to be rude but it sounds to me like you're asking me for parenting advice" Apollo asked hesitantly not wanting to offend his uncle.

Hades pulled another unexpected move he swallowed his pride

"Yes Apollo, I am asking for parenting advice"

Apollo thought about it "How I gained Nico's confidence was more of an accident if anything; the sun god recounted how Nico offered to be his confidant and the weeks they spent getting to know each other now the Son of Hades was one of his closest friends.

"How can one gain the respect of someone who's trust is so difficult to attain" Hades inquired of the blonde teen

"Start by being there for one, tell him that you're there for them; that they can tell you anything" Apollo explained as he picked up his crutches and steadied himself on them.

**(Hope you didn't forget he was on crutches)**

"Another method would be to support them and tell them when you think something is a bad idea but praise them for their good work as well that goes a long way" the teen added brushing plaster and debris out of his hair.

Hades nodded

"Everything else is better experienced rather than taught" with that statement he turned to his uncle who inclined his head.

"Why are you still on those" Hades asked curiously

"Oh the crutches? Well mortals heal more slowly than gods so yeah the nurse said I have about six more weeks before I can walk without them" Apollo answers honestly clomping his feet of his crutches on the floor in a frustrated manner he didn't like the crutches they were uncomfortable and hurt his back and shoulders.

They heard a groan they turn their heads to see Nico coming around.

Nico's eyes slowly open and he notices Apollo kneeling next to him and to the demigod's surprise his own father standing to the other side.

"Father" Nico whispered

"Rest Nico, rest you've been severely hurt"

Apollo trickled some Nectar down the Nico's throat.

Hades then made a startling move he bent down and scooped the dark haired half-blood into his arms

"Apollo, I will see too my son's recovery, you are of course welcome to visit…oh and by the way it seems that some of your godhood back, keep up whatever it is you were doing and you'll be back to your former radiance in not time" and with that Hades and Nico vanished in a burst of shadows while doing so Hades uses his godly powers to clean up the some of the mess; not all however.

"Okay that's done" Will says walking up and then looks around "Where's Nico?"

Apollo smiles

"Hades took him to his palace in the Underworld and said he'd see to Nico's recovery.

This astounded Will because gods never did selfless things like that especially the Olympians; Will was also aware of a law that prevented gods and goddesses from interacting with their kids.

"Apollo"

He looks and his heart skips a beat as his love Tifa walks up

"Are you alright?"

Apollo nodded and she continued to say

"The teacher's said terrorists planted a couple of bombs in the gymnasium…but that isn't true is it…Lord Apollo?"

Apollo and Will both froze how had this mortal girl discovered him

"How do you know?" the blonde teen knew couldn't go against his god of truth tenure

"I saw everything" she answered simply "Those hydras that attacked those two boys, I'm guessing their half-bloods, and being that Will looks eerily similar to you I can only surmise that he is a child of yours"

Apollo was utterly stunned; she was smart, really smart this makes Apollo even more sure that what he's feeling isn't just a crush.

The blonde teen notices grey streaks in Tifa's eyes.

"You're a half-blood yourself aren't you…a Daughter of Athena no less"

Tifa nodded "As perceptive as the legends say Lord Apollo"

He waved his hand "No need for the titles right know, I'm not a full god."

"I figured as much" Tifa as perceptive as her mother "Which goddess is responsible for this"

"Hera mainly" Tifa nodded in a way that obviously said she suspected as much.

"Huh, you'd think with Hera being Goddess of Family she'd be a bit more accommodating"

Apollo's jaw dropped "I'm liking you more and more" he said he truly impressed by her.

Tifa smiles and blushes for the first time since Apollo's met her and he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she blushes.

The rest of the school day passes without much incident Apollo decided to stay at Will's place tonight; while walking towards the hotel he was staying at, it was super swanky he guessed it was one of his "temples" so Will was using it as a temporary home until Apollo regained his godhood; as they were walking a mist began enshrouding them; making them stop as visibility was limited.

When the fog lifts they are standing in the middle of an expansive meadow of roses, in varying colors.

Apollo and Will saw roses in typical red, pink and white but they were other hues too like blue, green and purple.

They're eyes were drawn to the voluptuous form of Aphrodite.

"Apollo" she said her sweet voice tingling the ears of all those near enough.

Apollo knew what the tingling vibe to Aphrodite's voice meant

"Why don't you stop trying to charmspeak us Aphrodite" the diminished sun deity states coolly.

The Goddess of Beauty smirked playfully

"Oh darn you found me out" she taunts trying incur Apollo's sense of humor.

"Why are you here 'Dite"

Lady Love sighs dramatically "I'm here to help you of course" Apollo looks at her quizzically.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you haven't found a wife?" the blue-eyed teen snorts in offense

"Of course I have, I'm not a complete idiot"

Aphrodite was observant however and apologizes quickly as Apollo could be just as nasty as Artemis when he was angry

"I apologize, I didn't mean to offend you little brother" she taunts coyly.

"Stop flirting, you know you're not my type" the blonde boy says turning his head a way defiantly.

"Now with all the playing out of the way, to business"

this made Apollo stare at the Love Goddess, she had voluntarily stopped her game with not so much as a threat.

"I want to help you regain your immortality, and stick it to Queen Hera at the same time so I figure kill two peacocks with one stone"

Apollo raises his eyebrow

"Peacocks" he comments before he snickers getting the joke.

"So how are you going to help me?" Apollo inquires of the Love Goddess

"I won't beat around the bush, Apollo you need to find love in order to restore your godly powers, and no I am not talking about lust; actual love." Aphrodite could see the confused look on Apollo's face.

"Didn't you notice when you admitted to yourself that you had more than a crush on that Daughter of Athena that a bit of your power returned to you?"

Apollo thought about it and realizes that the goddess was right, his telepathy returned upon him confessing his attraction and his lie detection got stronger when he realized he was in love with Tifa.

"You see, do you understand the answer to this problem now?"

Apollo inclines his head

"You're saying in order to cure this curse I have to find true love…and earn that same love in return"

he states looking at Aphrodite for confirmation said goddess smiles brightly.

"Don't worry I'll help you…it'll be fun helping you win your soul mate" Apollo blanches and nods

"Oh and by the by that little stunt Hades pulled didn't go unnoticed by Hera, she has called a council meeting to address it so be prepared"

the blonde pales he knows how that most likely play out, Apollo didn't say anything he just nods silently.

"I must go, Hera is expecting everyone to attend" Aphrodite tells them to avert their gazes as she reveals her true form and vanishes it seems she also transports them right onto Will's hotel floor so they just have to walk in.

Apollo is apprehensive to say the least what was about to go down wouldn't be good for the mortal world.

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus, the council had gathered at Hera's request and Aphrodite was lucky enough to arrive before the queen could lecture her about tardiness.

Every god and goddess was present including Hades well almost everyone; only Artemis was missing, Hera called this meeting while Artemis was doing her nightly jaunt across the sky.

Zeus and Poseidon were sitting on their thrones looking extremely pissed off while Demeter was now glaring at a specific deity and surprisingly it wasn't Hades; it was Hera.

Athena was sitting there subtly glancing out the window at the rising moon; Ares was polishing his spear while Hephaestus was tinkering with something as usual.

Dionysus was actually sleeping and Hermes was glancing in the direction of Apollo's empty seat with golden tears in the corners of his eyes.

Aphrodite felt sorry for her half brother; Hermes was really torn up about this whole thing.

Hera then clears her throat and begins speaking "I know you are all wondering why I have called you all here…where is Artemis?" Hera states halting in the middle of her thought just as the words leave her mouth said moon goddess appears on her throne panting heavily.

"Sorry for my lateness but I had ask old Selene to take my place tonight" Artemis says breathlessly

"You were saying Lady Hera"

"Right, a violation of the Ancient Laws has been committed" the peacock goddess' voice rang with anger "by Hades no less"

Zeus and Poseidon looked at their brother quizzically and the Lord of the Dead just shrugs.

"What has Death Breath done?" Demeter inquires of the queen

"He directly interfered with Nico Di Angelo's battle with Thanatos and violated the No Human Interaction Law"

"How would you know that?" Poseidon questions with suspicion clear in his voice.

"I know because I have informants of my own" Hera states simply.

"I've seen Nico's condition...by all accounts he should be dead" asked Hermes who had been to the Underworld shortly after Hades arrived carrying his half dead son.

"What do you expect after being attacked by two hydras" Hera snarls irritably

Hermes halts but then something clicks

"No one said anything about the hydras…how do you know about them?" Hera pales noticing her slip up and now not only Hermes and Demeter but Hades, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena, Poseidon and even Zeus were staring at her with accusing glares.

"The only way she could know about the hydra attack is she ordered it herself" says Artemis bringing to light, the obvious truth.

Hera knew there was no way out this time "All right! I did it! I sent those hydras to the school I specifically ordered them to kill Hades' half-blood and the hic of a demigod!" **[Just so you know the hick she's talking about is Will]**

Hera then gasps she clearly meant to stop talking by then.

Artemis, Hades and Demeter were fixing her with their best death glares.

Hades spooks them all when he abruptly stands

"YOU DARE ATTACK MY SON!" he roars angrily the shadows darkening with his rising temper

"Yes, you're married!" Hera shoots back

"to Persephone no less!" the queen pointedly glares at Demeter with the statement.

"How low can you go Hera?" Hermes shouts from across the chamber

"You first trick Ares and Aphrodite into killing off all of Apollo's half-bloods, then manipulate Aphrodite further by convincing her to attack Apollo's palace not to mention attacking him with an Abyss Crystal, nearly destroying him!"

Hermes was heaving heavy enraged breaths.

"You then seek to destroy his only two remaining links to his peace of mind" Artemis snarls.

"You attempt to kill him along with Nico and Will" Hades growls his eyes a light with dark flames.

"I will rid this world of all illegitimate children starting…with…Apollo" there were gasps and snarls of anger from the Olympians that had demigod children.

Hades was shaking with violent rage

"If you attempt anything I'll"

the Lord of the Dead was cut off by Hecate who had burst into the throne room panting

"Lord Hades…Lord Hades" the magic goddess chokes out.

"Calm down Hecate, what is it?"

Hecate took a few calming breaths before continuing

"My Lord I warn; you will not like what I have to say"

Hades narrows his eyes

"Spit it out Hecate!"

the goddess flinches

"Lady Persephone was attacked by a legion of gorgons and dracnae"

Every Olympian froze

"WHAT!" Hades and Demeter shout at the same time

"Persephone managed to get away…but that is bad news…there is worse news"

Hades was getting furious "Stop with the hesitation, and come out with it" Hades growls.

"Your half-blood Nico Di Angelo…was…killed…by the gorgons" Hades stops dead all the remaining color drains from his face, the entire throne room was quiet even Zeus' eyes were big, no one would dare kill Hades' child that cruelly but it hit him, Hera would do anything to achieve revenge on the unfaithful husbands of the world.

Hecate then mutters an incantation and Nico's lifeless body materializes in front of them all.

Every god and goddess gasps at the shear brutality of the wounds.

Hades comes back to his senses and quickly rushes to Nico's side and lifts him slightly.

The boy was dead alright, his eyes looked on but were not seeing anything, and if his skin was cold before, it was like ice from Antarctica.

The council gasp as they see golden tears begin leaking from Hades' eyes he then holds Nico's corpse close to him.

He closes Nico's eyes and kisses the boy on the head.

Demeter was completely awestruck and was speechless while Artemis was absolutely livid

"You are the worst goddess in history! Not only have you violated your tenure has goddess of family, you interfered with another's sanction and now…and now you've committed murder on top of it all!" The moon goddess was not a person you wanted to anger.

Hades stood as he did he vowed to allow Nico to pass to Elysium so at least Nico would have a good afterlife, he owed his son that much.

The God of the Dead slowly turns around nothing but grief and fury on his face

"You've made the worst enemy you could think of Hera…none of us want a war" Hades began his power oozing out in volumes

"But a war is what you've got!" he finishes in a lethally calm voice.

Hera was ashen faced with that while the other Olympians knew what this meant; they would have to choose sides fight with Hades or fight with Hera what a choice huh?

**[Chapter 11 is finite, a war of the gods, isn't this what Artemis was trying to prevent. So whose side will you choose: Hades or Hera]**

**[Sorry to all you Nico fans out there but in order to head towards the climax and eventual conclusion of the story something major had to happen and this is that pivotal event; how do you think Apollo will cope when he learns of Nico's death. Review if you want me to continue] **

**[I already have an Idea for the sequel send me a PM or say it in a Review if you want to see a preview]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter XII**

"_A war is what you've got"_ These are the words that bounced around in Hermes' mind, he couldn't believe it; they were supposed to be helping Apollo get his godhood back but Hera just had to go and kill Nico Di Angelo but something else clicks what would Apollo do if when he learns of this.

"He'll be devastated" says a terse voice from behind the messenger god who turns to see Artemis standing there

"Nico was very close to my brother, this will not sit well with him" the moon goddess sighs and glances out at the golden orb that should be ridden by Apollo and not the stubborn Titan Helios.

"This is what I was trying to prevent by finding Justin but it seems to have been in vain"

Hermes nodded

"What would he do if he was not mortal right now" Hermes inquires of Artemis since she knew Apollo the best.

"Apollo's temper can be similar to mine…the mortals would probably suffer from a warmer than average spring and summer" she comments will a smirk at the idea of Apollo in a rage that could be compared to her own.

Hermes then stands

"I have to relay this message to Apollo…he needs to know what's happened before Artemis could protest Hermes reveals his true form and teleports away.

Artemis sighs once more but remembers that Hera knows Justin is under the protection of the Hunt and wishes to destroy Apollo so she also teleports to her Hunter's camp.

When she arrives she sees Justin himself leaning against a great oak tree strumming away on his guitar if he did know of her presence he didn't show it. She walks until she is standing directly in front of the teen heartthrob. He looks up but doesn't stop strumming.

"What are you doing?" Artemis questions Justin smirks a little

"Your hunters were restless so I decided to serenade them to sleep, Thalia especially since she hasn't slept since you found me" Artemis was to be stunned by Justin's nobility

"Apollo was correct, you are different than any man I've met" the boy smiles at the statement

"I have to admit I'm quite flattered; Thanks for the compliment Lady Artemis." Justin responds.

The goddess of the moon smiles and nods her head.

"It would seem the fates are conspiring against us" the young star tilts his head in confusion.

"You see the very event I was trying to prevent has occurred…earlier this evening Queen Hera called a council meeting and long story short her gorgons killed Hades' half-blood son Nico."

Justin turns as pale as a ghost Artemis continues to say

"Hades was beside himself and in a fit of grief called war and now the other Olympians must choose sides…Hades or Hera"

"Hermes said that he would relay the message to Apollo, one thing is certain the mortals will thank Hera as Apollo isn't a god right now…he'd incinerate half the country"

Justin stands and walks and stands next to his aunt both the teen star and the goddess of the hunt stood looking at Helios raising the sun. Justin then felt a nasty, foul emotion bubbling up one he wasn't familiar with.

"The feeling you are experiencing is indignation…but in its darkest form; hatred You understand that Apollo should be raising the sun not Helios, you want revenge against Hera for doing this as do I…therefore I am siding with Hades; what say you Son of Apollo" Artemis responds giving the boy a inquiring gaze.

"I…I side with Lord Hades as well, Hera has no right to be called the Goddess of Family…not after this!" Justin snarls more fiercley

"Then here, you'll need this"

She hands Justin a golden bow and a certain lyre

"These are your father's symbols of power, use the lyre to summon Apollo's sun chariot" the goddess explains.

Justin took the gifts from his aunt

"Thank you Aunt Artemis, I'll do you and my father proud…by the grace of Apollo I swear it!" Justin bellows at the clouds,

there is a sudden burst of air and the clouds part and now the young demigod is bathed in golden columns of sunlight.

"Definitely a Son of Apollo..." Artemis turns towards the opposite sky "Hurry Hermes, hurry"

After the goddess of virginity made that plea although she didn't need to tell him twice, the lord of thieves is making a b-line for Will's apartment where Apollo had been staying.

He encountered little to no resistance until a small golden blur smash into him; sending him flying into a nearby cloud.

When Hermes emerges he spots the source of the attack in the form a small boy with golden brown curls, bright eyes that can't seem to make up their minds on color as his eyes kept alternating.

His most identifiable feature was a pair of angel wings on his back with alternating gold and white plumage; Hermes mulls it over for a few moments and then it clicks in which lets out a growl of frustration

"Eros! What in the name of Zeus' shaggy beard are you doing?" the messenger barks

"My apologies Lord Hermes, I was not looking where I was going" the winged godling states giving a dramatic bow.

Hermes eyes him wearily

"Are you aware of current events" Hermes inquires with poorly masked venom.

Eros flinches visibly

"I'm sorry but no I haven't" the messenger god sighs deeply

"Hades has called war for the murder of his half-blood son; Nico Di Angelo" Eros gasps completely shocked

"Isn't the Son of Hades a close friend of Lord Apollo" the seduction god questions innocently for once in his existence the tone was appropriate.

Hermes nods curtly "Just so you know your mother Aphrodite is siding with Hades as are myself, Artemis and Poseidon"

Eros nods in understanding

"Then you'll have my aid as well, I don't want Lady Hera to hurt her, farewell Lord Hermes"

with that the little cupid turns back into a gold and white blur and took off in the direction of Olympus while Hermes turns on heel jets off.

Within ten minutes he reaches the lavish hotel room and knocks on the door.

_**Knock-knock-knock**_

__"Who is it" came a familiar voice, younger but still familiar.

"Mailman" Hermes answers humorously.

The white oak door opens and a blonde head poke out and glance at the messenger god.

"_Hermes!_" the teen gasps and closes the door;

the sound of a chain lock being undone can be heard from the other side, the door swung open and there stood Apollo himself, a milk mustache comically on his top lip, wearing a simple pair of shorts and a beat up T-shirt. He reaches out a pulls the master thief into the abode.

"Hermes what're you doing here?" Apollo exclaims truly ecstatic to see his half-brother.

Hermes smiles at the blonde's radiant mood but is pained to have to burst that bubble.

The messenger sighs

"I'm not here for a good reasons Apollo" Hermes states solemnly.

Apollo suddenly feels on edge, he can sense that Hermes has something terrible to tell him.

"Apollo I advise you to brace yourself" the lord of travel warns and Apollo swallows audibly

"Apollo, your friend Nico Di Angelo…was…killed by…Hera's gorgons" says Hermes hesitantly looking at Apollo as this information sinks in.

Apollo himself seems to be frozen as Hermes' words echo in his mind Apollo then felt a pain greater than anything he's ever known it is so great that roar of pain and grief erupts from his throat.

He sinks to knees and breaks down completely, tears flowing down his face like a water fall. Will heard his father's cry of anguish and came running into the room dressed only in a pair of simple white boxer shorts, his hair wet from the shower.

"Dad what's wrong" he drawls as he pulls Apollo into a comforting hug but Apollo didn't answer clearly too upset.

He looks at Hermes with a pleading gaze

"Nico's dead Will" Hermes says his head bowed.

Will nods in understanding he pulls his father closer and rests his head in his blonde hair as a few tears escapes his eyes as well; he may not have known Nico too well but he knew him well enough and someone who'd try to kill such a decent hero should be thrown into Tartarus and never released.

Hermes detects the presence of another god he peers behind the grieving pair and sees Artemis standing on the fire escape with young Justin Bieber; with a wave of his hand the window unlocks, the moon goddess and singer swiftly moves through the window and is now standing behind the weeping Apollo.

"Brother" Artemis calls gently

Apollo looks back through his reddened eyes

"…Arty…" is all the distraught teenager could manage even to hysterical to poke fun at how odd it was to see Artemis in the form of a twenty-one-year-old.

Justin respectfully stays to the shadows to give his father and aunt some space.

For the first time in the history of Olympus Artemis attempts to comfort Apollo

"Brother there are things Will and Justin must discuss" the moon goddess whispers gently

and in a second Apollo is clinging to his sister for dear life, crystal clear tears pouring down his tanned cheeks.

Artemis draws Apollo into a tender embrace, rubbing soothing circles on her brother's back.

Artemis for once allows Apollo to cry on her and not shudder.

After about two hours of horrible heart wrenching sobs the blonde teen's tears slow and eventually stops but he is emotionally exhausted and quickly drifts off into a very deep sleep.

At some point Artemis realizes that the radiant boy is no longer weeping but slumbering quite deeply.

She smiles to herself; knowing Apollo needed rest now, he was not as hard warring right now.

The moon goddess gently lifts her mortalized twin and carries him to the bedroom when she opens the door she immediately notices Justin and Will had also fallen asleep;

Will was dressed in similar fashion to earlier only difference now is that a blanket know covered his bottom half but Justin was leaning comfortably against the wall, his long legs dangling of the edge.

She fights to keep herself from laughing at the utter normalcy of the sight despite them being demigods.

She tenderly places Apollo on the soft surface of the other bed and covers him with a blanket.

Artemis then looks at the lit up digital clock on the dresser.

She knew Justin needed some sleep; he hadn't slept in a couple days so she allows him to rest here while she investigates why mortals love penthouses so much.

Before leaving the room she takes one last look at her sleeping brother and knows that it will take a long time before this particular wound even begins to heal.

**[There Chapter 12 is done, sorry for the shortness but this chapter was focused on Apollo's grief, what did you think of Artemis' gentle side oh and by the by Chapter 13 is in progress but I won't post it unless I get reviews, at least three please]**


	13. Chapter 13

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter XIII**

Will woke up due to a sudden sound in the background, he sits up and gazes around groggily, he sees Justin snoozing gently against the wall and his father in such a deep sleep you'd need a giant bell to wake him.

Will gently and quietly stood as not to wake the resting singer from his dreams.

The southern demigod pulls on a pair of blue sweat pants and walks out of the room and into the center of the suite.

Will peers around for any sign of the moon goddess but couldn't detect a trace of her. He spies the time on the clock situated above the stove it read 7:25 PM and that explained it all, Artemis had her duties as Goddess of the Moon

but what stuns him is that Hermes is still here, surely the busy messenger god had duties too.

Hermes was sitting on the couch flipping through the television channels.

"You know the History Channel is running a Battle of the Gods marathon tonight" Will suggests openly.

The demigod's sudden vocalization made Hermes jump about a foot in the air.

"Don't sneak up on me like that…jeez you almost gave me a heart attack."

Will chuckles

"Sorry Uncle, I didn't mean to startle you"

"Nah, its okay, and I'd rather not see the mortal's portrayal of events I witnessed firsthand" Hermes states commenting on the program Will suggested.

"No offense Lord Hermes but why are you still here, don't you have duties of your own?"

Hermes chortles

"I do, but Artemis made me promise to protect you from any move Hera and her accomplices might make"

The messenger god and the Son of Apollo were silent for a few moments Hermes could sense Will's burning question

"Just ask child" he comments peering at his nephew.

"Will there be funeral services held for Nico?"

Hermes nods "Yes it'll be held at Camp Half-Blood in three days time" the Lord of Merchants answers truthfully.

"Has anyone told Percy and Thalia yet?"

Hermes nods

"Poseidon told them, he thought it would be better if he broke the news to his son and since Hera has Zeus wrapped around her little finger, he said he'd also tell Thalia if Artemis doesn't beat him to it"

Will looks down at his feet as his emotions begin to overtake his resistance as he knew Nico to a degree; they were friends nonetheless it tore at his heart to have to attend this particular funeral.

Hermes watches the young demigod battle with his emotions.

The God of Messengers found it hard to relate because like many gods he didn't spend a lot of time with his half-bloods and most of Hermes' friends were immortal so they didn't die.

"Sorry to lose face in front of you like this Hermes…but it's hard…Nico was a friend and now…and now…he's gone…gone forever…"

Hermes' eyes widen as Will's full emotions began flowing out, the messenger realizes that Will kept a strong posture when Apollo broke down; it was in order to comfort the ailing god.

This whole event had tore at his heart almost a badly as Apollo's. Hermes then made a decision, he walks over to Will and places his hand on the teen's shoulder in what he hopes is a sympathetic manner.

The southern demigod takes a few calming breaths and manages to bring his wild emotions under control.

"He was a gallant and great hero I'm sure Hades will make sure he achieves Elysium at the very least…if not the Isles of Blest.

Will knew that the Isles of Blest were Elysium's version of Beverly Hills so at least Nico's afterlife can be a lot better than the one lived here.

Will finally manages to get control of himself and just in time as a very depressed Apollo.

Will put a reassuring on the blondes shoulder causing Apollo to look up and peer into his son's passionate cerulean eyes.

Will feels a pang of sorrow towards his father, normally radiant spark in the diminished god's eyes was eerily absent, and his gaze was very opaque.

"Dad…Nico's funeral will be held in three days at Camp Half-Blood."

Will whispers gently as Justin appears behind his father and places a consoling hand on Apollo's back

"You don't have to go through this alone Dad, Will and I are both here for you and so are Hermes and Artemis too"

To Hermes and Will's shock Justin's words were soothing Apollo's revolting emotions.

The fair-haired teenager tries to reclaim a little radiance "At least he'll be going to a far better place than here" Apollo mutters in a light yet very hollow voice.

Justin, Will and Hermes all nod in agreement

"What do you want to do Apollo?"

Hermes asks although he had an inkling to what the boy wanted

"Can we visit Nico…I need to see it with my own eyes"

Hermes looks sorrowfully at his brother

"It isn't pretty bro…are sure?"

Apollo nods furiously

"Okay…don't say I didn't warn you"

With a flash of bright blue light Hermes transports them all to the Hades cabin in Camp Half-Blood.

Hermes pushes the door open and the group he walks up then turns towards the determined sun god giving him one last chance to back out but the glare the messenger receives tells him everything.

Hermes sighs quietly and shifts the black curtains around Nico's bed.

Apollo, Will and Justin all let out gasps of horror as they gaze upon the mutilated form of their beloved friend.

"Why…How…could anyone…do…such a thing"

Justin gasps out, the shear brutality of the wounds freaking him out beyond all description

"I'm think I'm gonna be sick" Justin runs to the window a throws up.

Hermes was rubbing his back soothingly

"I warned you did I not?" Hermes questions intently

"Nico…how could this happen?" Apollo mutters distantly

"Why is it every good relationship always ends up like this! First Daphne …then Asclepius then Hyacinth and now…Nico too…why must the fates curse me…WHAT DID I DO!

Will pulls Apollo into an intense hug as the former god was getting very upset

"It's okay dad…relax" the southern demigod trying to bring Apollo to his senses it was too soon, it was much too soon for him to see this only hours after learning of Nico's death.

"Brother!" They all whip around to see Artemis standing in the doorway and to their surprise Poseidon, Hades and Aphrodite were with them.

Apollo looks back at Artemis

"Artemis…why does this keep happening?" Apollo inquires his voice small and vulnerable.

At hearing this tone from her normally strong and stoic brother Artemis realizes for the first time the gravity of what Apollo had been through in each of those relationships.

"I know why" to everyone's astonishment it was Aphrodite who spoke

"Hera cursed all of your relationships so that any of them that turn out to be good end in a horrible manner"

Apollo's expression went from shock to unrestrained fury

"I'm gonna kill her!"

he shrieks and the heavens boom with a powerful clap of thunder

"SHUT UP ZEUS!" Apollo shouts at the heavens his rage getting the better of him.

Poseidon and Hades gasp as Zeus himself appears on the opposite side of the bed

"You dare to challenge me Apollo?" Zeus booms fiercley as his master bolt appears and points it at the mortalized sun god.

In a flash Artemis, Poseidon, Hades, Will and Justin had their weapons aimed at the King of Olympus.

"You shall not make this mistake Father" Artemis snarls a silver arrow notched.

"Are you really that stupid brother?" Hades and Poseidon exclaim simultaneously.

Everyone could feel Zeus' temper building and power concentrating into the tip of the master bolt.

Hermes was wise however and steps between them

"As much as I would like to see Lord Zeus fend off so many enemies, this is not the place nor is it the time" Hermes says looking at them all

"Apollo is grieving for yet another dear friend that has perished…while also trying to get his godhood back!"

Apollo walks silently towards Nico's corpse

"Nico…" he says as golden tears begin to stream down his face

he pulls a chair up and seats himself next to the boy's side

"I'm so sorry…my friend…you don't deserve this…not at all…if I could would bring you back to life so you could finish yours"

With that Apollo dissolves into tears; resting his head on the boy's cold chest.

Justin and Will withdraw their weapons with as does Artemis but Poseidon and Hades were not ready to let up just yet that is until Hades peers over and notices Apollo crying over his son's dead body and understands that Hermes is right this neither the time or the place, if they continue they would disrespect Nico's memory.

Hades lowers his staff and calms down and so does Poseidon albeit reluctantly.

"Be gone brother, before disgrace the memory of this valiant hero" Hades thunders insistently.

Apollo is unaware of the ceasefire as he is clinging to Nico.

Apollo's tears streams down and onto the fabric of the dead demigod's shirt.

Then he feels something, the existence of one particular goddess that never wanted to see again.

Hera appears in flash of blinding light

"Zeus darling are these idiots irritating you…why not blast them" she inquires maliciously she notices the weeping Apollo.

The blonde teen was not paying her any mind as he was focused on something else, as his head was now resting against Nico's chest his head jerks away as if electrocuted

Apollo looks down at the wounds and gives a sharp intake of breath as they seal up and fade away completely only leaving a few thin scars that were barely visible.

Apollo hesitantly places his hand against the left side of Nico's torso and feels a very wonderful thumping in demigod's chest; he moves his hand over Nico's mouth and feels very shallow breaths flow from it.

Apollo then places his other hand on the boy's hand and grasps it then suddenly Nico's hand tightens around Apollo's and the others release a collective gasp as Nico's eyes flutter open.

"NICO!" Apollo screams pulling the boy into a hug

"Um…Apollo…you're choking me" the dark haired teen chokes out.

Apollo chuckles a little and lessens his grip

"But how Nico…you were dead?"

Nico smirks weakly

"I kicked Thanatos' ass and told him if he didn't let me return I'd tell Artemis that he was in league with Hera…but that wasn't all of it though…a feat like this would require the power of a god more powerful than Thanatos" Nico says slumping back on his pillows he then turns to Will

"Mind getting me some Nectar?" The southern demigod nods

"Of course…thank the gods Nico, you had us all terrified" Will walks out to get the beverage the Son of Hades requested.

"So you forced Thanatos to let you return…" Hades began "You are definitely my son…not even death would keep me down"

Nico blushes profusely and "Well…I also kind of stole one of Charon's boats to get across the Styx"

Hades then questions "You said there was something else that pulled you back from the Underworld, what was it?"

Nico shakes his head as he didn't know however Hera had had enough of being ignored

"So you managed to fight death…want to see if you can do it again!" She shrieks and summons a spear then thrusting towards Nico

just as it is about to strike Apollo's hand shoots up and grasps it firmly he then snaps it.

"Not again Hera, not again! I will not allow you to kill anyone else who is dear to me.

Zeus and Hera back up several paces Poseidon, Hermes and Hades are just as shell shocked.

"Brother…your glowing!"Artemis exclaims

Apollo looks at his outstretched arm and sees it for himself; true to what his sister had said.

He tries to shape shift and succeeds as he reforms from an adolescent to a twenty-one-year-old. "Apollo!"

Artemis and Hermes exclaim the person in question smirks proudly.

**[Wow…this idea just hit me and don't worry Tifa will be back in this at some point. You know I need material for the sequel and yes that is a declaration of a sequel here is a hint Zeus isn't king anymore. Please Read and Review]**


	14. Chapter 14

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter XIV**

Apollo takes a threatening step towards Zeus and Hera "All you have ever done is scorn meaningful relationship; not even Aphrodite is that cruel…you could learn something from the mortals!" the restored Lord of Music growls at the queen.

"And what would that be…bastard" she retorts with the utmost disrespect in her voice.

"Mortals who witness or are victims of the very same circumstances while yes; they hate the man or woman who did it **but** they don't hate or persecute the child; as the child is innocent!" Apollo exclaims golden flames coming to life in his eyes.

Hera had had enough and struck the sun god clear across the face; the force sent him through the door and out on to the ground.

The Sun Lord stands and dusts himself and peers around noticing the moon had set and it was time to raise the sun, but he decides to let Helios hoist it once more because there was something he had to do.

Despite the stinging sensation emanating from his bruised cheek he strolls calmly and casually into the Hades cabin with his lighthearted smile on his face.

"You know dearest stepmother since you hate me so much I think I'll piss you off a little more" Apollo states smugly.

Hera eyes him suspiciously while Artemis, Hades, Hermes and Poseidon as well as the present demigods had an amused look on their faces.

"In view of the fact that you hate half-bloods you'll utterly despise this"

the sun god spreads his arms wide and the entire cabin was illuminated by an intense golden shimmer.

The Lord of Poetry's eyes dart to just above Justin's head, they all follow his gaze and gasp

"What…what is everyone staring at?" Justin asks and the glances up too

"oh my—""gods" Nico adds smirking at Justin's reaction then states:

"All Hail Justin Bieber…Son of Apollo; God of the Sun, Music, Poetry, Archery, Healing and Prophecy"

Hera turns beat red and tries to attack Justin with a dagger she just summoned; Justin manages to maneuver but the celestial bronze tip tears through his sleeve and leaves a thin cut on his shoulder.

Just as Hera goes for a second swing she intercepted by a strong roundhouse kick which sent her out the window and into a tree.

To the surprise of Apollo, Hermes, Zeus and Poseidon it was Artemis who saved him.

"Artemis? You do know Justin is a male right?" Zeus asks astonished beyond words.

The moon goddess then glares at her father

"Justin is one of the few men who are tolerable and on top of that I am still protecting him" she growls at the Lord of the Sky.

Artemis stands to her full height and looks at her brother

"Apollo, we might want to leave before Hera destroys the camp"

Apollo considers it for a few moments

"Yeah let's go, Justin my boy stay here for a while and learn to control your demigod abilities…We must prepare for a war and I think we might…"

he is cut off mid-sentence by Justin smashing into him, throwing his arms around his father.

Apollo smiles warmly and embraces his young child

"It won't be long Justin; I have a feeling that I'll need to teach you how to use your gift of prophecy…didn't think your old man knew about that did you?"

Justin hugs the sun god tighter

"Don't worry Justin, I'll be back and Nico will keep you company won't you Nico?"

The son of Hades looks at him

"Sure thing Sunshine!"

Apollo chuckles and shakes his head

"Only you are allowed to call me that Nico…see ya soon Corpse Breath…Justin trust in me okay…we won't let Hera and Zeus win that I swear on the Styx."

Cue a flash of lightning.

"Okay…promise you'll come and visit, I mean Auntie Artemis told me about how gods behave towards their children…you don't have to follow that law"

Apollo looks at Justin for a moment

"Son, I've been resisting Zeus for millennia, aside from my dear older sister I'm the most rebellious of the lot"

he laughs joyfully which makes Hermes smile warmly; his brother was back and better then ever.

Apollo teleports back to Mount Olympus for a few things before searching for a place to make a temporary HQ.

When he arrives the sun god notices wheel locks on his chariot, no doubt the work of Zeus or Hera ensuring the sun god didn't have his most powerful asset.

"Really Zeus, really?" he shakes his blonde head incredulously.

He points at the locks and they burst into bronze dust

"Not even made of Celestial Bronze" he mutters visibly insulted by the lack of effort.

Apollo hops into the driver's seat and turns the key; the sun chariot roars to life and then streaks off into the sky impressive streaks of fire left in its wake.

Apollo screams through the sky the sun following him westward.

While down in Camp Half-Blood Nico has been warmly welcomed back by Percy and Annabeth

"You fought Thanatos!" Percy exclaims for the umpteenth since Nico told him

"Yes Percy, I fought Death" the Son of Hades answers his tone filled with exhaustion.

Annabeth hears the tiredness in her friend's voice

"Percy that's enough, Nico may've revived himself but can you not see how tired Nico is, it might be best to let him sleep for a few hours."

Nico nods in agreement

"I promise, I'll tell the story to the whole camp a tonight's campfire"

"You better" Percy says walking out along side Annabeth closing the door behind them.

As soon as the door closes Nico all but collapses onto his bed, upon hitting the soft surface he passes out.

For a moment the shadows grow darker and then recede has Hades walks out of the darkness and places small plate of ambrosia and small silver goblet full nectar on the table beside Nico's bed and then vanishes.

Later that night Nico wakes to find the sun was just setting on the horizon, he quickly remembers his promise to Percy and Annabeth.

He stretches and stands, his legs felt like lead and his muscles ached as if he had just bathed in the Styx.

He looks and notices the small plate of ambrosia and the cup of nectar Hades had left.

He then spies a note he picks it up and it read

"_Nico- In hopes that you get well soon All the best, -Dad"_

Nico could feel a warm feeling filling his heart, one he was unfamiliar with.

He thinks about it as he takes a bite of ambrosia

"Ahh!" he says softly as he realizes that the emotion he is feeling is his father's full acceptance; he broke Zeus' law and directly aided him not once but twice.

A warm happy smile stretches across the dark haired half-blood's face.

"Thank you, Father" he whispers confidently and then strolls out of the cabin towards the bonfire.

As he enters the fire pit he gains a lot looks, Nico notices but pretends not to.

He sits down next to Percy, Will and Annabeth.

Nico looks around to locate Justin and notices him in the background.

The son of Hades motions Justin over fortunately the singer notices and strides over and sits next to Nico

"Thanks" he whispers and Nico nods in a friendly manner.

"Tonight we have a special treat" Chiron begins

"As you all know Nico Di Angelo was attacked and killed by Lady Hera's gorgons"

he pauses

"but managed to revive himself by fighting Thanatos…a feet no other demigod has managed to do but rather than I tell you Nico has offered to do it himself…but bear in mind he is still weak from the initial fight so please give a moment if he pauses mid-sentence. Nico if you please"

the century-old centaur finishes and gesturing for Nico to step forward.

The son of Hades nods and slowly climbs to his feet although they still felt like lead he takes a deep breath and begins his tale.

**[Oh so close, check back for Chapter 15 where Nico's story will begin and so will the war. Review if you want it sooner]**

**[Sorry everyone for the delay with the format switch it turns out my Google Chrome browser is corrupted so I'm using my Internet Explorer instead now]**


	15. Chapter 15

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter 15**

**Note that anything appearing in these ( ) will be the camper's reactions**

Nico begins his story.

Nico's POV

My tale begins shortly after my father rescued me from Thanatos…it was a first for me my father actually disregarded Lord Zeus' law that prohibits gods from interacting with mortals, especially their half-bloods; he took me back to his palace in the Underworld.

I regain consciousness shortly after being lied on a bed in one of the guest chambers; I wake to find my stepmother Persephone standing over me, she was cleaning and dressing my wounds.

My father enters seconds later probably sensing my return from dreamland.

(A few campers laugh)

He strode right over to my bedside.

"Nico" he inquired in a very gentle voice something that if I had been in any other situation would've found odd.

"Father" I managed to croak but my voice was horribly dry so speaking was kind of difficult.

He tenderly placed a solitary finger against my lips

"Shhh son…you're very weak at the moment"

I look at him and just stare…well stare as best I can I expect him to scowl but to my surprise he smiles at me

"You've made my nephew a very happy individual and as well you've managed to impress Artemis of all people which is a feet in of itself."

My father had complimented me I was truly stunned but I think sensed my unasked question

"Son I can sense you're unease, and I understand entirely just know that I wish to be the type of father that is there for his son when he needs him"

My look must've been incredulous because my father laughed at my expression

"I have learned from Apollo's example that it takes more than blood ties to be a parent and I am determined to earn your trust even if it takes one thousand years."

To say I was stunned was an understatement because my father had never shown me that much respect before and then what he actually said sank into my brain.

When I realized what he meant I wanted to start crying right then and there because that is all I ever wanted…to accepted by my father and acknowledged for who I am and not who I ought to be.

(Some of the Aphrodite coos)

Before I could say anymore my father looked towards the ceiling

"It's seems that my little brother has called a mandatory council…I despise it when does that…Persephone see to it that Nico gets the care he needs and if anything happens that is beyond your experience or if anything significant happens send Hecate immediately" my father instructed sternly and Persephone nodded in response while

I on the other hand was drifting off again, my stamina would take time to come back to normal and as weak as I was my father nor Persephone wanted to chance it with nectar.

My father peered over at me and noticed that I had fallen asleep; he then walks over and tucks me in and brushes my dark bangs out of my eyes before doing something completely out of character, he pecked me on the forehead before vanishing in a column of shadows.

I must've only been asleep a little while because when I woke up my father was still absent, trust me you can sense when powerful god is nearby

(campers exchange looks)

I saw Persephone fighting something in the main foyer from what I could tell they looked like gorgons and I knew Lady Hera commands most of the gorgons so chances that these ones were her's were extremely high.

My stepmother may not look it but she can defend herself and look amazing doing it.

She was fighting with a whip made of some kind of thorned plant and she had already floored seven of them

but it looked like there were about thirty or so and as strong as Persephone was she wasn't going to be able to hold them off without any help so I made what was probably the most unwise decision of my short life;

I summoned my stygian iron sword and using sheer will power to hoist myself up and fly out the door to assist my stepmother.

I blew through the door and took down four gorgons with a single swing and Persephone was stunned to see that it was me who had come to her aid

_(Nico pauses attempting to catch his breath)_

She then says "Nico, you shouldn't be out of bed"

I quirked my eyebrow, honestly these immortals have got to learn we demigods do not listen too well. _(_

_A few Hermes campers muttered "Ain't that the truth") _

I fly forward with astonishing speed thrust the blade of my sword deep into the chest of what is possibly the ugliest gorgon ever and evaporated instantaneously.

Narrowly avoiding a slash from the sword of yet another gorgon and quickly dispatch it.

I turn to check my stepmom and notice she is surrounded and now monsters have learned that they outnumber us and I saw one lone gorgon get around Persephone's defenses and was about to literally stab her in the back and I amend my earlier statement choosing to fight wasn't the dumbest thing I'd done this was the dumbest thing

I jumped in the way and managed to impale the gorgons right shoulder I expected it to turn into dust but it didn't this one began to glow and I saw a phantom-like image of Lady Hera appear;

right then I knew what she was doing she was possessing this gorgon and it began knock my blade back and we start dueling she was surprisingly good for a peacock goddess but she wasn't to skilled in evasion

or rather she pretended to be a poor fighter for just as I was about to knock her off balance with the most vicious vertical slash I could

she intercepted my blade blocking it with a horizontal attack, her blade met with mine with a shower of sparks and we were really pushing against each other but she knew I was still really weak so she kept pouring on the steam knowing I would crack eventually…

unfortunately for me that didn't take too long and let me tell you for great swordsman nothing is more frightening than the sound of your sword cracking and that is exactly what I heard.

CRACK!

Is all I hear and when I glance up I see it a clear as Apollo on a moonless night

a very noticeable chink in the sword's otherwise flawless surface.

We eventual break the lock up and then she comes in with diagonal slash and I see it coming but I didn't realize fast enough that it was a trick as her blade cuts straight through mine and the very tip of the blade flies over my shoulder and lands in the ground with ironic drama and I was left holding a black hilt a with destroyed blade.

Gorgon-Hera began swinging and swiping at me but I was managing to evade until she made a graceful little twirl which kind of caught me off guard just as she finished her twirl I pulled what I call a Percy Jackson-ism

_(campers chuckle)_

and threw my shattered sword at her which missed epically; or so I thought but it bounced off her forehead but as I realize this I also feel a sharp pain in my chest and so I glanced down and she her sword ebbed into my flesh.

I look her in the eyes for the first time and see nothing but hatred in her pale blue eyes.

She then forced the blade deeper which made cough up blood, she held her sword there for a moment before brutally tearing it out which causes me to scream in agony

she then stabs in the stomach so hard it pushes the blade all the way through me and how I know, I felt it tear though my back, shirt and jacket and again yanked it out the utmost cruelty

I fell to my knees I saw her rearing back and I knew she was about to do in short decapitate me but before her blade even reaches in drops out of her and the gorgon body she was using dissolved.

As I see the gorgon vanish I fully collapse and I land on something soft and warm I quickly realize that it's Persephone she caught me before I hit the ground.

"Nico" she says to me, tears in her eyes "

Why?"

"I couldn't let you deal with all them alone"

"That was noble of you, but I am a goddess no matter what they did I would not have fallen."

"P-p-persephone…tell…m-my fa..th..er that I'm so-rry for..f-for everything…and also…tell…him that…I…lo-lo-love….h-i-m"

I managed to get out with my last breath before my vision went completely dark and my body went limp.

"Nico…Nico…NICOOOOOOOOOO!"

I hear her shout before my ears finally phase out too.

**[Sorry I had to end this one there, but at least you got to see how Nico died you'll see the fight with Thanatos in the next chapter but you won't get it if I don't get some reviews. Did you like Hades' gentle, helps you see him in a bit of different light huh?**

**Keep in mind that I am working now and I am not as free to update as used to be but I intend to bring this to a close also tell me what you thought about the Nico death scene PLEASE it's the first time I wrote something like that. -Thanks]**


	16. Chapter 16

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter XVI**

"Nico what happened next" Inquires Clarisse eagerly hoping for more fighting.

Nico holds up a finger asking her to give him a minute. The son of Hades takes a deep breath and begins again

**(Nico's POV)**

The next thing I see is the impressive form of Thanatos, the god of death himself.

I cast a look around and notice I'm floating over my dead body and I'm startled to actually see Persephone crying over me; witnessing this I decided I couldn't die now not yet.

"I'm sorry there is nothing you can do now" Thanatos stated obviously hearing my thoughts.

"I won't let you take me without a fight" the death god eyed me suspiciously.

Before he could even blink I was on top of him pummeling him into the dirt.

Thanatos wasn't stunned for long he swung his scythe at me but for some reason he couldn't touch me but I decide to wonder about it later and started to unleash all kinds of hell but Thanatos was a tough as he was gorgeous;

as I thought I was gaining the upper hand he easily turned the tides in his favor by releasing a bit of his divine energy which made hard for me to even come near him.

Due to that fact Thanatos reversed my earlier statement and started pummeling me into the dirt as he hit me the hopelessness of the situation became clear to me but then

I realized this was the effect of Death's aura just as it was about to consume me the images of my father, Persephone, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Lady Artemis and finally Lord Apollo flash in front of my mind's eye; as the image of Apollo and Artemis fade

I feel a warm sensation emanating from what used to be my heart and then I was filled with more power than I had ever felt and my phantom-like body became more existent and I knew this meant I had a chance so I took that power shoved right up Thanatos' ass so to speak.

I hit with an effective combo punch combo that Clarisse had taught me and followed up with brutal uppercut which sent him flying and I kid you not.

"That was near god strength, a lowly half-blood couldn't release such a blow."

Thanatos then held up his scythe and pointed at me "

May you sleep for eternity…DEATH WAVE!"

A blast of pitch black energy discharged with astounding force.

For a moment I really believe I'm about to lose this fight but then all of a sudden I feel warmth, like the warmth I feel when I'm around Lord Apollo and

I look up and see a shining golden orb; at first I thought it was the sun but you couldn't see the sun in the Underworld so that killed that idea but I realize it's Apollo and he's weeping over…my corpse and I then feel a surge of rage and power more potent than anything the gods could ever induce I turn and give a mighty yell as the power explodes from my very pores.

The expression on Thanatos' face was utter shock but I didn't dwell on it I rushed forward with a perfect shoulder check and it had all the force of an incoming comet and sent spiraling away and slam into the opposite wall with overwhelming might,

I knew Death was down for now but when he got up…oh boy when got up he would be pissed but I choose not to stick around find out

I fly up as ghosts can do that and manage use the image that I was seeing to get back to the Camp.

When I arrive I see not just Apollo but Artemis, Hermes, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Will, Justin and my father.

The first thing I notice is there is some kind of confrontation between them it looked like Zeus and Hera versus all of the above minus Apollo and Justin.

I float down to my body and lie down and allow my soul to pass back into my body

_(campers gasp)_

hey being the Ghost King has its perks.

It takes my body a few minutes to recover from the rigor mortis but I eventually open my real eyes to the shocked expression of Apollo who quickly snaps out of the stupor and nearly kills me again…everything is kind of a blur after that but you all probably heard what happened from Hermes and Artemis

_(the campers nod) _

**(End of Nico's POV for now)**

The campers were all staring and Nico refocuses his eyes and blushes which drew another collective gasp as not many had seen the son of Hades blush.

"Sorry if the story lacked any pizzazz but I'm not used to telling stories so…can you forgive me" the dark haired youth asks

"Of course Nico, still amazing that you fought off Thanatos, and he is a god, a minor one but a god nonetheless"

Nico smiles with a shimmer of pride in his eyes.

"Do any of you any questions for Nico before I let him relax?" asks Chiron peering around at the campers.

"I have a question" inquires the voice of Dionysus from the side.

This was shocking to say the least "

With all due respect Lord Dionysus I didn't think you were paying attention"

The wine god huffs

"Well the fact that a worthless half-blood managed to beat a god is very hard for me to believe"

"Well Mr. D it happened exactly as I told…it"

Nico was clutching his chest again and breathing extremely hard.

Percy walks up

"Nico are you okay…do you want to sit down for a minute" the son of Poseidon asks concerned for his cousin.

"Yeah…good…idea" Nico chokes out

"I'm waiting for an answer Mr. Di Angelo" quips Mr. D impatiently which caused him to get a mass glare from the campers who now had a newly formed respect for the mighty Son of Hades.

"Mr. D Nico has had enough excitement for now, why don't you lay off" Will states with a fiery glare of his own shock many since he was typically a gentle person.

Percy and Will help Nico walk back to his cabin and lie down on his bed.

"Thanks…guy…" "Shhh, no need to thank us Death Breath that's what friends do" says Percy as Annabeth and Will nod in agreement.

"You just rest okay, your body needs to recover its stamina before the war starts cause I get the feeling that we're gonna need you."

Nico nods with tears in his eyes but wipes them away before the others saw them,

he finally had real friends; people who were around him not because they had to be but because the wanted to be.

Percy, Annabeth and Will leave to give Nico some peace and quiet as Will looks towards the rising sun unsure what havoc this war would wreak on the human world all he knew is that it would be worse than both of the World Wars.

**[So there, took me forever to write this one, but finally here is Chapter 16, I'll try not to make you wait so long for Chapter 17 and 18 if you want them you know do; Review ] (I rhymed Apollo eat your heart out (lol)**

**[Also I have another story called Abduction please read it and review it so I can get a gauge on how much you like it]**


	17. Chapter 17

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter XVII**

A few weeks later Nico had fully recovered and was back to his normal routine.

He was training in the sword arena with Percy when he sense a presence behind me but before he could react Nico feel someone pick him up and swings him around and then place me firmly back on my feet and now I feel dizzy and I can make out Percy cracking up.

The wheel myself around in a slightly drunken fashion to see Apollo standing there smirking joyfully

"You have to be more alert Nico, Percy sensed me way before you did" the sun god chortles good-naturedly

"Okay, okay I admit you got me, but I am as crafty as your sister Apollo; I will get even"

The Lord of the Sun gulps and takes a cautionary step back.

The campers in the arena had stopped to watch the little confrontation between the god of poetry and the son of Hades.

Nico gives his immortal friend the once over and decides to experiment a little

"Apollo, would you mind helping me perfect a new technique that I've been developing?" he asks in a mischievous tone that would make the Stoll brothers jealous.

"Sure" he responds and summons his bow and quiver

"I need a decent sparring partner aside from bloodthirsty Ares or Uncle P"

Nico nods and takes his stance and Apollo readies himself for a tough fight as he knew Nico Di Angelo was no push over.

Nico launches at astonishing speed but Apollo is ready as he intercepts the demigod's strike by using his bow to deflect the blow knocking the teen into the air.

Nico shows his level of skill by regaining himself in mid-air and landing on his feet the Ares and Athena cabins all rub their eyes and look closer.

"Give me your best shot Apollo, I want to know what it's like to fight an Olympian since chances are I might be confronting Zeus or Ares two dogs that Hera has one her leash"

Apollo smiles

"Very well demigod, I will drop my restraints and fight you at full strength"

and with that goes on the offensive launching three arrows at Nico who sees them as if in slow motion he sidesteps and cuts the arrows in half

but Apollo moves with god-level speed and gets Nico's back and lands a strong side kick

which sent Nico hurtling through the air and Nico again manages to regain himself and turns the momentum to his advantage by planting firmly against the edge of the bleachers and using them as a spring board launching himself at full speed at Apollo

who is ready and throws his bow high into the sky and goes into a defensive stance as Nico came down with his heel

"Earth Heel"

the demigod struck with so much force Apollo had trouble but managed to block it although he physically stopped Nico's attack the energy didn't it hit the ground behind the sun god causing dust, dirt and debris to fly.

Apollo forces Nico back and watches as Nico lands confidently about five feet away.

Apollo was a little impressed the demigod was powerful and not just because his father was one of the big three.

"Nico" he began the dark haired youth looks at his friend

"Yes" he answers not even out of breath

"When did you learn to use your aura?" Nico smirks

"A while ago just never had a opportunity to try it out in battle, in fact I was afraid of hurting someone if I used it during training"

Nico then straightens up and began muttering to himself which causes Apollo to arch his eyebrow in curiosity.

Nico looks up and smiles darkly

"Ready to go another round" Nico asks Apollo nods and Nico ebbs his sword into the ground and then pulls an odd move he pulls off his signature bomber jacket and throws it aside, said jacket is only in the air for a fraction of second before it's the arena floor with a loud thud

"Ah much better I can now move unhindered"

Apollo was a little apprehensive

"Nico how heavy were those?"

Nico looks up racking his memory and responds

"About sixty maybe seventy pounds"

The Sun Lord's eyes widen.

"Here I come Sunshine" Nico snarls Apollo nods.

Nico moves so fast it looked to other campers as if he had disappeared Apollo's bow came back to Earth just in time for him to intercept Nico's blow

"Damn your fast!"

Apollo pauses dramatically

"But you know I'm faster"

the Lord of Music steps up his game and jumped into the air aims a glowing arrow at the demigod

"You wanted full strength you got it! SUN RAY"

he releases the arrow and it hits with amazing power in fact it left a crater the size of the tree they put in Rockefeller Center at Christmas time.

Nico manages to avoid it but realizes with great enthusiasm that this challenge was just what he needed to take his skills to the next level.

Nico gives an almighty jump and manages to get above Apollo and points his sword at the sun god and familiar blood-red flames begin encircling the stygian iron blade

Apollo recalls Nico using this very same attack against the Hydra that attacked him at the school

"EMBERS OF EREBUS"

like the first time a wave the same dark crimson flames erupt forward towards the god who manages to evade it when it hits the ground it explodes with the force of a high-end hand grenade.

"Not bad Nico, not bad" Apollo says impressed

"Now try this on for size SOLAR SHOWER"

he launches a single arrow into the sky which emits an amazing flash; several beams of energy it the ground and Nico manages to dodge them well all but one which he takes on the chin so to speak.

Which each explode with Earth shaking force when the smoke clears it appears Nico dodged it by shadow traveling

"Wow that was too close"

Apollo saw the state Nico was in his black T-shirt was torn to a point you could see his bare shoulder, arm, chest and the top of his abdomen upon seeing this Apollo fought a nose bleed, since he wasn't one for denial being god of truth and all he could admit Nico Di Angelo was very hot.

Apollo makes an honorable gesture

"Do you still wish to continue Nico?"

He nods determination in his eyes

"I won't give up, because you are my friend I want you to able to count on me even if that means fighting the most powerful of gods and monsters."

Apollo was taken aback by the half-blood's passionate words and he was sensing a new emotion coming from the demigod he couldn't quite describe the vibrations but he would have to wonder about that later

as a dark aura explodes from Nico ,he gives a roar laced with semi-divine power and the power envelops him and enters his heart and disappears and his body is now outlined with a dark purplish light

"Ready for my new technique Apollo"

"Bring it on Death Breath"

Nico nods

"You asked for it"

He takes his index finger and wrote something in mid-air and it was in Greek :

_χρέωση λειτουργία ριπής αύρα_

Apollo could read it since he was a Greek God as could the other demigods

"Charge…aura…burst…mode?" Percy translates sounding like a second-grader who just learned how to read.

The illuminated Greek letters then blast particles of energy in Nico's direction when they hit his body the demigod's whole form begins to glow and the shimmer grows until it covers every inch of the son of Hades.

As the blaze recedes; impressive obsidian black armor is now adorning the boy's body and hits his gauntlets together and forms a massive dark orb of energy and holds it above his head.

Nico then thrusts his hands into the energy and when he withdraws them he is holding a new sword in his right hand and a new shield in his left.

The sword was two feet longer than the traditional Greek sword the blade was obviously stygian iron but it was decorated with a ruby set into the hilt and a Greek etching made of imperial silver was engraved into the flat side of the blade.

The shield was shaped like the Hylian Shield from the Legend of Zelda but a bit bigger and not as overly decorated the one thing signifying thing was that the shield was emblazoned with Hades symbol of power; the helm of darkness.

"Nico Di Angelo…BURST MODE!"

With the transformation complete Nico stood in front of an awestruck sun god who snaps out of his stupor

"I must say, Nico my friend you are full of surprises, this maybe more difficult now I suspect"

Apollo launches with godly speed instead of using and arrow he directs a haymaker at the demigod who sees as if it were normal human speed and catches the punch, stopping it cold causing Apollo's eyes to go as wide as his favored sun.

Nico using one arm lifts the Olympian and hurls him into the other bleachers all of the campers gasp.

"What…power"

In three seconds Apollo springs back onto his feet

"I admit that caught me by surprise and I feel inclined to inform you that if I go full strength; you'll be incinerated since I would have to return to my immortal form."

The Lord of Music informs

"But, I will fight seriously now that you've shown me this technique…it's time to test its capabilities, prepare yourself demigod the real fight begins now."

Nico readies himself raising his new sword to defend.

Apollo launches three arrows simultaneously and zing by at supersonic speed but miss and Nico knew that the sun gods aim was just as good as his sister's so he missed intentionally then the son of Hades learns why as a sonic boom hits him with the force of an eighteen-wheeler which sends flying through the air.

Nico regains himself with a few back hand springs.

He retaliates with a well timed thrust but Apollo uses his speed to dodge it, pulls an arrow out of his quiver and uses the pile of aforementioned weapon to trip Nico who lands on his back and Apollo has his the sharp tip of his arrow pressed against the demigod's Adam's apple.

"Do yield Nico?" Apollo asks smugly noticing Nico was out of breath

"Yes…I yield for now but I want a rematch!" The dark haired teen states firmly.

Apollo laughs outright

"Anytime you wish Corpse Breath but for now rest; your powers take a lot out of you" the half-blood nods and then there is a calm silence

until Chiron clears his throat Nico and the sun god look at the trainer who gestures as the destroyed training field.

"Oh…oops sorry Chiron got a little carried away but I can fix this up in a flash" Apollo apologizes

then snaps his finger and the area is returned to its previous state.

The Apollo turns to Nico

"I'm impressed you kept up with me for the most part even after I got serious, you'll definitely give Zeus and Hera a run for is money oh and some advice perfect that new technique before teaching it to anyone or it may become a hindrance.

Apollo looks to the sky

"Time for me to set the sun see ya around corpse breath!" With Apollo flashes away.

**[So I revised the fight scene please give me reviews they are my fuel]**

**[ How did I do with fight** **scene tell me honestly]**


	18. Chapter 18

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter 18**

**[Hi guys I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update this one but a writer must write and just to clarify a lot of my readers think I'm a chick but I am in fact a guy fyi okay now on with the story oh and by the way I am borrowing Xed Alpha's character Armani Dove he is the property of the Aforementioned author]**

Apollo had just left Camp Half-blood and was currently setting the sun, the sky a beautiful shade of orange. He was still thinking about the match he just had with Nico.

The demigod had become very strong; much stronger than he had expected.

He wondered for the first time if Justin or Will could get that powerful.

He then was struck by an idea it would improve their chances exponentially.

With that in mind he sped off towards his sister's camp at the base of Mount Rainier.

It didn't take long of the Sun Lord to reach the Hunter's campsite.

He is receives the typical greetings from the Huntresses

"Hello ladies is your beloved leader here?" requests the music lord they all point towards Artemis' tent.

Apollo approaches the tent he and heard the distinct sound of Artemis and Hermes conversing.

The sun god knocks on the edge of flap.

"You may enter Brother" comes the huntress' voice.

Apollo slips into the tent he is immediately greeted by the image of his sister smirking at him.

"What's with the smirk Artemis?" enquires the radiant god.

"You're all dirty Brother"

the lighthearted Olympian glances down and notices that his clothes are indeed a lot dirtier than they had been a while ago.

"Well yeah I sparred with Nico, I had no idea demigods could get that strong" Apollo comments brushing off his pants.

"Now what is the reason you've come here?" Artemis asks looking at her brother

"Well I had an idea while I was setting the sun"

Artemis and Hermes exchange glances

"And what is this idea Apollo" asks Hermes obviously intrigued

"Well you know I went to Camp Half-blood to see Nico and he asked me to spar with him and so I agreed"

They other two nod

"Well over the course of the match Nico displayed quite a bit of skill and power and he displayed a new technique he developed called Burst Mode, basically it allows the demigods to tap into a bit of their divine essence since demigods have both mortal and immortal essence within them;Nico used it to keep up with my godly speed and almost matched my strength"

Artemis' eyes went wide at that revelation

"Can half-bloods really get that strong?"

Hermes and Apollo both glance at the goddess of dusk Hermes gives her apologetic smile while Apollo pats her shoulder

"Sister, you couldn't know since you haven't birthed any half-bloods…demigods at times can be more powerful than even Zeus simply because they are not bound by the ancient laws that govern us" explains the sun god.

"Half-bloods are invaluable…tools for lack of a better word" Hermes adds since he and Apollo had more kids than any of the other male gods.

Artemis gives them a questioning look

"Why are they so invaluable?"

Hermes chuckles and Apollo smirks

"Arty, demigods give us that all important link to the mortal world…without them Hermes and I may have faded centuries ago" states the Lord of Prophecy with an uncharacteristic serious expression gracing his features.

Hermes nods in agreement

"Anyways back to what I was saying I saw how much power Nico gained using Burst Mode I wonder what would happen if a demigod even more powerful than Nico…likes say Percy or Thalia if they use it I can only imagine the results and it can definitely be to our advantage."

Artemis nods in understanding

"That would put us at better odds against Athena who has no doubtingly joined the more logical side…to that end we might want to remove Hermes children from camp once we have found a decent HQ"

Apollo agrees with that he wouldn't put it past Athena to target the opposition's children in order to weed out spies and informants.

Apollo was turning to leave when Artemis grasps his shoulder

"Brother, before you leave…I wish to speak to you privately" asks the huntress who seems to looking everywhere else but her brother's eyes.

"Sure, hey Hermes could you give Arty and I a little privacy?"

Hermes gets the hint immediately

"Right, I have to get back to work anyways be sure you contact me when you find a good headquarters"

Hermes vanishes in a flash of light leaving Artemis and Apollo to their private chat.

The goddess of the moon looks at her brother for a few minutes before speaking.

"Apollo, I have a secret to confess" begins the huntress.

The bright immortal nods for her to continue

"You must swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone important" she adds on

"You'll have to be more specific Artemis there are a lot of important people in this world"

"No one who wishes to destroy us brother"

"All right, all right I swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone unless you say otherwise"

Apollo waits patiently for his sister to find her words

"Apollo, I've had a big secret for a about a decade now and I cannot bear the burden of carrying this secret any longer so that is why I am divulging it to you Apollo; for no one holds my trust better then you…as irritating as you are"

Apollo chortles, even when she is saying something nice she finds a way to insult them.

"Apollo…the secret I have to tell is that I…broke…my oath" she states looking at her feet.

Apollo froze for a moment before responding with a smile.

"Not only that brother but I also have a….half-blood son"

That made the sun god do a double take

"You have a half-blood son" the lord of poetry didn't know how to respond to that.

However he did feel had to ask the obvious question

"What is name?" enquires the radiant twin.

Artemis peers up at him with utter shock on her face; she thought Apollo would be upset with her for breaking her oath and birthing a child to top it off but here he was asking for the name of his unknown nephew.

"His name is…Armani, Armani Dove"

Apollo took in the name

"It fits he is unique after all and first"

the moon goddess arches her eyebrow

"A first?"

"Yeah…as in the first child of a particular god or in this case a goddess."

"Where is he?" Apollo asks hoping he could meet his nephew.

"He is here with hunt, follow me"

Artemis led her brother to a tent on the very edge of the campgrounds.

It was small but big enough for one person about his nephew suggested age.

"Armani are you in there?" Artemis calls through the pavilion

"Yeah, I'm in here mother…just changing my pants…be out in a minute" says a young voice from inside.

A few moments later Armani emerges from the tent and Apollo takes his first glance at the boy.

He was about eleven or twelve years old, his auburn hair was semi-long coming down to just above his shoulder.

His eyes were eerie silver like his mother.

He had a muscular build and wore woodland camo print shorts along with a matching sleeveless muscle shirt and topped off with a pair of wood camo hunting boots.

"Armani, my son I'd like you to meet your uncle…this shining idiot is my twin brother, Apollo"

The son of Artemis takes the form of the sun god.

"Nice to meet you Armani" Apollo says smiling at the caramel-haired adolescent.

"Likewise Uncle Apollo"

This was a twist that he, the god of prophecy wasn't expecting but it was welcome maybe just maybe Artemis might learn to appreciate the opposite sex.

The next day at Camp Half-Blood Nico was trying to teach Percy how to access his semi-divine aura that way he could match some of the weaker immortals like Nike, Nemesis and Hecate because they would have to team up to fight the more powerful gods like Ares and Zeus.

"Come on Perce I know how strong you are"

The son of Poseidon raises Riptide to block one of Nico's inhumanly fast sword strikes

"Whoa!" Percy cries as he narrowly dodges another impossibly quick slash.

"Nico, time out" the green-eyed demigod states panting Nico agrees.

"Nico in Hades are you so fast?" Annabeth asks who had been watching the sparring session.

The son of Hades ponders for a few minutes then responds

"I've learned you use my demigod aura"

Annabeth goes into the her child of Athena mode

"Your aura as in an energy field of some sort,"

The younger half-blood nods

"Aura is a special energy field that inhabits any existing soul whether it be a god, demigod, demon or spirit…dead or alive"

Nico holds up his hand and channels the aforementioned energy; his hand glowing in smoky black aura. Annabeth examines the aura

"You can use it to amplify your muscles force output several times over or increase your agility"

Nico tilts his head

"You could do that, my speed and strength came from training with weighted clothes…to be honest Percy wouldn't able to handle my full speed"

Percy then asks the one question that was actually very obvious

"Can other demigods learn how to use it?"

"Of course…if this is your way of asking me to teach you two how to then the answer is yes."

Nico straightens out his clothes and the opens a shadow portal

"Follow me…hey Will you better come too he shouts as he notices the southern Apollo child approaching.

They walk through the dark gateway to a large arena; it was large and spacious, a large edifice in the center.

"Welcome to the Necropolis, the underworld's premiere training center" states Nico gesturing at the arena.

"The arena can modify itself to fit different training scenarios" he explains Nico leads them to a large room for private training.

"Necro-chamber modify…New York urban area" the son of Hades calls aloud, commanding the room to change which it did with a big dark purple flash.

Will, Percy and Annabeth now stood in the center of Midtown New York.

"The magic involved is too complicated for any of us to understand but these training rooms can mimic any battlefield you can think of"

The ghost king walks to the realistic copy of the Empire State Building and drew his stygian iron sword

"Now then" begins Nico "You three are possibly the most experienced half-bloods at camp"

he points his sword at them

"Draw your weapons, Daughter of Athena…Sons of Poseidon and Apollo"

Percy uncaps Riptide,

Annabeth draws her celestial bronze dagger and Will draws a mahogany bow and a quiver.

"Are you sure you want to challenge all three of us Nico?" Annabeth questions wondering just how strong Nico has become.

The dark-haired demigod nods

"En Garde" Nico shouts and readies himself

"All right I tried" Annabeth says before charging ferociously.

**[There it is, do you think Nico will dodge, block or attack. Hey please review I need reviews for motivation and please read chapter 17 as I have rewritten the last parts]**


	19. Chapter 19

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter 19**

Annabeth fiercley charges Nico who swiftly blocks it and uses his strength to force the Daughter of Athena back just in time as he narrowly dodges a flying arrow launched by Will and Percy follows up with a strong swing with Riptide Nico then counters with a strong swing of his own blade.

Percy and Nico trade shots for a few moments before Annabeth gets the dark haired half-blood's back and strikes with her dagger only to collide it with Riptide.

Annabeth quickly realizes it immediately.

"Where did he go?" Percy asks aloud scanning the fake-32nd Street.

The Daughter of wisdom was thinking trying to figure out what just happened.

"Up there!" Will states

pointing towards the son of Hades standing atop one of the many apartment complexes which was directly to Annabeth's right.

"How did he get there?" Percy asks "Did he shadow-travel at the last second?"

"No, Nico's demigod powers drain a lot of his stamina; so he can't use them in battle unless the situation absolutely demands it"

to everyone's surprise it was Will who answered.

"He must've used his insane speed to move at the last moment" Annabeth deduces

while Will notches a sonic arrow, an Apollo cabin specialty however this s-arrow had an added feature Will releases the arrow and just as it gets close, the pile cracks open release a violent burst of sonic energy which caught Nico by surprise as it blasts him a chunk of the roof he was standing on into building sitting behind the apartment complex.

He smashes through a window and lands on a bed in very suggestive pose; next to a very realistic, very hot fake girl.

Whose looking at him with a bright blush on her face

"So, what do you say to catching a movie with me after I'm done here"

the girl giggles and then something big yanks up Nico by the scruff and threw him back out the window

"# &% you buddy!" Nico shouts as he rebounds off the opposite building and roll into a kneeling position on the ground before straightening up.

The son of Hades casts look around seeing no sign of Annabeth, Will or Percy.

He then feels a rumbling and scans the area again and this time looks down the street.

The teen's eyes widen as he sees a huge torrent of water come tearing around the corner coming straight towards him he then notices Percy riding said wave.

Nico would've laughed but was too busy thinking of a way to counter this move.

Nico raises his sword and channels some aura into the blade until it is glowing with a blackish purple outline.

"Necro Slash!" he gives a mighty diagonal swing and a slim crescent shaped blade of energy flies off the pitch black blade and it hits the wave cutting it in half and stopping it dead

making Percy tumble forward and roll until he is looking up at the reversed image of Nico smirking at the dazed son of Poseidon.

"Had nice trip Perce?" he taunts trying not to laugh.

"I…am…going…to…murder you!"

Nico jumps back a few paces avoiding the sea child's grasp.

Percy immediately stands up with Riptide in hand and charges Nico but the difference this time is that the half-blood's body was glowing in a misty sea-green aura he sends a side strike that the dark demigod dodges with the blade tip barely missing his gut

but there was an invisible force that Riptide emitted that causes Nico to slide back a total of five feet.

"Percy, you've done it my friend" Nico says with a cough.

Percy gives his cousin a quizzical gaze.

Nico notices it

"You unlocked you aura; that swing was three times stronger than it would've been normally"

Nico smiles, closes his eyes and takes a calming breath.

When his eyes snap open they are serious and determined and shadow energy begins rolling off of him.

"Ready for the real fight Perce?" he says in an even tone that had semi-divine power in every syllable.

Nico launches at the son of Poseidon kicking up a violent flow of dust behind him.

He swings his stygian iron sword and Percy dodges it by rolling to the left but the sheer force of the attack hits an oncoming school bus which promptly explodes killing all the fake passengers.

Nico lands and looks at the aftermath

"Well that bumps my collateral death toll up to about 200 I think" the son of Hades comments.

Percy gawks

"You've managed to kill 200 people here?"

"Yeah learning to control aura isn't easy, unlocking it is the easy part, it took damn near 3 years to get to the stage I'm at now" Nico says before readying himself for another go.

He charges again and Percy intercepts his attack and they lock horns resulting in a shockwave that tears up the street.

Nico puts more of his strength into the push and begins making Percy slide back slowly but the son of the sea god wasn't falling for it he ramped up the push too eventually they break contact with a flurry of sparks flying forth from each sword as the two glide back until there is a ten foot cap between them.

Both Nico and Percy were panting and the false city street around them was devastated as the buildings behind the son of Poseidon had half of the windows shattered and the very pavement beneath their feet was rattled with cracks and debris, the smoldering reminisce of the bus Nico hit.

Annabeth and Will finally navigate their way to the two and Will glances around at the destruction and whistles.

"This place looks like a war zone"

Annabeth turns just in time to see Nico vanish; using his speed to close the distance and notice Percy actually fend off the hit by catching the blade with Riptide's.

Nico starts to attack in earnest and the older demigod manages to keep up with the son of Hades' strikes.

Percy notices an opening in Nico's defense as he the younger half-blood had just executed a wide swipe with his sword and capitalized on the boy's mistake by planting well aimed kick, nailing Nico square in the chest sending him to the ground and sliding a few feet.

Annabeth claps as Will cheers because that was the best hit any of them had got on him all day.

Nico stands up and press his hand against his chest and winces as his fingers brush what will most certainly become a bruise.

"Nice shot Perce, I didn't think you'd get me" Nico states rolling his shoulders before readying himself again and the two big three kids start sparring again.

Meanwhile back with Artemis and the Hunt, the goddess of the Moon and the daughter of Zeus were discussing a possible location for their headquarters for this war.

The two were sitting in Artemis' tent; the goddess herself was seated where she would normally would with Thalia standing to the side but the ladies weren't alone as Artemis' son Armani was lying on the floor reading a book titled

_"Birth by Sleep"_

he wasn't paying attention to his mother or her lieutenant or so they thought.

"What about Mt Kilimanjaro in Africa?" suggests Thalia tapping her head with the mace can that was actually her electric spear.

"No, if we chose there we would have to deal with the Egyptian gods as Africa is their territory" responds Artemis her brows knit in a concentration.

"Hmm"

Thalia racks her brains to find another location but sighs as she cannot think of any others.

"You are dismissed now Thalia, perhaps we'll think of somewhere later" Artemis stands as Thalia bows and exits the tent and walks over the Iris fountain that was situated in the corner of the tent

. "I could IM Hermes, he is god of travel after all he may know of a place that wouldn't trespass or be too close to Zeus to be an obvious place." Artemis muses but still was at an impasse.

Armani was watching his mother over the edge of his book finally stands up and walks over to his mother unable to watch her deal with all of this on her own.

He stops just behind her but she seems too preoccupied to notice.

Armani reassuringly places his hand on his mom's shoulder Artemis turns to look at her son's steely silver eyes that were filled with love and admiration

"Mother, I'm sure you guys will think of something, unless Lord Zeus and Lady Hera intend to attack soon we have time" Armani says trying to reassure his mother.

Artemis sighs dropping her restraints

"I'm not sure it will matter dear one…with both Athena and Ares on Hera's side we face very stiff opposition" states the goddess of childbirth.

Armani pauses to think of how to counter that but then an idea hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Mom, I think I know where we can use as a base of operations!" Armani exclaims startling his mother a little.

"And where pray tell is that Armani" she asks intrigue laced in his words, hoping it would be a golden idea.

"Well what I was thinking…well, what about Camp Jupiter?" asks the son of the Wild,

Armani continues

"The beauty of it is that it is so obvious that even wise Athena and prophetic Apollo would overlook it"

Artemis' jaw drops as the idea was perfect, no ways for Hera to sabotage it since she would have to become Juno to enter the camp.

"And don't worry about a thing I'll take care of everything, Reyna and I are good friends" Armani states before hugging his mother and flying out of the tent and vanishing into the woods.

Artemis was stunned her son was so energetic he must've gotten it from his father bless his soul.

But that thought was pushed out of her head as there was huge explosion that rocks the entire campsite.

The goddess rushes out of her tent to see a tall pillar smoke billowing over the trees.

"You all stay here I shall investigate myself" commands Artemis as another explosion shakes the area.

With that the goddess of the hunt dashes in the direction of the blasts, within seconds she arrives at a large clearing but the explosions were coming for the air.

Artemis looks up to see an identifiable blood red flash of Ares' war chariot and another which was a subtle fuchsia but not the sickening shade that signified Aphrodite, besides Ares wouldn't attack Aphrodite since that would put him at odds with Hephaestus and mostly likely Zeus as well.

Artemis ponders who the other was but there was only one immortal that had a pink aura like that and that was the winged son of Aphrodite, the god of seduction and infatuation; Eros.

Artemis scales the tallest tree she can find and looks carefully at the battle above and can now make out the blonde curls of Eros.

He was currently using golden shield to block Ares' blows but Eros was minor god and Ares was an Olympian the power difference was more than obvious.

Ares was a lot bigger and a lot nastier than little Cupid but what he lacked in power he made up for with speed and maneuverability.

But Eros made the mistake of thinking Ares was above dishonorable tactics

but that became clear when Ares kicks the godling in the groin making him double over as the War God claps his hands together then raises them high above his own head before bringing them back down

and smashing Eros in the back with all the godly strength he could muster sending the godling flying into the ground with an Earth-shattering bang

but brutal Ares wasn't done he pulled one of his bunker buster grenades off of his jacket, pulls the pin and throws it down and it goes off with devastating force making an even larger crater in the ground

but the blast had sent Eros flying into the small stream five meters away Eros hits an unforgiving oak tree that only groans in response he finally lands in the shallow stream.

While Artemis wasn't shocked but she couldn't let Ares get away with that now could she.

"ARES!" roars Artemis her eyes glowing with rage

"You dare desecrate my domain!"

Ares simply chuckles at the Huntress.

Artemis glares fiercely

"I rarely repeat myself but I will in this case; You are supposed to fight with honor Ares, using your power on those weaker than yourself and attacking when they are incapable of defending themselves is not honorable it the least"

The goddess of the Hunt summons her bow

"Prepare to fight Ares, you've had this coming ever since you incapacitated my little brother"

Ares laughs out right

"Well I've never heard you call him that before…is he really that fragile"

Artemis snorts

"No, he is a far stronger man than you shall ever be Warmonger!"

Ares looks at Artemis

"You are no match for me…I am god of War after all" he chuckles drawing his spear

"Do you think it wise to attack Ares when the moon is not out" says cool voice that cuts through the air like a knife.

Artemis turns her gaze to the 11:00 position to see Athena shimmer into place.

"Athena…don't cross me, you have nothing to do with this"

Artemis warns the wisdom goddess as she should know this by now.

"Are you actually going to fight both of us when you are at such a large disadvantage?" Athena questions her cold gray eyes peering directly at the goddess of the hunt.

"I may be at a disadvantage in terms of power…but when it comes to numbers…I have you beat 20 to 1" states the moon goddess smirking but just before she could Athena stops her

"I wouldn't do that, calling your Hunters won't help I anticipated that maneuver Artemis and put a barrier up the moment you came into the clearing" explains the goddess of battle strategy.

"Forcing me to fight two on one" Artemis concludes preparing herself for a grueling fight

for she would now face both War god; Ares and Athena.

**[Oh wow I can't believe I went on so long, I usually stop between 1,000 and 1,600 words but I just couldn't. So do you think Artemis will be able to fight both Ares and Athena without her hunters to aid her and do you think anyone will find poor Eros] **

**[Okay, I need a little help how should I have Aphrodite react when she learns that her boyfriend attacked her son and what do you think about the mother-son moment with Aramni?]**


	20. Chapter 20

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter 20**

**[Hey Readers, be sure to read the message at the end thanks now enjoy the story I'm going for 2,000+ words for this one lol]**

Artemis stared down here opponents for a few moments before notching an arrow up towards Ares which to his surprise misses but Athena knew that her younger half-sister missed intentionally her aim was as flawless as her brother's.

"What was that Artemis, usually you hit whatever target you aim for" questions the wisdom goddess intently

"Wait and see Athena, wait and see" was the huntress' answer.

"Enough of this" growls Ares

who charges the moon goddess who leaps over his head and lands on a large boulder near the entrance to the clearing

"I may be at a disadvantage without the moon but…we are still in my domain"

Artemis draws her hunting knives and forces Ares to stumble before ebbing them in the Earth to take a shot at Athena with her bow.

The goddess of battle strategy dodges it seamlessly.

Athena draws a sword and begins to duel with Artemis.

While the moon goddess was busy with Athena; Ares got her back and starts swinging his spear wildly trying to hit but Artemis was parrying him while also clashing with the wisdom goddess which to Ares was a bit impressive but Ares and Athena were quickly gaining the upper hand as Artemis was beginning to tire.

"It was foolhardy to think you could defeat us both Artemis" taunts Athena in an arrogant know-it-all fashion.

"That would be the case if I was trying to subdue you" states the goddess of wild nature cryptically.

Athena eyes her for a moment before her eyes widen realizing what Artemis meant.

"The arrow…" gasps the goddess of architecture

she whips around just to see it explode in brilliant shine but of course Ares didn't understand nor did he care to as he intensifies his swings Athena turns back to the fight that is not before hearing the large rev of an engine a Maserati engine to be precise.

"Yee-HAW!" was the cry they all heard and less than two seconds later Apollo's chariot appears out of thin air and hits Ares hard. "Hello everyone, am I interrupting something?" questions Apollo with a knowing smile

"You weren't trying to hurt my darling big sis were you"

Anyone who knew the sun god knew that messing with Artemis was one way to get the usually care free immortal's dander up.

"Yes" states the god of war as Athena face palms at her brother's stupidity.

"Apollo, I never thought I'd say this but…am I glad to see you" Artemis states shocking the two war deities.

"Hey, if they pick a fight with one of us…"

Apollo trails off hoping his twin will catch on which Artemis does

"…they pick a fight with both of us"

The lord of music smiles

"So, shall we dance on their skulls dear sister of mine?" Apollo enquires of Artemis while at the same time taunting Ares and Athena.

"Yes…let us dance, Brother"

With that statement Apollo's bow and quiver appears in a burst of golden sun fire.

Ares and Athena charge the twin archers but they are too agile for the elder Olympians and dodge out of the way at the same time Artemis lets a trio of arrows fly while Apollo releases five simultaneously.

The goddess of wisdom automatically rolls out of the way while stupid Ares took every single one to the face.

Ares gets angry and starts swinging even more wildly missing Apollo every time what is odd is Artemis actually starts laughing as she watches her brother evade the war god's strike while he was actually dancing.

Athena tries to capitalize on Artemis' blunder and it probably would've work if Ares didn't collide with her as result of Apollo side kicking him.

Apollo bows

"Thank you, I'm here all day" he chuckles, Thalia and Phoebe were watching from the edge of the barrier.

Phoebe was awestruck by how well her mistress was getting along with a boy, her brother no less because there she was, Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt laughing at her brothers zany antics while Thalia thought it was good Artemis seemed to have begun tolerating her brother's behavior a little more over the last few weeks.

Even though Apollo and Artemis were in the middle of a fight they knew that Athena and Ares didn't have such as good teamwork and trust as the twins since Athena couldn't stand to be around her brother, how she managed it during councils was a mystery to everyone.

But quickly as it happens it vanishes; both Apollo and Artemis took more serious stances and both charge the war gods with a lot of force Apollo launching several sun arrows while his twin sister went with her knives.

Athena took on Artemis while Ares dealt with Apollo.

The goddess of wisdom and the goddess of the hunt began fiercley clashing their blades but it was obvious who had the upper hand since Athena was attacking Artemis in the forest which is her domain.

"Athena, you will not conquer me here…you know that don't you" Artemis comments while straining against at the brilliant goddess' sword

"That would be the case…if I was intending to conquer you here, you know I am not above low-brow tactics since I shall do whatever logic dictates to win as it is my sanction" was Athena's response

and it causes Artemis to dread what the ingenious immortal had in store.

On the other end Apollo was giving Ares divine hell

"You know you had this coming didn't you Warmonger!" the sun god shouts as he ducks under a swing from the war god's spear.

"Tch, whatever Glowstick!"

Apollo brings out one of his sonic arrows and fires it at Ares but like Will's its head cracks open and releases a large pulse of sonic energy which blasts Ares across the clearing and into a group of trees.

"Oops, the wood nymphs are going to hate me for that one" Apollo chortles nervously

while at the same time Artemis lands a devastating kick to Athena's breastplate that sent her sliding back about twenty feet.

"Ares" states Athena as the aforementioned god emerges from the pile of downed trees

"It is time to play our trump card"

Ares nods and snaps his fingers and one large boar comes lumbering into the area with a person on its back and next a large gray owl swoops, the owl was the size of an ox. Both beasts deposited there cargo and they vanish in two blasts of gray and red smoke.

Athena and Ares withdraw their weapons and both have devious smirks on their faces.

"The match up has changed Twin Archers" Athena states her eyes shining with delight

"I've always wanted to see this for myself"

Ares was snickering all the while

"You fared well against us but how will you fare against these new opponents."

Athena grabs the cloth covering her new fighter and removes it revealing the form of Armani Dove, the son of Artemis

and when Ares does he reveals Justin Bieber, the son of Apollo.

Artemis looks at her son and then at Athena

"What is the meaning of this" demands the moon goddess her silver eyes flashing ominously.

"How did you get a hold of Justin"

Ares smiles maliciously

"It's not hard since Athena and I have cabins at Camp Half-Blood so you do the math"

Apollo thinks for a few moments before his eyes widen

"You're going to force us to fight our sons" Artemis asks incredulously unsure she would be able to and she could surmise that Apollo felt the same way.

"You see this" inquires Athena indicating a celestial bronze band on Armani's arm

"It will force any being whether it be mortal, god or demigod to follow the user's orders to the letter"

Artemis glowers at her half-sister

"This one I came across on my way here, he looked like he was going somewhere and it is very obvious how Ares abducted Justin"

The twins were beside themselves

"Now Artemis, any idea where your son was off to in such a hurry"

Artemis snorts

"Like I would tell you" she snarls.

"Very well" the goddess of wisdom snaps her fingers

"Now, Son of Artemis attack!" Armani stands up slowly; when his eyes snap open they are not the ethereal silver they have been dyed gray.

He draws his sword from its scabbard on which was strapped across his lower back.

Ares turns and looks at the runt in front of him

"Now, Son of Apollo attack your daddy!" commands the god of battle and Justin mimics Armani's movement and slowly stands and opens his eyes they weren't brown but stained a horrid blood red color.

Apollo and Artemis back up a few paces

"What do we do Apollo?" asks the huntress looking at her brother.

The sun god thinks for a moment

"Those arm bands we've got to get them off…" Apollo was cut off by a brutal shoulder check from the teen star, those years of hockey training paying off big time.

The hit actually knocks the wind out of the sun god.

Artemis sees the attack and manages to avoid the nasty swing Armani executed with his sword.

Meanwhile Apollo was weaving and dodging Justin's punches, but the singer was faster than he thought and it looked like a week's worth of training was already starting to pay off; he learned that the hard way as one of Justin's well timed hay makers landing and causing a quite a bit of pain.

Apollo uses a bit of his power to shove the boy back a few feet.

Justin then jumps high in the air and comes down with a nice heel drop which Apollo dodges easily and lands just outside Justin's arm reach.

Justin's hand pulses with radiant energy as he makes a swing as if he was holding a sword but the odd thing is that although Apollo is just a little too far away something solid connects with his side that results in knocking the lord of poetry off balance.

"What the Hades was that?" Apollo enquires looking for the source and he finds it when his eyes fall on what Justin is holding.

It was a sword that much was certain but in a certain light it also looks like a key.

The sword was white in color; its blade was elegant and made of two conjoining rods that made the blade extra sturdy, the hilt had angel wings arcing around it until they connected at the base of the hilt.

It was the Keyblade; Oathkeeper.

"My son is a Keyblade wielder?" Apollo gasps as he didn't know that fact

but he did know that Oathkeeper was one of a pair its darker brother was nearby, and if Oathkeeper was the blade that found its way to Justin that would mean that Oblivion the dark opposite of the Oathkeeper was looking for him as well he may just be a duo wielder, capable of wielding two Keyblades instead of just one.

Apollo dodges the swift swipes and manages to grab firm hold of Justin's arms

"Justin, I know you're still in there"

Justin's eyes flash brown for a minute

"Dad…"

before the dye red again but that one break allows Apollo to realize that Athena and Ares' new device didn't affect their victim's free will as that would break one the oldest of Olympian laws, they were not allowed to interfere with free will.

Apollo seeks out his sister with a telepathic message

"_Artemis, try to get through to Armani the bands they are wearing does not affect free will"_

Artemis' silver eyes widen and looks at him she fires a special arrow that explodes releasing a net that traps Armani fast.

"Armani, if you can hear me try to fight the mind control"

Like Justin a bit of Armani's own essence breaks through

"I'll try mother" was his strained reply.

Then Armani gave an almighty roar of agony as he fought Athena's control but Athena was a goddess defeating her was impossible.

Artemis aids her son by placing her hand against his forehead and entering his mind, she blinks and sees the form of Athena herself standing there using her influence to dominate Armani's will.

"You shall not harm my son in this way Athena"

Artemis notches an arrow and fires at and hits the image dead in the heart causing the phantom to vanish in puff of smoke.

She the leaps from her son's mind just as the arm band starts to beep.

Artemis knew what it was immediately and quickly tears it off and throws into the sky.

The band then promptly explodes in a flurry of fire

"That explosive charge was the fail safe wasn't it?" questions the huntress "Just in case they broke free"

Armani went limp he was exhausted from the mental battle

"That wasn't fun" he breathes faintly as his mother removes the net.

She hopes Apollo will get through to his son.

"Justin come on, wake up"

Apollo then tackles the boy and pins him to the ground and Apollo enters his son's mind to see Ares perfectly dominating Justin using his foot to grind the soul image he was seeing.

Apollo was furious that Athena and Ares would stoop to this level.

"Justin!" calls the sun god

"You're a Keyblade wielder and you letting this idiot govern you?"

Justin's brown eyes lock with his father's blue ones the looking the singers eyes turn from fear to determination and starts to fight back slowly but deliberately pushing Ares' foot off of him.

The idiotic god of war didn't realize until he loses his balance allowing Justin to succeed in pushing him off.

Justin rises to his feat with Oathkeeper in hand.

"Reality check Lord Ares!" Justin barks furiously "This is my body"

Justin left hand was now pulsing with light

"not yours!"

Justin swings his left hand back and in a flash of golden light a new Keyblade appears and now he is wielding two.

The new one was as black, with a slightly wider blade than Oathkeeper and about half a foot longer, it hilt was encircled by dark bat wings it was Oathkeeper's darker twin brother; Oblivion.

Justin launches a few stylish swings before landing a glancing blow with Oblivion which causes the Ares phantom to vanish. Apollo nods with pride

"That's my boy" he says smiling before exiting the star's mind.

He then turns to hear the armband beeping and like Artemis realizes what it is immediately, snaps the band off and throws it as hard as he can, the device then explodes violently.

Justin rounds on Ares

"You tried to dominate my heart…you jackass!" he yells summoning Oblivion for real this time and charges Ares and begins swinging his Keyblades which seem to resonate with the boy.

Ares was blocking with his spear trying to force the singer back but Justin was too determined to stop.

Apollo, Artemis and Armani just watch the singer go to town and even Athena is in awe at the half-blood's skill as he blocks Ares swing with Oathkeeper and lands a solid blow with Oblivion.

Ares stumbles back and Athena shakes her head before she flashes away.

"I'll remember this punk!" Ares snarls before vanishing in a flash of red light.

Apollo turns to Justin

"My son is a Keybearer, how come you didn't tell me?"

The singer blushes

"You never asked"

Apollo pauses and tries to think of a comeback but can so instead he says

"Touche"

Artemis looks at Armani

"Are you alright dear one"

"Yes, just tired"

Armani smiles

"Don't worry I spoke to Reyna before the scary owl lady caught me and everything is squared away, the Romans will assist us"

Artemis' eyes water and she hugs her son tightly, though a little shocked Armani accepts it

"If you wanted to Iris message her you could've used the fountain in my tent"

"Yeah but I didn't want to make Reyna suspicious; when I usually contact her I am often in some forest so I wanted to make it as usual for her as I could"

Artemis nods in understanding.

"Apollo we've found a place for our HQ"

the sun god's head whipped around so fast she swore she heard his neck crack

"What! Where!" was the lord of music's intelligent reply.

"Camp Jupiter"

Apollo's jaw drops it was so obvious that if he missed it Zeus definitely would.

"We must inform Hermes, Poseidon and Hades so that their children can be moved to the Roman camp as we just saw Athena will not hesitate to use our children against us"

Artemis states as she helps Armani to stand.

Justin nods as he banishes his Keyblades.

They walk back to the campsite to prepare for the journey to Camp Jupiter. However Artemis can't shake the feeling that she forgot something

**[Wow, Chapter No. 20 I can't believe this story has 20 chapters and since this a milestone for me I give you a chance to name one of Percy's and one of Annabeth's aura attack just PM me or leave it in a review ] [If you want to know what Oathkeeper and Oblivion look like google this exact search "Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades" and tell me if you like the fight scenes I'm trying to make them better]**


	21. Chapter 21

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter 21**

**[After months of deliberation here is Chapter 21 please enjoy]**

It took a short time for Artemis and company arrive at Camp Jupiter.

Armani hold's up is hand in a halt gesture

"A few words of warning before we enter" he says just as they reach Cadelcott Tunnel.

"The Romans are very proud, and also Hunters, while here you should address my mother as Diana; not Artemis"

Thalia nods as Phoebe opens her mouth to say

"We know this already...you male trash"

Artemis and Apollo stood shocked but the moon goddess quickly recovers from here stupor

"Phoebe..." she begins with anger clearly visible on her face.

Apollo guessed that Phoebe wasn't at all used to having Armani around, in fact the boy being the Son of Artemis was a contradiction to what he belived the goddess stood for.

Justin was shocked by the girl's words as well If it had been him he would've had a few unkind words for her.

Armani seemed used to this treatment though and shrugged it off.

"Phoebe" begins the Son of the Moon "Tell me how many new hunters are here?"

he looks up his silver eyes glowing in the shadows of the cave.

The brash huntress thought for a few minutes.

" six or seven "

Armani nods

"They would not know the difference between the Olympian's Greek and Roman exsistance"

Phoebe had a very nasty retort

"Okay Mr. Observant...if you know so much...what is the proper name for this shining whore!" responds the rude huntress gesturing towards the Lord of Poetry.

Artemis' eyes went wide, she may not like him at times but Apollo was still her brother and said god's eyebrow was twitching and the cave had grown considerably warmer showcasing the God of the Sun's growing agitation.

Before the immortals could make a move there was a blur of brown, gold and white as Justin had taken a vast disliking to Phoebe, his white keyblade; the Oathkeeper was in his right hand while his left was wrapped around the girl's throat pinning her to the wall.

"I don't take kindly to those who insult my family" the singer snarls his eyes filled with fury.

Armani approaches and places his hand on Justin's shoulder

"Peace cousin, and to answer your question Phoebe, Lord Apollo was the one Olympian whose name didn't change when he became Roman he was known to both as Apollo, additionally his domains of music,poetry, healing, prophecy and the sun reamined the same whether it was Greece or Rome"

Armani looks to his famous cousin

"You can drop her now Justin"

The teen closes his eyes and inhales deeply before releasing his grip and again banishes his weapon which disappears in a flurry of white sparks.

Apollo was still kind of offended

"Girl...I'll let that _whore_ comment slide, but offend me again...well I'll let Artemis deal with you actually you are not my charge...and Phoebe you have officially lost my favor" Apollo states glaring at her.

"I must go inform Nico, Percy and Hermes, I will meet you later" with that he vanishes in blaze of sunlight.

"Phoebe be careful with your words, my brother may be a lazy man but he is also a god and also..."

Artemis walks up and slaps the rude huntress in the back of the head

"my younger brother"

her form shimmers for a second.

When the shine recedes the moon goddess is now adorned with Roman armor that was decorated with imperial silver moon designs.

Her auburn hair was tied into a military style ponytail.

She was no longer Artemis of the Greeks but Diana of the Romans.

Meanwhile back at Necropolis training center Nico, Percy, Will and Annabeth were still hard at work learning to use their semi-divine aura at this point only Will and Percy had managed to unlock it while Annabeth was still trying figure out the trick to it.

The current match up pitted Will against Percy since Nico had exhausted himself with those two and was helping Annabeth as best he could.

"Why aren't any of your suggestions work Nico!" states the frustrated tones of Annabeth after 25th attempt at the aura unlock.

The son of Hades was exhausted from training Percy and Will and was getting mildly miffed with the Daughter of Athena, who had snapped that his methods weren't working at least.

Nico sends glare at her and then comtemplates

"The only reason I can think why you haven't unlocked it is because you may not be resonating with your mother's power as well as you thought"

That comment pisses Annabeth off

"Take that back Death Breath!" in the process slapping Nico with all the strength she could and it knocks him on his butt.

The dark haired half-blood presses his hand to his now red cheek.

The sudden skin-to-skin smack caused both Will and Percy to freeze in their tracks and observe the scene to their right.

Nico straightens up and looks the Daughter of Wisdom directly in the eyes.

"That just proved my point...your power does not resonate with Athena's at all."

Annabeth pulls her knife threateningly

"Posture all you want; but it is the truth...Athena represents wisdom that much you know already, but true wisdom is not pure intellect alone...you also have to have the sense to use your intelligence properly." Nico states with his hand resting on the hilt of his pitch black sword.

Annabeth then hears her mother's voice

"It is time to remove one of their strongest players...with his termination the rest will fall like dominios...I impart a powerful blessing that will improve your combat abilities. " Athena states sounding like a general addressing her troops.

"Mother you want me to...kill Nico!" she asks astonished that her mother would ask this of her.

"No not Nico you are not strong enough to kill him nor are you to go for Jackson but Solace...Will Solace is the most accomplished medic at camp, with his elimination they would lose a key piece in keeping their forces alive if you do this in favor to me I shall make you immortal and you will become my lieutenant of architecture"

Annabeth gasps at the reward offered for this deed.

"When the task is complete come to Olympus" was the last words Athena said

To be the minor goddess of architecture was great honor to be sure but what about Percy he would be so disappointed and angry if she did this and not to mention facing Apollo's wrath but this reward was the ultimate from of acceptance a god could give and if she wanted it...Will Solace would have to die

**[Oh wow this idea just hit me out of the blue...okay readers I have concept for Will's Aura Attack and now it needs a name Like I promised you can help me name his attack and I will try to get Chapter 22 up quicker. The hint is "Think Archery" Leave it in a Review or PM me]**

**[Do you think Annabeth will take her mother's offer and in affect betray Percy and sorry for the shortness but please Review they give me motivation]**


	22. Chapter 22

**A God's Grief**

**Chapter 22**

**[Here it is Readers the 22nd Chapter and sorry it took so long to update but be warned this chapter contains a little boy x boy romance but nothing extreme I promise plz tell me how I do with those romantic bits its my first time actually writing romantic lines. Now please enjoy chapter 22]**

Apollo was tearing across the country as he enters New York he passes the devastated clearing where he and Artemis fought with Ares and Athena.

He then detects a faint spiritual presence he lands his chariot to investigate.

After about fifteen minutes of searching he manages to find the source of the spirit-force he realizes that that source was another god; Eros to be precise.

Apollo's eyes rake down the young godling's form

"What happened did he get caught in the cross-fire?"

No that wasn't it he would've sensed Eros sooner if that was the case.

He must've been attacked before Apollo got there

"It wasn't Athena...this isn't her style but Ares this has his name all over it"

The sun god attempts to bring the godling back to consciousness but to no avail.

The lord of music then picks up the injured god and lays him gently in the back of his car before taking off for the east once more.

While Apollo was in route Annabeth was still contemplating her mother's offer whether or not to kill Will Solace.

Annabeth didn't say a word to Percy of Nico about her brief conversation with Athena.

The daughter of wisdom looks around scanning for Solace's presence and she found him almost instantly he was enjoying the warm day by taking a leisurely swim in the lake near the Poseidon Cabin he was with Nico, Percy and surprisingly Leo Valdez; how Percy had talked the fire bug into going swimming was a mystery

she also notice a few girls for the Eros and Aphrodite Cabin peeking over at the four handsome young men.

Will was floating on his back with his eyes closed the sun glistening off his moist skin.

Percy had just dunked Nico's head under the water and was laughing like a maniac.

Then there was Leo who was trying to sneak up on the half asleep Apollo child.

Looking at Will's peaceful expression made Annabeth think about her mother's task again, could she really go through with it.

Will had always been a sweet guy, very caring and definitely a good friend.

She sighs as Leo jumps on Will and submerges him.

"Hah hah Got ya!"

The Hephaestus boy shouted.

"Really now?" the southern demigod drawled mischievously.

Will shoots up from under the water and wraps his arms around Leo who gives a startled yelp of surprise.

Before the Latino realized what was going on he was pulled against Will's bare chest Leo is stunned more when Will pulls him into a passionate kiss causing the young blacksmith's eyes to widen and his cheeks to burn with an intense blush.

Nico and Percy stopped in their tracks to stair the pair.

Leo's eyes flutter close momentarily when they pull away Will has nothing but love and respect radiating from his eyes.

Will smiles gently

"Sorry Leo couldn't hide it anymore" Will says apologizing.

It was the fire-bender's turn to smile

"No it was time to let the secret out" Leo answers kissing Will again.

The southern son of Apollo raises his eyes to peer at his friends and he immediately homes in on his father standing right behind Annabeth.

"Are you guys okay with this...me and Leo dating?"

Nico chortles and smiles

"It doesn't bother me any"

Percy smiles his crooked grin

"Will if you're happy with Leo than I'm happy for you and I support you"

When Annabeth heard that come out of Percy's mouth she melted how could she hurt Percy that way and at long last Leo wouldn't be flirting with every girl he sees.

"I see nothing wrong with it" came the joyous tones of Apollo.

The sound of the sun god's voice startles Annabeth she hadn't realized he was there.

"Hi Dad" Will says greeting his father.

"Hey Apollo" Nico walks up and high fives the sun god.

"Okay enough with the pleasantries" Apollo says smiling.

"I have sufficient reason to believe that you all are not safe here at Camp Half-Blood"

Nico, Percy, Leo and Will went from a joyous mood to serious in the blink of an eye.

"Artemis, Hermes and I fear that Athena will try and wipe out the Hermes Cabin in an attempt to weed out spies and informants and if Leo joins us she may target cabin nine too.

"My mother wouldn't do that" Annabeth states shocked at the sun lord's insinuation.

"I'm afraid she would…I've known Athena for many years she will do what logic tells her and if she thinks Cabin 11 and Cabin 9 are threats she will eliminate them without hesitation and show no mercy"

The air turns rigid and cold and Annabeth feels someone enter her body.

Her eyes die a very eerie shade of green.

Nico and Apollo immediately sense the change in the atmosphere.

"You sense that Apollo?" Nico asks glancing around his dark eyes scanning every inch of the area.

He was about to speak when Annabeth lunges towards Will.

The young son of Apollo manages to avoid her

"Annabeth…what's wrong" Percy asks "Why did you lunge at Will?"

The Wise demigod's eyes flash bright green.

She draws her celestial bronze dagger and attacks Percy who smoothly dodges the attack.

"Annabeth!" the son of Poseidon squeaks in a very unmanly fashion

as the girl continues her assault but something was off, Annabeth's combat style was very precise, she wouldn't waste a single move like she was now swinging aimlessly.

Nico picks up on an aura vibration coming off of wisdom's daughter.

"Apollo I think she is being possessed by god or goddess."

Apollo nods in confirmation

"I know this aura, there is only one with an aura this foul"

Apollo narrows his gaze at the overcome demigod.

"Why don't you stop this little charade before someone gets hurt Eris"

Within few moments a column of creepy bright green fire appears and a woman walks out of the flames.

She was about the same height as Artemis except her hair was pitch black but not the foreboding shade that Nico had but a shade that inspired utter insanity.

She wore a dark violet dress and had devious green eyes.

"Eris" Percy questions with a clueless look on his face

"Eris is the goddess of Discord and Chaos" Nico answers since Annabeth was still under Eris' control and couldn't.

"You hit the nail on the head there Son of Hades" the chaos goddess states in a smooth sweet voice.

"Sorry about the possession but I have strict orders from Daddy to make sure two certain souls don't make it to the Hunter's camp."

Nico was about to respond when a flash flew by him and at first he thought it was Percy but he quickly realizes it was Leo.

"You were trying to kill Will!"

He hits hard with a sword made entirely of fire.

Eris sees that attack as if Valdez was moving in slow motion.

"Oh that's right you're in love with him" teases the goddess Leo roars with fury and strikes again and like before she deflects it and slams him in the stomach with her foot.

The son of Hephaestus flies across the area and lands right in front of Chiron.

Eris uses her godly speed to reach him before anyone can react or so she thought just as she appears above Leo summoning a spear at the same time he spear collides with an arrow with a mahogany shaft and a celestial bronze pile.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't kill him Eris" snarls Will with a very uncharacteristic glare.

"You've tapped into your divine aura somehow" the chaotic immortal comments

"An impressive feat for a lowly demigod."

Eris begins to attack in earnest and Will matching her speed for now but he knew inevitably that she would gain the upper hand and win but he only had to keep her occupied for little did the Chaos goddess know Apollo, Nico, Percy and Annabeth were evacuating the Hermes and Hephaestus Cabins.

Nico had opened a shadow portal that linked directly to Caldecott Tunnel in California.

"Don't worry; Lord Hermes will meet you on the other side" the Son of Hades informs the campers.

Some of the younger campers were a little frightened they knew something bad happened up on Olympus and now they knew just how bad.

Then there was an explosion and Will flies into the Ares Cabin.

Eris appears

"Oh well Daddy will just have to build a new cabin"

Eris' spearhead starts to glow

"CHAOS WAVE!"

Green energy encircles the spear turning it into a bright emerald drill.

"Now it's time to end this!"

Eris jumps as high as she can and dives for the Son of Apollo who is just climbing out of the hole.

Her glowing drill was only inches away from Will's back when a wall of fire catches it.

They all spy Leo controlling the column of flames.

"You think a firestorm is enough to stop me" Eris states incredulously.

Leo had always valued himself lowly and even now he didn't think he could halt Eris for long but of course that is when Leo remembers he has something worth fighting for

"I will not let you kill someone who so close to my heart Eris!"

the Latino son of Hephaestus begins to summon strength that he never knew he was capable of.

"Unlike you and your warmongering father…I have something you don't!" the goddess' eyebrows arch in a questioning manner.

"Something that father Ares and I don't have…and what might that be"

Leo strengthens the fire wall increasing its density so now it was as dense as the earth beneath their feet.

" What I have that you don't miss goddess; is something worth fighting for…when you care for someone more than you care about yourself that is true love…and love is a powerful force it can allow you to tap into reservoirs of power that you never knew you had."

As if to prove that point the Fire Wall increases density again and this time dense enough to snap the discord goddess' spear in two.

_SNAP!_

The sudden breaking of her spear causes Eris to get singed by the violent wall of fire and back off.

"My spear…you broke it!" Eris exclaims angrily making Leo smirk maliciously

"Aww, send me the bill"

Will appears behind Leo levitating he body glowing is golden light his aura exploding outward in every direction

"You are right about one thing Eris…this fight is over!"

"Yes and you are the one who will fall; CHAOS-"

Will cuts her off with an aura attack of his own.

The southern demigod claps his hands together and a ribbon of golden energy extends vertically from his hands

"APOLLO'S CHARM!"

he then spreads his arms wide creating a horizontal ribbon to combine with the vertical ribbon creating in a cross of light.

Will holds his hands in the same fashion he would when pulling back a bow string.

He lets the sting go and the cross flies at Eris who cannot dodge it do to being in the middle of launching her own attack.

When the cross of light collides with Eris she resists it a little before the energy overwhelms her and sends her screaming across the sky and into the lake with earth shattering force.

The fire wall dies and Leo falls to his knees panting but there was something new about him.

His body had a flame-like aura wrapping around him.

"Leo"

Will calls and Valdez responds and sees the love and admiration in his boyfriend's eyes.

"That was amazing you made the fire dense enough to break her spear and you saved my life twice."

Will pulls Leo to his feet and then kisses him full on the lips.

Leo is shocked at first but soon melts into his lover's embrace.

"Come on love birds let's get through the portal before miss chaos wakes up" comes Nico's voice which had a hint of humor in it.

"Oh don't be jealous corpse breath" was Will's reply he saw son of Hades laugh out right.

"Yeah okay maybe I'm a little jealous but love is always a tricky thing for children of Hades"

"After you hot-head" Will says allowing Leo to go through the portal first.

"Why thank you sunshine" Leo responds.

Nico face palms now they were just rubbing it in his face.

Nico then feels someone grasp his shoulder.

He looks up to see Apollo standing beside him

"Don't worry Nico, you'll find someone for you."

" You think so?"

"I know so"

"You're power of prophecy again?" "

Well yes that and because I know"

Apollo pauses grabbing Nico's shoulders and turning him to face the god fully

"That happiness can be found in even the darkest of places so long as you remember to turn on the light"

He snaps his finger and little bulb of golden sun fire comes to life on that finger.

Nico knew Apollo was trying to encourage him to have hope for the future and the surprising thing; it was working.

"Come on Eris just regained consciousness we should get the hell out of here cause she is pissed."

Nico laughs and walks through the portal with Apollo and closes it behind him

**[There it is Chapter 22 please tell me how I did with the romantic parts please read and review]**


End file.
